Counting the Days
by pointlesspadding
Summary: Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.**

Today was the last day of school. Which both saddened me and made me extremely happy at the same time. Why? Because I have to see my stupid twin sister here every damn day. She's always hanging out with her self-absorbed friends and making sure she knows that I can see them with her. Like I really care. What bugs me the most is that: One: She knows it annoys me since I don't have a lot of friends myself. And two: I'm not popular by her standards whatsoever. So yeah, I'm basically jumping with joy just thinking about leaving this place and not seeing her face for the whole summer. On the other hand, school is basically everything that I loved. Minus the cliques and all the douchebags, I adore learning, and it saddens me that I have to leave such a nice place behind just to do nothing all summer. Yeah I have books that I have to read for English next year, but I'm definitely going to miss all my other classes that I have.

Today I was emptying out my locker, with the empty plastic water bottles and scrap paper that I have in there, when my friend Piper Mclean suddenly showed up beside my locker. Along with her boyfriend Jason Grace who was trailing right behind her.

"Hey Annabeth." She greeted. "Ready to do nothing but party all summer?"

I groaned. "Really Piper? Do you really think were cool enough to go to a party?"

She shook her head. "No, _we_ aren't." She grabbed Jason's hand. "But he is."

Now that I can believe. Jason was the epitome of every high-school jock. He plays football, has a nice social status, and even took some AP classes. He's everything a suburban family would want for their daughter. With his good looks and flawless blond hair, nobody could say no to him. Jason was nice enough I guess, but he was more for Piper than anyone else. The two of those went together like Peanut butter and jelly. Piper was gorgeous and Jason was undoubtedly hot, and everybody knew these two. They were the it couple at Goode High School.

Piper and I just finished up our junior year here, and were pretty much planning out where we would go to college. It seemed like such a sudden thing for the both of us, but me and Piper were best friends. We've been planning to do everything together just until that time comes where we would have to split. And that's what I was afraid of. Splitting up with my best friend. Jason's already graduated his senior year and was going to Stanford University with a full scholarship for football. I have to admit, I was jealous. Jealous that he was able to get out of this dungeon faster than me.

"I can get you into some rad party's." Jason said. He looked down at Piper and his intertwined hands. "You might have to talk to people though Annabeth, I'm not sure how you could handle it."

"Hey! I talk." I exclaimed. I shut my locker, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I talk all the time!"

Piper cocked her head. "Really? Anything other than facts?" She looked at Jason. "Have you ever heard her speak about anything other than facts?"

Jason shook his head. "Never. I'm surprised that people don't run away from you."

Piper giggled. "They do! Do you remember Michael Yew? He made up that lame excuse that his mom was driving him to the dentist! You're driving boys away like mad Annabeth!"

I wanted to be made at them, I really did, but it was true. I couldn't hold a normal teenage conversation with anyone besides Jason and Piper for more than thirty seconds. By the time I stumbled upon my name, I was in the danger zone. What else can I talk about besides the weather and meaningless facts? It was so embarrassing.

"I don't want to go to parties." I told Piper. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't! And do you know why?" Both of them smirked at me, I ignored them. "I've never done drugs or gotten drunk or done any of that!" I exclaimed in a low whisper. "Do you know how embarrassing that is for me?"

Piper put a hand on my shoulder. If the touch was supposed to be comforting, it wasn't. "It's okay Annabeth." She told me. "Everybody feels that way at some point in their life. Even-."

"Yeah." Jason butted in. "Were not pressuring you into doing anything Annabeth. We just want you to know what a party is like."

"Did someone say party?"

If this wasn't a public place, I would've decked my sister right here.

She came around from behind Jason and Piper, all pouty lips and elegant pose. I hated her every time I looked at her. Unfortunately, we were both identical, so I had to deal with being mistaken as her on a daily bases. Except now that she was a big star, people know not to call me Molly. Both of us had blonde and curly hair, although she liked to change her's up from time to time. Today it was straight and was dancing right off her school uniform that somehow managed to look better on her than the rest of the school's population. Her gray eyes, like mine, stared deep into the three of us. She had a seductive look on her face and was leering at Jason. That tramp. I swear, if she wasn't famous, I would already be throttling at her throat.

It all started in March, before our mother's birthday. We all knew that Molly had special talent. She could sing and act, and she didn't disappoint in school plays either. I just hoped that she would twist an ankle on stage or something. Molly was the better twin though. She was five minutes older than me, and was way prettier than me by every extent. When we were younger, it was hard to tell us apart, but now it was clear: She had a winning smile and perfect hair, while I had neither of those things.

Anyway, Molly auditioned for a huge movie that was coming out next year, _Alice in Wonderland_. Which I guess was a cheap knockoff of the 1951 animated movie. Being blonde, she got the part, but needed to work on her British accent. Thank god she couldn't pronounce a single word though. That's definitely something she wasn't good at. It doesn't end there though, along with a movie deal, she signed a huge contract to make a record deal. Just my luck.

Should I be happy for her? I guess. If she wasn't such a giant bitch all the time, I could've been more enthusiastic about it.

As far as my relationship goes with my sister, it's pretty lousy. She puts on a fake smile around me and tries to be nice, but I could see right threw her. She isn't fooling me. She's fooling loads of other people though.

"So a party!" Molly chirped. She looked at her two best friends standing by her side. I think they're more like her puppets though. "Isn't that just great Silena? Lacey, what do you think? Should we go to this "party?"

The smaller blonde girl next to her squeaked a small, "yes Molly" before shrinking a little smaller behind Molly. I probably should feel bad, but it's her fault she's friends with my sister.

Molly flipped her blonde hair and gave Jason another seductive look. He gawked at her for only a second, but he quickly cleared his throat and looked away. That's exactly what I'm talking about when I say Molly is a bitch. She has a reputation of stealing other people's boyfriends just to make herself look good, and then ditches them the second she's done with them. I just hopes that Jason wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into one of her traps.

"Where's the party at?" Molly asked Jason, the seductive smile still on her face.

"Uh." Jason stared at the floor. I could see him tightening his around Piper's hand. He was clearly uncomfortable. "We were just talking about partying over the summer."

Molly did a little high-pitched girlish laugh. Oh how I hated that laugh. "I'm sure you two can enjoy your little "partying" this summer." She used her fingers to make quotations in the air. Could I just rip her fingers off right now?

"What do you mean the two of us?" Piper asked with and eyebrow raised. She wasn't as fazed with being around Molly like Jason was. One of the reasons she's my best friend.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Annabeth can't party with you!" She puckered her lips and gave me a dissolving look. "Mom didn't tell you? You're coming to LA with me this summer! Annabeth?"

My eyes widened. Spend the whole summer with... Molly? Oh hell no! This wasn't even as planned! My mom told me I was staying with her and my two brothers the whole summer in San Diego while Molly flies up to LA with my dad! Unless Molly was lying, but I couldn't believe that she wanted me to come with her. I know what she thought on me.

I think I stood there in shock for about two minutes before Molly snapped her fingers in front of my face. Oh... God! No! This wasn't happening! I thought I would get a free pass this summer. A summer free of Molly! I'd have to beg to my mom that I didn't want anything to do with Molly and her career. It would be tricky though, my mom was strict. I knew her response already. It was a no. It was a no because she knew I hated Molly, and she wanted for me to like her. I couldn't do that. It was impossible. I couldn't even look at her, let alone spend three months with her.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. Couldn't I? I was tuff, I could take a beating. The kids bake in middle school used to love pounding my face in, how could three months with Molly be any different? I would have to keep a safe distance from her at all time. But what if I'm wrong? What if I can't handle her? I stared at Molly. She smiled. No, I can't do this.

"Annabeth?" Molly waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Annabeth. What are you? Deaf and blind? Annabeth!"

"Yeah." I whipped me head back to look at Jason and Piper, who were both giving me looks of sympathy. I guess partying wasn't on the list this summer.

"I'll text you guys." I told the both of them. I turned around and tried not to look back. I hated Molly. I hated her for everything she was.

As I walked into the cafeteria to return my textbook I felt like crying. How come nothing every goes my way? I couldn't believe that I just ditched my friends because my evil twin sister embarrassed me. Not publicly, but I feel like she shed something inside me. My dignity.

I but my textbook in the cardboard box. I wasn't going to let my mom take over my life like this.

~~~  
My mom left the oven on. As soon as I stepped threw the door of my house, I could smell something burning, and I was surprised that the fire alarm didn't go off. There was black smoke literally coming from the kitchen. I had to hold my breath so I didn't inhale any of the smoke when I turned off the oven. Apparently my mom left some fish in the oven and forgot to turn it off. So I had to reach into the burning hot just to get the fish out. I yelped as I picked it up with my pointer finger and thumb... God. How long has this stupid fish been in here? I ended up throwing the fish in the garbage can we kept outside and opening all the windows in the house. My only question was why did my mom leave the oven on. Usually she was on top of things.

Maybe she was distracted? I sure as hell was. What type of mother wouldn't even tell her own daughter that she was going away with her psycho sister for the summer? I was both pissed and annoyed.

I dropped my bag on the dining room table. Nobody was home. That didn't surprise me. My brothers didn't come home till about an hour after I was let out of school. I bet they were just as excited as I was when I got out of that jail. Really, fuck school.

I wondered how long it would take for my mom to get home. I don't know where she was, and I didn't really give a damn. I was so mad at her for lying to me. But it's not really that either, it's just how Molly said it. Like how it was a slap in the face. All of a sudden she told me I was coming to LA with her, and she must have enjoyed it. I knew she had a smirk on her face when I turned my back. I'm not stupid.

To pass the time I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my favorite books, Eragon. I started reading it at the dining room table because when no one was home, I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't have to worry about my mom yelling at me because of my posture, or my brothers and that weird Black Ops game they played. Just me and my book.

Around 2:45 I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I sighed. That's mom and my brothers. My time of peace had ended, let the arguments begin.

My little brother Bobby came in the house first. I made sure to shove my book back in my bag because he was known to be a tattle tale. Mom didn't like it when I read around the house. It sounds ridiculous, but she thinks that's how bits find me unattractive. It's the stupidest things I've ever heard, but I always listened to my mom. Half of the time she was right.

Right behind Bobby was Matthew, and the two looked so much alike that the only way to tell them apart was by the mole on Bobby's lip. They were twins like Molly and I, but unlike the two of us, Matthew and Bobby actually liked it each other. It's sad, but it's true. They did everything together, soccer, football, hell, they even went on double dates together. And their twelve!

"Hey Annabeth." Bobby greeted. He was occupied with playing a game on his phone and so was Matthew. I took a peek at the game they were playing. Was that? Trade Nations. I use to have hat game on my phone before it used up all my data and I had to delete it. Ah, middle school was the days.

"Was your last day of school fun?" I asked the twins. I wanted to start a conversation with the both of them because we rarely talked. They always liked Molly more than me.

"Eh." Matthew said, distracted with his game. "Well see you at dinner Annabeth.

Both of them ran up the stairs, leaving me to fend myself against the evil which herself. No, not my sister, my mother, Athena.

Athena was everything my worst nightmares had become, Molly, a strict parental guardian, and a manager, all wrapped into one. She might not look that scary from afar, with her long blonde hair with extensions and highlights in it, but she was real intimidating up close. The worst things about my mom was that she acted like a teenager. She wore skinny jeans and crop tops and sunglasses that were only meant for people on the jersey shore. Sometimes she even wore uggs, and when your mom wears uggs, you know it's an issue. She's more like a jersey housewife with devil horns than an actual loving mom. Did I mention her and Molly got along sweetly?

"Annabeth." My mother said, her high heels clicking on the gravel of the driveway. I could hear her high-pitched voice from all the way outside. "Do me a favor and get the groceries out of the trunk. My feet are just so tired."

I grumbled a yes and walked out the front door. As I passed my mother I made sure to put on my best murder face. It was the only way to walk with the best posture possible.

My mom didn't even bother to glance at me. She just paraded up the stairs to the front door with a gleam in her gray eyes. If Athena didn't walk in those shoes all the time, her feet wouldn't be so tired.

It turns out there were only two bags of groceries in the trunk. They were extremely light, one bag held some organic chips and the other had some wheat bread in it. Why did I have to do all the work around the house? My brothers could've brought these in and they decided that I was their maid.

My mom was waiting for me when I got back in the house. Her hands were on her hips and she giving me an accusing look.

"Your sister told me you were giving her a hard time."

I tried my hardest no to roll my eyes. "I don't recall giving her a hard time."

"Don't lie to me." My mom snapped. "She told me what you did to her."

I racked my brain trying to find the precise moment that I did something bad to my sister... Oh wait! That never happened! Again with the Molly manipulation, it never ends. I could stand up to my mom right here and tell her I didn't do shit to Molly, but that would only cause more problems. I hated fighting. I hated the idea of me screaming at someone who could possibly kick me out of the house.

"I'm not lying." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. "Why would you think I was lying? If anything, Molly's the liar!"

Athena sucked her teeth. "Oh! So Molly's the liar? Then why would she tell me you slapped her?"

I stood there in shock. Would Molly really stoop that low?

"I didn't!" I exclaimed, maybe a little bit too hysterically. "Molly's a liar I swear."

My mom stuck up her nose, like she smelt something foul. "That's enough Annabeth! Now you know you're flying up to LA with her! I want you to be extremely nice and no slapping."

"But... I didn't..."

Athena flipped her long blonde hair. "Any funny business with your sister, and that will be taken away from you."

She was pointing at my phone. Literally the only thing that kept me sane in this mad house. So Molly really had the balls to tell mom that I supposedly "slapped" her? Complete bullshit. I debated whether or not to argue with my mom for longer, but it was completely useless. She'd end up doing something worse than taking my phone away; she'd beat me.

In a defeated manner I carried myself and my bag up to my room. I could just run away right now. I could. I could just walk right out the front door and just dump all my nasty family members behind. I'd probably miss my brothers, but I knew they wouldn't miss me. Molly would throw a party probably, and my mom, and I know her well enough to know she would do this, would bless the lord that her prayers were answered.

The only thing that stopped me from running away was my dad. My dad that I don't see enough to deal with my mom and Molly. My father, Fredrick Chase, worked for an a million dollar company. Want to know what company is? Disney. I wasn't as embarrassed back than with the idea of my dad working with people who created Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella, two of my favorite movies, but now it killed me to tell anyone what my dad does for a living. I got harassed on a daily in the tenth grade for it, getting beat up after school and the cheerleaders writing nasty things and putting them in my locker. I still had nightmares about it.

But my dad was my hero. He told me to never give up more dreams, and that when bad things happen to good people, it's only because they grow stronger as people. I loved it whenever he told me that quote. I think it was a quote from some Disney movie, but I didn't care. Even though I only see my dad once a week, he's still better than all of my other family members put together.

I actually want to see my dad now. I was angry because I thought I'd have to spend all my summer with Molly, but now maybe I could spend it with my dad.

I rolled over in my bed and looked up the ceiling. There was a poster of Dylan Sprouse right above me, and I know it sounds corny, but I wish I could just meet him one dad. I've had a crush on him ever since I saw him in an Adam Sandler movie. Or maybe that was his brother? Oh who cares?

Since it was mid-June, my room usually got stuffy around this time. I didn't have an air conditioner or a fan, so I got stuck opening up the window. It didn't really help. It was hotter outside than inside.

I gazed out the window. There wasn't much to look at in my neighborhood except the street light and the occasional people walking in the road. Nothing too exciting. People make a hype about California but... It's all just superficial. Did you come to California to become famous? Well, it's not going to happen. Everyone's fake, and I'm sure everyone in LA is just as much of a poser as people out here in San Diego are.

Tonight the sky was filled with more stars than I expected, all gleaming in the pitch black. I rolled up my office chair to look at them and saw some familiar constellations. Like the big dipper and Orion the hunter. I remember laying with my dad on the roof and all we would look out there was gaze at the stars. He taught me everything I needed to know. About the constellations of course. My dad taught me about the zodiac constellations, and of course the ones from Greek Mythology. Those were great times.

Suddenly, something moved in the distance. I leaned forward. There was something... Moving! I looked a little closer. Is that... A shooting star. Now way. Shooting stars were just myths made up so people's dreams could "come true." It might as well be a satellite.

But as I looked at the... Whatever it was more, I saw that it wasn't going the normal speed that a satellite would. Five seconds later and I realized that that had to be a shooting star! It just had to be! I watched a little longer as it shot faster through the sky, I was wasting time.

I stood up and leaned outside the window. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the summer heat and wished for the one thing that I've always wanted.

**Yup... So that's chapter one. I wonder what Annabeth's wish was? I guess it would stupid of me to already say it... Never mind. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I feel like it was a bit rushed, try and give me some nice criticism, would you?******

**There's more character development and stuff with Molly and another character who I guess you all know is coming. Thanks for reading:) Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.**

~~~  
Is there a certain way how to dress when you go on a plane? Like on first class? Do you have to wear something fancy? Something affordably cute? I didn't have a clue, so I boarded the plane in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, not really thinking that a plane ride would mean that I would have to get all dressed up.

It's not like I expected people to compliment me at all if I dressed up nice. I was with Molly. She always outshines me. I'm wearing a pretty sundress and she has to go out of her way to wear one exactly like mine except it looks ten times better on her. Did I mention that we might as well be going to a simple place like Walmart, where everyone looks like they've been scrapped up at the bottom of a trench, and she just so happens to take five hours to do her freaking hair and pick out an outfit? By god, were just going to get milk.

If I could say anything positive about Molly, it would be... She was nice to me when we were little? I mean, we were best friends and did everything together, but that was such a long time ago. It's not like now when we're bored we play Mario Party on the GameCube anymore. Molly had her parties and rich and fame while I stay up late at night reading or watching TV. Were just so different.

It's Molly that changed though. She started acting when we were twelve. She went to lessons, and even went to drama class at school. All of her teachers said she was a prodigy, saying that her abilities were a blessing. I wasn't jealous or anything, it was that my sister had a hobby, I was proud of her. But that's when her social status shot up and mine fell down. She hung out with the cool kids and even had a boyfriend. At home my mom treated me differently. She told me that Molly would be a star one day, and that I should get out of her way. I've never seen my mom act so aggressive before. I guess that's when her true colors began to show.

I was never the favorite, but now I didn't feel like I was even my mother's daughter anymore. She just pretended like I didn't exist or treated me like I was some maid. My brothers were never treated the same, but I always wondered, why me? Why did I get the end of the bad stick? Did my mom want me to be more like Molly? I always figured that, but my mom never said.

Anyway, after all the amazingly talented acting that Molly had done, it was no surprise that she could sing. She took up singing lessons when we were freshman in High School, and I still didn't think much of her talents. I was pissed that she was taking all of the attention; it was really just the beginning of our sour relationship. She never talked to me and I tried my best to ignore my true feelings about her. There was fighting in our house all the time, but the worst was when I stole her straightening iron. I know, it sounds stupid, but it played off a little like this:

~~~  
It was the day we turned sixteen. Molly was having a huge party, and I wasn't a part of it. My mom pretended that it wasn't my birthday, even though Molly and I are freaking twins.

I was sitting on my bed when Molly came into my room, not fully, but only a few steps away from the door. She had that look on her face like she was ready to go hunting or something. I'm guessing that I was the hunted.

"So." Molly said, her lip curled like she smelt something burning. "Mom has a party planned and you're not invited. How do you feel about that?"

Her sweat innocent bitch voice fooled everyone but me. At this moment, I wanted to punch my sister in the face, but that would only cause more trouble.

"It feels like all you care about is getting what you want. If your trying to make me feel like shit Molly, it isn't working."

Molly smirked at me. She knows that she can get under my skin so easily. I wasn't giving up though, Molly wasn't going to win this time.

"I believe it is working Annabeth." Molly cocked her head to the side, puffing her lips in wonder. "Your hairs straight."

Uh oh.

"Very good Molly." I talked to her like she was a five year old, which wasn't from her actual brain capacity. "That'll get you a gold star!"

Molly stomped her foot and walked angrily around the room, stopping at my desk to look in my draws, and even my closet.

"Where is it?" She demanded, her voice shrieking.

"Where's what?"

She gave me a deadly look. "My straightener. Don't play stupid you bitch, I know it's around here somewhere."

Maybe I should've yelled at her or something, but I just couldn't. Molly had every right to be mad at me. I stole her straightener without asking. But I should be able to blow a fuse too. Coming in my room and bitching about how I won't be able to have a party of my own, I wanted to ram this witch.

But I wasn't an impulsive person, for the most part. I wanted to keep a level head in this situation. I could try and reason with Molly, tell her it's not my fault, but she'll never listen.

"I don't have it." I bit my lip, given the fact that her brain is the size of a peanut, Molly isn't totally dumb. She'll figure it out.

"You're not fooling anyone Annabeth." Molly's eyes were turning a dark stormy color. "Just say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you're jealous. We all know you want to be like me, mom doesn't give a crap about your silly school debate team or you in general. You should really try and be more supportive from time to time."

Me being supportive of Molly? What was she talking about? I always went to her plays at school, clapping and cheering her on. It's become more forced lately since Molly's turned into a demon, but I am supportive of her. I was jealous and I hated her, but I was supportive. It wouldn't be right to suddenly sabotage an innocent school play. I knew where my morals were; I could've easily turned on Molly, but as much as the brat she is, I didn't want to see her fail miserably.

"Okay, I used your straightener. What's the big deal?"

Molly's nostrils flared. "You're jealous and a liar. Two of the seven deadly sins."

I didn't want to make such a big deal out of this. I hurried to get out of my bed and run to my bathroom, only having Molly stop me halfway there. She forcibly put both of her hands on my shoulders and dug her nails into my skin. I cried out and yanked away.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Molly screamed as she charged at me. I managed to sidestep her, gripping my left shoulder in pain.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Molly screamed again.

I'm not sure why I did it, but in panic I ran towards my bathroom. Molly would follow me obviously, but what she didn't know was that her straightener was in there.

And it was, still plugged in and sitting on the counter. I managed to yank the cord out of the outlet and pick it up. It was hot, but I was a big girl, I could handle it.

Molly was right behind, pulling my hair as I tried to close the door. I managed to free myself, hitting the ground in a hard thump, but Molly was standing right over me, with a fierce look in her eyes.

"So." Molly said calmly as she slammed the bathroom door closed. "Are you retarded Annabeth? Are you so fucking stupid that you think you can get away with shit like this?"

I didn't know what to say. I backed up a little more, going farther into the room.

I have to admit, I was fucking terrified. I wasn't a fighter, but Molly was. She walked closer to me, each footstep like a stab in the back for me.

I went on defense mode, still gripping the hot straightener in my hand. Molly was coming closer. She wasn't going to just dig her nails into my shoulder, which was bleeding by the by, she was going to seriously hurt me.

"Molly I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I begged, whimpering a little.

"You're pathetic Annabeth." She snarled back. "Please don't hurt me! God dammit, you know what's coming for you."

And at that moment she raised her hand. I don't know if she was going to slap me or punch me or something, but it didn't happen. Molly was too busy screaming to even hit me, and I couldn't figure out why.

But that's when I realized something. The straightener. I had it in my hand the entire time that I forgot it wasn't an actual weapon that I should use against a person. But I did.

Molly stood over with a huge red spot on her thigh, a bloody color that stung my eyes. I stared at it for a long time. Did I do that? Obviously. My mind raced as I quickly stood up. I couldn't get away with this, there was no way. Molly would tell mom, and it would be the end of my not-so-ordinary life.

"Molly! Don't tell mom!"

Molly didn't respond. I felt like such a wimp. I wanted to defend myself, but it would only make things worse for me.

"Oh I will tell Mom." Molly said in low monotone. It was a little scary because she didn't sound like her regular high-pitched self. I was still sitting on the floor, ready for anything that Molly was going to give me.

But she didn't. She gave me a cold look a left the bathroom. She didn't even bother to fight me right here. Why is that? Was she going to tell our mother on us? I assumed she was. If mom wasn't here to defend Molly all the time... Things would be totally different.

The straightener was on the floor, laying there forgotten but never to be ignored. I burned Molly, and I didn't regret it. It's terrible, I know, but what else could I do? Molly was a psycho whose first instinct was to attack, and mine was to defend. I stole her straightener, but she stole my life.

The next few moment I had hell to pay. My mom came in my room, yelled at me for an hour it felt like, and locked me in my room. She told me I was grounded until it felt like the necessary time to unground me, whatever that means. I also couldn't go to Molly's party. The party that I wanted no part of in the first.

I laid on my bed crying that afternoon. Every once in a while I'd put my face in my pillow and drown out my tears. I couldn't believe this. All this because of some stupid straightener. No wait, it's not because of that, it's because of the person Molly's starting to become. She's different, and I absolutely loath it. I could get out all my anger by punching my pillow or venting to my friends at school, but it wouldn't work. I'd still be in lain to see what my sister's become. I definitely don't deserve any of this.

~~~  
Molly's screaming startled me. My head jerked back as I saw her clinging onto her chair.

"Why are you screaming?" I demanded

Molly blinked a million times. Her hands were shaking. "Sp-Spider!"

"Spider?" I respond. "How the hell did a spider get on a plane thousands of feet in the air?"

Molly was breathing heavily now. "I-I don't know! K-K-Kill it!"

I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. Of course Molly would be terrified of a little spider. She was such a drama queen.

"Where is it?" I asked, walking up and down the aisle in search for a little black... Spot?

"I don't know!" Molly snapped. "I saw it-it... crawled u-up my seat!"

I looked at her seat. I didn't see a spider. If Molly was playing a trick on me right now, I wasn't going to have it.

"I don't see a spider."

Molly's gray eyes widened with fear. "It's-it's on your head Annabeth!"

I didn't take that too sweetly. Did I say before that I wasn't terrified of spider? Yeah, I was lying.

I responded with Molly's comment by screaming out in fear and whacking my head. I stomped around a bit-actually a lot, and kept on saying, "Get it of me! Get if off me!"

Molly, meanwhile, was having a blast with my little episode.

"There is no spider you dork!" She laughed. "God Annabeth, you're so gullible."

I knew my blonde hair was probably in a reck, and if this wasn't a private plane that we were on, I would've been a lot more embarrassed.

"Clever Molly." I breathed heavily and sat back down in my seat. "You got me there."

"Well you make it so easy."

Molly's statement hurt. Was I really such an easy target to trick? It shouldn't be like that. I'm a straight-A student, I don't get tricked by bimbos like Molly.

Molly poked her head up from where she was sitting. "Are you going to cry Annabeth?"

I gave her a sharp look. "No, I'm not. I'm just a little pissed that you think that's so funny, because it's not."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Come on Annabeth, have a sense of humor. You're such a stick in the mud."

"No I'm not! You get enjoyment out of my misery. I can't just laugh at myself."

Molly flicked her hair back. "You should laugh at yourself from time to time. That's why boys never want to date you."

I crossed my arms, a little annoyed at her accusation. "And what if I'm lesbian?"

"You're not." Molly gave me a little smile. "Maybe your bi, but you're definitely attracted to guys. But the thing is... They're not attracted back to you."

I felt my checks burn. Molly doesn't know anything. I know guys who are attracted to me. Well... Back in the third grade. But that still counts!

"Whatever Molly. Screw you."

Molly gave me a confused look, like she couldn't understand why my comment was so utterly hurtful.

"I don't get it Annabeth. Don't you want a nice sister-to-sister talk?"

"No. I do not." I crossed my legs. "Look, just leave me alone. I'd like to get a nice nap in before we arrive in L.A."

Molly looked at her phone. "Have a nice ten minute nap "oh so not talented one."

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat. "You know, each time you insult me, it's just another stab to my ego."

"What ego?" I heard the confusion in Molly's voice. "You're beneath me Annabeth. Have a nice nap."

I didn't say anything, I just leaned my head farther back and concentrated on sleeping. If I was really beneath Molly, she probably would've told me to my face a long time ago. But sometimes I wonder about that. Was it so she can feel better about herself? Possibly. I can't really pinpoint anything on Molly though. All I really know is that she turned into the world's greatest evil bitch. Not as worse as my mother of course.

I snuggled a little more into my seat. At a time like this I truly hope that my wish would come true.

~~~  
Molly poking me on the head woke me up from my slumber.

"Wake up loser, were here."

**And the ending of chapter one. I'm sorry I suck at writing in general, but I hoped to get a lot more dialogue in between Annabeth and Molly. Percy's coming in soon, obviously. The chapter after the next I hope. I didn't put that story in italics because I don't really like them so... Eh. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.

~~~  
My father is a serious man. Not too serious, but serious enough to intimidate someone.

He has blond hair, like the color of a sharp crayon. I suppose I got that from him, the blonde hair and the forbidden smile he has. The only thing that I didn't inherit from my father was his chocolate brown eyes. Ones that were so intelligent whenever needed, and crinkled when he smiled at true happiness. That was my father. A serious man filled with happiness and gleaming with intelligence. And oh how I missed him.

Molly hugged him first, so much to my annoyance. She clung on to him longer than necessary.

"I missed you both so much." My Dad said. He kissed the top of Molly's head and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Three months can go by so quickly." Dad patted my head.  
It was nice to feel the comfort of him once again. The smell of his cologne was familiar, and even the ridiculous khaki shorts he was wearing right now… I loved them. I love every bit of my Dad. He keeps me grounded to this insane world.

Molly grabbed Dad's hand. Let the attention hogging begin. "Have you been working on a new movie Daddy?"

I tried not to gag. "Daddy" just sounds so wrong. Especially when you call your own father that.

Dad chuckled. "Of course. Three months and Disney studios has seen some interesting stuff. I don't want to bore either of you though. Tell me Molly, have you grown taller?"

Molly suppressed a giggle. "No Daddy. But tell me. When have you been? A victim of the fashion police?"

As much as I love to disagree with Molly, she was so right about Dad's taste in fashion. I'm not one to bush boundaries, but enough is enough when a grown man is wearing a beat-up baseball cap and sandals with socks. I wouldn't have been surprised if he picked up golfing or some sport like that. Maybe he played poker with his buddies at night.

"Oh! I know!" Molly threw her bag into the car. "We can spend some time shopping! You and Annabeth definitely need new clothes."

"I don't need new clothes!"

Molly turned toward me. There was a sparkle in her eyes. "It's Dad Annabeth. Quality time. Am I right Daddy?"

"Of course my sweetness." My father kissed Molly on the top of the head again. "Shopping will do. Actually, I was also thinking of taking you both out to dinner tonight. To a place right in the heart of L.A. I hope that's okay with you two?"

"Of course it is!" Molly jumped up and down excitingly. "Dinner with the Dad."

Of course we'd go out someplace fancy. I hadn't really thought about what Molly and I would do now that we're with Dad, but the possibilities seemed endless.

"So... We're going to your house?" I asked, not really sure what to call. I've never been to the place where goes when he isn't home.

My dad casualty smiled. "Yes. It's our house Annabeth."

"Well than we know what we're doing for the day." Molly beamed. "Drop our stuff off at the house, go shopping-."

"Is shopping really necessary?" I but in. "Can't we catch a movie or something?"

Molly laughed. "You can stay at home of you'd like Annabeth. Nobody's stopping you."

I fumed. What's Molly's problem with me not thinking shopping is fun. In fact, she never likes any of the shit that I do. It's always bitch and moan about how Annabeth doesn't want to do what Molly wants to do. I swear, my twin sister is a twelve-year-old.

"Fine." I said coolly. "We can go shopping. As long a it's okay with dad."

"Of course it is." My dad hopped into the car. "Come one you two, I can't wait till you see the house."

~~~  
"So, how are your brothers doing?"

My dad decided to strike up a one-sided conversation with Molly and I. She sat in the front of the car while I had to sit in the back pouting like a ten-year-old. I was right behind her so I wouldn't have to look at her stupid face.

"There fine." I spoke. "I think they were a little upset they couldn't come. They told me tell you that they miss you."

I saw my dad smile. "Great boys those two are. Your mother and I decided what would be best for you two. Matthew and Bobby with her, and you two with me."

Molly snickered in the front seat. "I really thought I would ride solo with this one, but shouldn't I just be with to Daddy? I mean, I am going to be a star, can't have any siblings distracting me. No offense Annabeth."

"How could I be offended?" I muttered under my breath.

"The sarcasm isn't needed" Molly snapped back.

"Hey!" My dad put his right blinker on. "Would you two like some Chick-fil-a? I know how much you love their sweet tea Annabeth."

So that's it? He doesn't even tell Molly to knock it off with her bratty comments? Instead, he distracts himself with food? This doesn't sound like my dad. Usually he's be the first one to tell us to knock it off.

"We could go and get Chick-fil-a and then go shopping." Molly's voice sounded jagged. "What's the house like daddy? Is it big?"

My dad made a right hand turn, shifting my body. "It's big enough I suppose. For the three of us, and someone else."

For a moment I thought he was talking about a maid or some sort of servant. I had this weird image of a sexy woman in one of those old-fashioned maid outfits giving my dad a sponge bath. Momentarily, I gagged.

"What do you mean, 'someone else?" Molly asked. "You mean like a butler or something?"

Well, at least she was on the same page with me on this one.

My dad roared with laughter. "Your mother would kill me if I had my own personal servants doing everything for me. No, not a butler my sweetness. A dog. A puppy in fact."

My jaw dropped. A puppy! My mom absolutely hated puppies. She hated how the barked, when they shed in the summer, and their smell. I could almost imagine my mom yelling at my dad for being so stupid. Growing up, there were no animals in the house. Matthew was allergic to cats, and Molly almost got strangled by a snake once. What a pity that it didn't cause any further damage.

"What kind of dog is it?" Molly asked. "Please don't tell me it's one of those ugly hairless dogs or something. What are those called?"

"A Chihuahua?" I offered.

"Not a Chihuahua." Dad stopped the car. We were at a red light. "A golden retriever."

"And why did you get a golden retriever?" I didn't mean for it to come out so rude, but I don't really think dad could really take care of a dog. He's to focused on his job.

"Not sure. Saw it in the store, said what the hell, and bought it. I wasn't really thinking when I bought it."

"How old is it?" Molly asked.

"Three months. It's a he by the way. Named him Rolf."

"Rolf?" That name didn't stick well with me. "Sounds like a name from one of those villagers on Animal Crossing."

"I like it." Molly put in. Of course she has to suck up to my dad, even though she perfectly well knows that the name sucks. "Rolf. Rolf Chase."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. I could see the Chick-fil-a coming up on my right, having flashbacks with dad and I eating the nuggets there and me playing in the ball pit.

"So Molly." My dad said. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you're famous."

Oh great, something that revolves around Molly. Here we go.

"I don't know!" Molly gushed. "Buy shoes? Go to Aruba? There's just so many things... That I can't decide."

I didn't want to day the obvious thing, that Molly's career could up just being a flop. Her album could do bad and sell like three thousand copies, or her movie could be pure shit. Secretly, I hope she would fail, but on the other hand my family would be super rich. That makes me sound like an opportunist or something, but that's exactly what we were all thinking when Molly got her record deal. We could be extremely rich. Even more rich than we were now.

"Well that's great Molly." My dad said while pulling into a parking space. "Were all so proud of you. You know that, right?"

I looked into the side rearview mirror, seeing the reaction on Molly's face. Her smile was so big that all of her teeth were showing and the white pearls could blind someone. She had sunglasses on, so I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell you right now they were devious, and they had to be staring me down in the mirror.

"I know daddy. Now let's get some Chick-fil-a!

~~~  
For the first time in three months, Molly, dad, and I had a meal together. It wasn't a special meal at a special place,(I take that back actually, chick-fil-a is amazing)but it was just us three trying to have a normal, non-famous, conversation.

I had the classic number five, waffle fries and eight chicken nuggets. The perfect chick-fil-a meal. And sweet tea of course.

"When's the last time Mom let us have fast food?" Molly asks me while scarfing down her chicken salad.

"I don't know." I say, curious to why Molly was being nice to me. "I think it was that time we went to Disney. Remember?"

Molly sighed. "Can't say I remember, I've been having trouble remembering things before I got that record deal."

"Tell me about that." My dad marveled. "How you got the deal. And the acting too."

I prepared myself for the story that could bore a million people. Molly loved to talk about herself, it's one of her favorite things to do, and at moments like this I usually leave the room, but I couldn't quite do that right now. I was in a fast food restaurant with screaming children, I didn't the self-absorbed story of my twin sister. I could go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to be rude in front of my dad. I was going to have to suffer.

"Well." Molly tapped her manicure nails on the table. "It's simple. I just... Came to the studio."

My dad leaned forward, his brow slightly creased. "Your mother told me they saw a tap of you singing. Is that true?"

"It's not wrong." Molly sounded like a hoarded bitch now. "I came into the studio to record some basic songs-and they gave me the deal. You know how it is daddy, a tuff neighborhood equals a sure-about girl."

"And the acting? Sweetness, nest thing you'll know and you'll be dancing!"

"Don't you already know how she got famous?" I butted in. "Even our cousin Rachel up in New York knows. News of being famous travels fast."

"I want to hear it from though. "My dad put a reassuring hand on Molly's shoulder."It's not the same hearing it from other people."

Molly flipped her long blonde hair. "Maybe later. I'm stuffed."

I took a long gulp of my sweet tea. "I'd like to see the dog."

My dad winked at me. "You'd like Rolf Annabeth. When I bought him, I was thinking of you."

That wasn't as comforting as it was supposed to be. If it was meant to sound like that anyway. My dad thought of me, but for some reason I could give less of a crap about him thinking or caring about me in general. Why is that? Is it because I haven't seen him in three months? Maybe, but during those three months I felt neglected, like the last kid to be picked in gym class. Actually, I felt more left out than anything. All I had going for me in life was maybe a chance to get into a school like Harvard and maybe become successful in architecture. My dream job.

But that's nothing compared to being a famous singer or a well-known actor, which I know what Molly will become. I couldn't compete with her, she'll always be the better twin. No matter what I do or say.

I had no idea how to respond to my dad's comment. "That's nice to know." I picked up my last waffle fry and dunk it in some ketchup. "So... Go to the house or shopping?"

My dad sighed. "Why don't you two go in ahead without me? I think I'll just be a bother to you two."

"No." Molly and I said in unison.

Molly gave me a dirty look. In reply to that I gave her the evil eye.

"We just thought you needed new clothes daddy." Molly said in a vexatious tone. "If you don't want to do shopping, we could always-."

"Hang out?" I suggested, cutting Molly off. "Why do we have to go someplace to spend time together? Let's go to the house." I got out of my chair, picking up my tray in one hand and my sweet tea that I haven't finished in the other. "Anybody want to argue with me?"

Neither of them said a word. My dad raised an eyebrow, looking pleasantly surprised, and Molly just sat there looking irritated. I can be bossy sometimes, even if my reputation is for being a wimp.

"Alright than." My dad checked his phone. "Oh god, seven new messages. If you two don't mind, i'll be right back."

The man hobbled off out of the store while Molly and I sat in a weird uncomfortable silence.

"You know you ruin everything." Molly finally said, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Why? Because you want to go fucking shopping and dad clearly wants to punch you with any chance you get."

Molly popped her gum. "Careful what you say Annabeth."

"Moms not here to protect you Molly." I said sternly. "And dad knows you're a phony. Who you going to tell on me?"

And that's when I realized I should keep my mouth shut, Molly's evil smirk that could make puppies whimper was something I detested, especially when it was made toward me.

"I could feel you shaking from all the way over here." Molly said. "With my twin telepathy."

"You're what?"

Molly's eyes brightened. "With my twin telepathy I see you're scared."

What the hell is she talking about?

"That's the dumbest piece of shot I've ever heard. Why would I be scared?"

"Because." Molly hissed. "Why not? For someone in this situation, I'm surprised you didn't piss your pants."

"Whatever." I mumbled. "I'm not scared."

Molly shrugged innocently. "I hope to see you in hell bitch."

Molly's comment aggravated me so much that I bolted for the Chick-fil-a door, stomping my feet along the way. Yeah, I might've looked like an immature kid who never gets her way, because that's exactly what I felt like. I was frustrated, angry, and I needed fresh air so I wouldn't have to breath in the same little bubble that Molly did.

Outside, I leaned against the building, soaking in the sun. I still had my sweet tea, clutching the Styrofoam cup in my left hand.

It's a shame that Molly gets the last word in almost every fight that we have. She gets me all winded up, knowing that the conversation will get me super pissed so I storm off like a brat. And maybe that's what I am, a brat, but at least I don't go around making people feel like shit.

I looked around for my dad, he should be out here somewhere, answering his calls or whatever he needed to do. Cars came around one corner, veering slightly to the right so they wouldn't hit people crossing the street.

"Where's your sister?"

I turned around. My dad was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Inside. I came out here to get some air." That's a pretty lame excuse considering it's completely obvious we just got into a disagreement, but my dad didn't think much of it.

"Oh. Are you two ready to go?"

I put my hands behind my back and rocked back and forth. "Yeah. Do you want me to go get her?"

Please say no.

"No i'll get here." My dad handed me the keys. "You can wait in the car."

Thank god. I definitely didn't want to go back into the lion's den. I gave my dad a small smile and walked over the Range Rover. I unlocked the car and prepared to be uncomfortable and sticky in the hot car, but surprisingly it wasn't all that bad.

I took a moment to look at my phone, placing my sweet tea in one of the nearest cup holders in the back. Three messages from Piper, One from Matthew, that's weird, he never texts me, and one voicemail from a number I didn't recognized.

I started with Matthew, seeing he wrote nothing but that weird Santa clause emoticon, (_what the hell)_ I didn't even bother to respond. Maybe a quick, _hey Molly and I just got off the plane_, would be alright, but I'm sure they know the both of us are fine.

The voice mail I didn't even bother to check, seeing as that was just from some random person and I didn't even need to bother with listening to nothing for five seconds.

Piper's messages are the ones I really want to look at. Even though I haven't seen her in a few days, I'm completely and utterly getting any chance to talk with her. Even if it is just through a text message.

**Hey Annabeth**! She wrote in her first message.** I miss you so much, and Jason's been acting really weird lately! I told the little bitch to keep his nerves down about college and stuff, but he keeps shutting me out. Could you try and call me sometime today? I know your with the queen bitch on a private place that's probably serving you calamari or something, but it would be nice to her your voice.**

Piper's second message was short.

**Annabeth you slut, text me back.**

I laughed to myself. Piper can be so pretentious sometimes.

Lastly the third message had about twenty little plane emoji's and a message tagged onto it saying, **Hey bitch, how far up are you in the sky?**

Classic Piper. I wasn't sure what to say to her, I miss you, dump Jason. Yeah, that last one's a little mean. I ended up just saying, **Just had Chick-fil-a with the princess and pops, miss you! **That's good, right?

I hadn't even realized that I've been sitting in the car for such a long time until Molly yanked her door open. She caught me by surprise, knocking the sweet tea in my hand all over my pants.

"Fuck you Molly!" I shouted. There was still a lot of ice in the cup, and some tea, so right now I looked like a six-year-old who didn't want to tell their teacher that their bladder was about to explode.

"Oops.", Molly lifter her sunglasses to get a better look at my thighs. "You shouldn't wear pants in the summer anyway. Don't you know that?"

I was about to tell her to go fuck herself but my dad climbed into the drivers, asking me for the keys that I handed to him obediently. He didn't say anything after that, which was a little strange.

Molly slammed the passenger side door. "Let's get a move on."

You ever see a house and you're jealous. Of the fucking house. You're not jealous of the owner, your madder at yourself for being jealous of a stupid house than actually wanting to live in it. I know that sounds silly, but that's what I saw when we pulled into the Chase residence.

Huge fucking gates opened up to a mansion that looked like it could house a hundred people at the most. I had to hold onto my seat so I wouldn't get sick. The house in San Diego was big, bigger than a lot of my other friends' houses, but this house made that one look like a shack.

It was a typical rich person's house, topiary's scattered throughout the yard and the garden looking like something you can copy out of a garden book. It's that perfect. I could give you a million descriptions about how the grass was all evenly cut and the fountain of a naked baby looked like a Greek statue, but I'm really just too fascinated about how all of this…. How could I have never known about any of this?

Molly gasped in the front seat. She must have been impressed too. "Daddy? It's-It's-."

My dad waved his hand, cutting Molly off. "I know. The house needs a new color. I've been thinking blue. How about it?"

"_How about it_?" I asked in an astounded tone. "I didn't know we were this rich! How come nobody ever told me?"

"And me!" Molly shrieked. "Daddy, have you been keeping secrets?"

"Look." My dad pulled up in front of the steps of the house. "It was for your own good that you didn't know we were... Wealthy. I promise you-."

"Is that your excuse?" Molly clapped her hands loudly. "All this money and you don't tell any of us? I get not telling the twins, but why not me?"

"And me." I add, feeling sick of being left out.

"Girls." My dad put the car in park and turned around so he could face both Molly and I. "We haven't always had this amount of money. It was different before I got that job at Disney. And it was different after. Your mother wanted all of you to live regular lives. And you did." Dad smiled at Molly. "Well you'll being living the life of a-."

"Famous person." I put in. "How come you're telling us now? And what about Bobby and Matthew?"

My dad put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I know you both have a lot of questions-."

"More than a lot."

"-So I'll tell you inside."

"Inside the house you've been keeping a secret from us all these years?" Molly mocked.

"Seriously girls, I just want to show you the house. Come in?"

It was something that was kept private. It was something that was kept away from my siblings and me to 'protect' us. It was something that I despised being even though I never was one. Rich. A rich girl in the heart of L.A.

It was a load or bullshit that my dad-and my mom-kept this from all of us. How many years have they kept this up? Twelve? Since my dad first got the Disney job? Was it better that they kept us away from money and fame and fortune? It doesn't matter. They lied to us.

"I would like to see the house." Molly said. "But only because I have nowhere else to sleep."

"Agreed." I said, which felt a little weird because Molly and I never saw eye to eye with anything.

"Fine." My dad said in a defeated tone. "You can stay mad at me, but I can explain everything."

I pushed my door open. "I'd rather see the dog."

My jaw dropped.

When you walk into a mansion, you expect a grand staircase, the marble floors to be pristine with care, and my favorite, the chandelier that holds up all he glory in the room. And did I get that sort of vibe off of my dad's mansion. Hell yeah I did. What I'm telling you right now, you couldn't even imagine with this house. Words do not describe a rich person's house. You have to see it with your own eyes.

"So what do you think of it?" My dad asked, his shorts suddenly clashing with the fine scenery.

"You've been holding out on us for _way _to long." Molly huffed. "But it's nice. Where's my room?"

The living room was just as bold as the entrance, with silk curtains, cream walls, and another luxurious chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Which were high by the way. I could guess it was at least forty feet tall, the ceiling. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's what it felt like. This place felt more like a place than a home, and I've only been in here for less than five minutes.

"Shall we sit?" My dad offered. "I know it's a lot for you two to take in."

"Well…." Molly marveled at the ornate fireplace. "I could get used to all this." Molly turned around quickly and gave my dad a hug. "I forgive you daddy!"

And just like that she forgives him. I try to pretend that I'm not annoyed, but hell I'm pissed. Money makes issues, and having money doesn't, I don't see why my dad would think fixing something like this could be so easily done.

"I don't." I sat down on one of the couches, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I don't care that I was acting like a bitch.

My dad sighed. He shook himself away from Molly and sat next to me on the couch.

"That's alright Annabeth."

As far as he knew, this was not alright. I'm already back and I just discovered that my dad is keeping secrets behind my back.

"So... Sorry to break the awkward." Molly said. "But I'd like to see the rest of the house. You know, the grand tour?"

"Well I don't want to see the house." I grumbled.

As much as I wanted to dump all the shit that my dad put on me, with being rich and all, I felt a little bad that I was being a bitch. But I had to be. I wasn't the grown up here, I didn't have any real responsibilities. You could pin something down on me like school, or me getting my driver's license, but I don't have to do any of that crap. I could forgive my dad now, but I'll always resent him for this.

"I'm sorry." My dad's voice was hoarse. "I hadn't realized that you guys would react this way."

Molly sat down on the couch next to my dad. She looped her hands around his right arm. "Well, just Annabeth. For me, I think you did the right thing, you and mom."

"You didn't five seconds ago." I spat.

Molly put both het hands up in surrender. "Okay, I did." She gave dad a small smile. "But I change my mind. Now let's go see that dog!"

My dad chuckled and got up from the couch. "Alright. Annabeth, are you coming?"

"No." I took my feet of the coffee table. "I'll be wallowing here in self-pity. You guys go on ahead, I'm pretty sure I can find my way around the house."

Molly shrugged at that and followed my dad out the room. I feel like I should've saw this coming, Molly trying to turn dad against me. It sounds stupid because I know for a fact that I've always been dad's favorite, but Molly's pretty good with words. Turning other people around and their thoughts. If Molly was any smarter, I'd say that I was dealing with an evil genius.

I hurried to get up from the couch and go the opposite way the Molly and dad did, down a long hallway that looked like it could've been in a horror movie that led to a huge wooden door.

I marveled at it for a little bit. Should I push the door open, or should I just go back up the stairs to find Molly and dad. I hesitated, putting pressure on my right foot. There wouldn't be any harm in exploring now, would there?

"Well there better be no dead bodies in there." I muttered under my breath.

Before I could even touch the door handle, I felt something soft against my leg. Looking down, I was a little startle to see a dog, I'm guessing the golden retriever my dad was talking about named Rolf, circling himself around my legs.

"God." I took a step back. The dog locked eyes with me and ran off.

"It was nice meeting you too!" I called after him. "In the five seconds you were feeling me up!"

Oh god, that last sentence sounded so wrong. But I've lost my dignity way before that, even before I spilled sweet tea all over myself.

I took a look at the wooden door. I guess I could come back later and see what's behind it, right now all I wanted to do was crash on a nice bed and sleep forever. That was my main goal for today, and I'm not letting anyone get in my way of it.

I turned back, going down the hall and back into the living room. I felt out of place here, like a dull knife thrown into a draw with a bunch of sharp ones. The fancy house, and even the freaking smell give me some really bad vibes. I'm not sure why, but I have a pretty good feeling that none of this is going to work out for me. Even if I'm here and reunited with my dad.

I can't wait till this is over. This whole summer, this whole being here with Molly for absolutely no reason because she has dad. My mom did this to torture me, just because I'm nothing like Molly.

And I'm sick of it.

~~~  
Dinner was good. Okay, let me expand on that. Dinner was…. Predictable. It was just Dad, Molly and I and at a small table near the back of the restaurant. The restaurant itself was impressive. I always knew my parents had money, (until I saw that fucking mansion this morning) enough to blow it all on four kids, but this was a luxury I wasn't expecting. From what the waiter told us, this place used to be a bank. One in the 1920's and 30's. The place was doing well until the stock market crash, and after that it was remodeled into a restaurant. The most expensive and fancy restaurant in L.A.

In knew I had to sit tall, to put my non-paper napkin on my thighs, and to keep my hands in my lap whenever I wasn't using them. It's pure dining etiquette. I knew a lot about that stuff. My mother used to teach me how to set the table when little. Forks go on the left, knifes go on the right. It really never seemed useful to me since my family and I don't see each other a lot these days. I either eat alone, or we go out. I was grateful for the etiquette teachings though. I would be totally at lost right now if I didn't know where my glass was supposed to go. Or even how to cross my legs under the table. With the classy tone that the restaurant acquired, you just had to wear something fancy. You just have to. Actually I'm not kidding. They'll kick you out if you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt. The people working here mean business.

Molly looked like a million dollars, of course. She had her curly blonde hair up in a tight knot, showing off the freckles that are splattered on her nose. I don't have freckles on my nose. Anyways, she had the perfect amount of make-up on and walked with grace in her four inch heels, making her even more annoying. Molly's dress was actually something I once ogled in a dress shop once. She knew I wanted it and pounced on that thing. And tonight it looked damn good on her. It was tight around her skinny body, making her look like a supermodel. She looked stunning in Maroon.

My Dad was in a simple suit. And by simple suit I mean something all men wear to a freaking fancy restaurant. All black and no surprises. He looked good though. For a forty-two year old man. I'm not playing with incest here folks. But seriously, he looked hella nice. Like he could afford to go out every night to pay for fancy dinners. That kind of hella nice.

As for me, I went for the standard cocktail dress. It was a nice cream color, so I clashed with my Dad and Molly, but I didn't mind standing out for once. I straightened my hair (with my own straightener obviously) and pitched for a simple cover-up and mascara for my make-up. I'd never admit it, but Molly was always better at putting on make-up than I was. I just hoped that I didn't look like a clown or something.

As soon as the three of us sat down, we were served bread, with butter that was easily spread, and asked what drinks we wanted. Molly had to be difficult about it of course.

"I'm more of a wine kind of girl." She batted her eyelashes at Dad. "Daddy, can you confirm that I'm over the age of twenty-one?"

My dad gave her a lopsided grin. "Of course sweetness." He turned to the waiter. "One of your finest red wines for the lady, and for me, a nice rum and coke. On the rocks of course. Annabeth? What would you like?"

I can feel Molly's beating eyes staring me down from across the table. "Oh. Waters fine. I'm not really one to be so picky."

That insult was aimed at Molly, who didn't quite seem to catch it.

"Picky?" Molly straightened her diamond necklace. "Water is simple Annabeth. You should order a beer. It'll get your cheeks all warm. Put some color in you."

"No thanks." I looked back at the waiter. "Really, a water would be perfect."

The man smiled. "Alright than. I'll be back as soon as your drinks are finished being made."

Once he was gone my Dad struck up a one-on-one conversation with Molly. I guess it was about acting or something, I wasn't really listening. I was a little hurt that he hadn't bothered to give me any one-on-one time, but at the same time I was relieved. I don't have anything interesting going on in my life right now and my Dad might as well find me utterly boring.

So I stared at everything else going on around me. A woman sitting at the table next to us kept on complaining to a waiter that she wanted her duck dead. Not medium rare. I rolled my eyes at that. Not too far away I saw an older couple admiring each other at the bar. No doubt they have money. And they've probably been together for a very long time.

But that was the problem. I didn't fit in here. I wasn't making thousands or millions of dollars by the second. I wasn't an actor or a singer. And I sure as hell don't work at million-dollar Company. I was just me. I'm a speck compared to these people. They have their money. Something that would either keep your grounded or slip away from everyone else. Just like Molly.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" My head shot up. "Oh, sorry. What was that you were saying?"

My Dad raised an eyebrow. "Are you excited for your sister? I mean, she's going to be an amazing singer, I hope, and an excellent actor."

Molly giggled. "Oh daddy, stop it! You both support me so much! I wouldn't be able to be here if it weren't for you."

"Ahem."

Molly forced a smile. "And of course you too Annabeth. I just can't wait till next week though. I'm finally meeting up with the cast." Molly gave my dad puppy-dog eyes. "I just hope they'll like me. Daddy, it's very important."

"Of course they will sweetness." My Dad said gravely. "And if they don't…."

Molly taped her fingers on the table cloth. "We'll have to come up with a devious plan to get rid of them!"

Dad chuckled. "Now that's too far sweetness. Say, where's our drinks?"

"There's a lot of people here." I chimed in, finally entering the conversation. "And I think they're getting orders wrong too."

"I don't think so Annabeth." My dad leaned forward. "This is a highly sophisticated restaurant. One of the bests in the country. What makes you think they're getting orders wrong?"

"Dads right." Molly scoffed. "Where do you get off saying stuff like that?"

I could feel my face burning. "Whatever Molly. Can we please talk about something else?"

My Dad looked between Molly and I. If he thought something was going on between us, he was clearly oblivious about it. I guess he thought we snap at each other once in a while because we were sisters, but it was so much more than that. Dad knew about the straightener, he knew I burned Molly last year. I remember him telling me to never do it again. He didn't yell. He was surprisingly calm about it.

He had no idea that Molly is a monster.

"Oh look!" Molly gushed. "Here come our drinks!"

The waiter carefully put down our drinks and my father thanked him. Molly was a little busy checking out her reflection in her spoon.

"Are we getting an appetizer?" She asked. "Because I'm on a strict diet. Mother wouldn't like it if ate too much and Calamari."

"Then I guess we should just order dinner." My Dad folded his hands and placed them on the table. "I think it would be the best if we could hear the specials once more."

The waiter looked annoyed. "Sir, I've told you the specials three times."

"Really? Well I suppose I wasn't paying attention. Please tell me again."

As the waiter rambled on many delicious sounding dinners, I studied my Dad. He seemed like his normal self at the airport, even at the house, but right now I feel… like he's disconnected. And not from me. From himself. I don't know if Molly did some weird evil voodoo magic one him, but it's clear this wasn't the man I saw three months ago. He's different.

Earlier today he seemed like the man who would stay up late just to tell me bedtime stories so I could fall asleep. Or carry me to the ambulance when I broke my arm at a soccer tournament. Now he seems... More arrogant? The way he demands to hear the specials, it sounds like a rich, spoiled, brat who has more money than he's letting on.

I look at my menu. There's steak, which I'm not a huge fan of, and even cow brain. I searched for where the seafood was. Clams, Calamari, Shark, Fish... And Shrimp. My favorite

"I have to go to the little girl's room." Molly announced. Like we gave a crap that she had to pee.

"Wouldn't you like to order?" My Dad asked, his voice full of concern.

Molly shrugged. "Get me a salad."

"With a lot of fattening dressing?" I teased.

Molly sucked in her teeth. "Just get me the salad. Please Daddy."

~~~  
I didn't realize I would have such a terrible time with my Dad. I mean, I've been thinking about the day I see him again for weeks and months and all he does is talk to Molly. Literally all they talked about is the fame and the fortune, and I just sat there feeling dumber by the moment.

I stared at my stuffed shrimp. I shouldn't have come.

"I'll be right back." I announced. My Das smiled. Molly looked irritated.

Molly pursed her lips. "Come back soon, I suppose."

I clumsily got out of my seat and headed towards the ladies room. I expected that it would be nothing like a school bathroom and there would be a candy dispenser.

I wasn't wrong. There was an array of perfumes set to the side of one of contours, and a basket set to the side of the room with tampons and pads. It didn't smell like shit, more like the smell of a cold winter day. If you could smell the weather.

I didn't have to go to the bathroom. I wanted to get away from Molly. And I hate to admit it, my dad too.

He's different. Different in a bad way. Not in a good way. He calls Molly sweetness and other pet-loving names and I'm just Annabeth. I might have been Daddy's girl back then, but Molly sucked that away from me. She knew Dad was only one in the family who truly cared and loved for me, so her obvious plan is to wrap that man around her finger and turn him against me. Just like she did with mom. The only upside is that Dad might be harder to work with. Mom always like Molly better than me.

Call me overdramatic, but if Dad acts like mom now, than I'm truly alone. I know I shouldn't put on the blame on Molly because, hell, she is talented at what she does. But that doesn't mean she should act like a gigantic bitch to me. Were still sisters, twins, and I don't see why she's willing to put me down so hard? She's the one whose career is already taking off, I'm not even sure what my major is going to be in college. She has money. She can get any guy she wants, and she knows it. So why does she always have to rub it in my face? Is she jealous that I'm smarter and more athletic than her? There's just too many questions I have right now.

What I know is that I have to keep a strong pays in these up and coming months. It's just half of June, July, August, and then I can go back home in the beginning of September. Back to my mother who hates me and brothers who don't even give a crap about me. Home sweet home.

Right now I can't think of one good thing about being here with Molly, it used to be seeing my dad, but now those dreams have been crushed. This is a punishment, and it was working. I hope to make it through today. Because if every day is going to be like this, I know I'm going to be put in a mental ward by the end of the summer.

Maybe it's how Molly clings onto my dad every three seconds, or even how my dad calls her 'sweetness.' Like Molly is sweet. When we were younger she used to rip the head off of Barbie dolls. That should've been a sign to my parents that she was going to grow up to be psycho. Actually, psycho isn't a strong enough word for Molly. Trust me, bitch and cunt are the only curse words to me that don't having a strong enough content on them. Molly surpasses both of them.

I thought about how similar Molly and I looked, yet she's always dawned to be the more attractive twin. One time, when we were little, we decided to screw around with people and claim that we were the other one. We ended up grounded for life, but it was still fun. I wish Molly and I could still do stuff like that.

I glared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a little frizzy in the back, but I couldn't give less of a crap about that. My mind was wandering. How long could I stay in here until they realize I've been gone to long? I'm betting on fifteen minutes. At the most.

"Came here to sulk? Did you?"

The voice behind me came from a girl who just entered the bathroom. She wore a scandalous skin-tight black dress that went up to her thighs. It seemed inappropriate that she would wear something like that to such a nice place, but the girl didn't seem to care. She had intimidating blue eyes and spiky hair that went all the way down to her butt. Her five-inch heals could cut someone's throat for sure.

"You see." She said, ambling towards me. "I don't like it here. I don't like the food. I don't like the people. And god knows it, I'm sick and tired of all the rules." She looked at herself in the mirror, and then faced me. "By the way, that dress is so not in season."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I came here because my family is…"

How would I even describe Molly and Dad? A psycho bitch and a soon-to-be abusive father.

"I get it." The girl muttered. "Everything's difficult. Family is difficult. I don't like to stick around for all the drama though. I duck my head out….. Then I end up here. In a fancy bathroom with a sexy blonde chick. Tell me, which awful relative dragged you along to this hell dimension?"

I took a deep breath. "I was forced to come to L.A. I'm only here because I'm seeing my dad for the first time in three months. I could've stayed in San Diego all summer long and do nothing but watch Netflix, but no, I'm here.

I decided to tell this tad-bit on information because I feel like I could trust her. In the seconds that I just met her. I wanted to vent. I wanted to talk shit about my family because I'm sick and tired of Molly always calling Dad, 'Daddy', and my Dads-transformation.

"Ah. So the whole separation of the parents deal. Been there, done that. Not too excited with the whole….. Parents making it the kids fault. I only they knew the hell they put me-us into."

The girl picked up a nearby perfume and sprayed it. She walked through it like a runway model and tossed the bottle to me. I caught just before it would ram into my nose.

I sniffed the air. "Smells like cotton candy."

The girl leaned up against a bathroom stall. "It does. It smells like a fourteen-year-old girl who's desperate for that one senior guy to go out with her. He does. Has sex with her. And then he dumps the little bitch." The girl smirked. "It's my favorite scent."

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Is my dress really not in season? I thought it looked good on me. I mean, is it the cream color-?"

"It looks good on you." The girl said sharply, cutting me off. "It's just not in season."

"So what's in season than? Goth? Punk?"

The girl snickered. "Punks always in season. If you really want to know…. It's up to the places you shop at. I myself have a better fashion taste than girls my age. People assume I'm trash because I like rock music. I like ripped jeans and heavy eyeliner. I'm not saying it's bad to wear lip gloss and-." The girl rolled her eyes. "Hipster stuff, but I prefer the wannabe punk look. Say, are you a natural blonde?"

I smiled. So far, this girl has probably been the nicest/most strange person I've met since I came to L.A. She reminds me of a saucier version of Piper. The kind of girl who isn't afraid to get down and dirty. I like her.

'I'm naturally blonde, and I naturally don't give a fuck."

The girl smirk. "You can say that blondie. Let me give you a tip, wearing a light color in the summer is great. I like it. And so does wine. I'm not saying you should never wear it, but just don't go out to places like this in a light. Whether it's in season, or it's out. Accidents can happen."

"That's some great advice." I tugged at my hair. "What about this? The blonde."

The girl squinted her eyes. "It's obvious you straighten your hair. You should get keratin. Permanently straight. You'd look hot."

I sighed. Ditch my curly locks for a straight boring look? I'd thought about it in the past, but right now it seemed to really hit me. Was it because this girl was so convincing or something? She seemed to have a nice way with words, better than Molly. Actually, Molly is shit compared to this goddess. She didn't seem to want to impress anyone. She struck me as the kind of girl who didn't take anyone's shit. I had to smile at that. I wish I could like this girl.

"I'm Thalia." Her dark blue eyes sparkled. "Can I guess that your name I Heidi?"

I laughed. "Good guess. But not so good. My name is Annabeth. Anna….. And then Beth."

Thalia perched up on one of the bathroom counters. "Creative name. A little unusual, but creative. You don't mind if I call you B? Do you? I have a habit of giving people nicknames."

"Oh… well on that case I'll just call you Thalia. I'm not good with making-up nicknames. I'm better with…. For some reason I'm just blanking on it."

"It's alright." Thalia kicked her heels off. "Those have been hurting my feet for hours."

"Are flats not in season?" I joked.

"I like to be taller than my prey. Shows men whose boss. Unless their over six foot. Then I'm screwed."

I nodded. "I got you right there. I hate to cut this off, but I've been gone for a while. About six minutes I think. Do you think my family would notice?"

Thalia shrugged. "It depends on the family. It depends on the kid. You could always pretend your shoving in a tampon. I think they'd understand. That you're all bloody down there."

I wasn't so sure. But Thalia does have a point. If I get back just in time and my dad asks me what the hell took me so long, than I know he cares. And if he doesn't…. I'd rather not think about it now.

"How bad is it?"

I turned toward Thalia. I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you mean?"

Thalia rubbed her thigh. "Your family. I mean, I don't want to be rude but…. Is it bad?"

"It used to be good."

"All broken families used to be good." Thalia studied me. "I'm good at reading people B. I could see the pain in your face as soon as I walked in here. I want to help."

"So you feel bad for me?" I snapped. "Am I just a charity case? A lost soul? Tell me Thalia, how could you possibly help me?"

"I have rotten parents. And I can tell you do to."

This girl was really getting on my nerves. "What if I have the greatest parents in the word? What if I'm happy? You don't know anything about you. You should really think before you speak."

Thalia jumped off the counter and bent down to get her heels. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget I have no filter. That my mouth runs for miles and I can't catch it. Why don't we talk about this some other time?"

I flinched as she put her hand up to feel my hair. She stroked it like you would pet a dog.

"What do you mean talk about this some other time? I'm never going to see you again."

Thalia stopped touching my hair and put her hand down. "What's your phone number?"

We both ended up exchanging numbers and walking out the bathroom in opposite directions. Thalia gave me a wink as she walked away. That was weird. Like I said before, Thalia has a way with words. She could twist them around or spit them back into your face. I worriedly looked at my contacts. Thalia was the only T in my phone.

My dad didn't ask what took me so lone in the bathroom. I brushed that off as him not giving a crap if I was gone for an hour. That really hurt.

"Finish up your shrimp Annabeth." My Dad sang. "We should get home soon. Rolf can't stay all by himself for four hours."

Had it really been four hours? I checked my phone. Oh shit. He wasn't kidding.

"That's so sweet of you Daddy." Molly put a hang on his arm. "What's more important than the dog the stage he's in in his life?"

I slumped a little in my chair. "He's a puppy Molly. A puppy."

Molly puckered her lips. "You should really finish eating your shrimp Annabeth. The dog could've peed on your bed."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that hungry actually. It would be the perfect time to go now if it weren't your special night."

Molly bit her bottom lip. "Were here with Dad. The man we haven't seen in three months. It's not about me."

"Your sisters right Annabeth." My Dad sounded a tad tipsy. How had I not noticed that before? "We could take home the shrimp. They wrap it up real nice here."

I nodded. I thought about what Thalia said, that families were difficult, that she had trash parents. But for some odd reason she could tell that I wasn't okay. That my family isn't at its best right now. It may never get better, it could always be like this. I could still have hope that my Dad won't turn out to be like my Mom, and like Molly more than my, but I couldn't get my hoped up. I thought about my brother's. Matthew and Bobby. They get along fine and their twins. It would've been better off if I wasn't the same age as Molly. Or if I was never born.

I studied my Dad once more. He looked happy, happy to be here with Molly and I. Back at home he either went on doing stuff with Matthew, Bobby, and I, while Molly and Mom were too preoccupied with doing whatever. Did my mom and Dad interact on a daily bases? I always assumed they had a healthy relationship. They never fought or anything, and I always saw my mom and dad exchange multiple kisses and hugs as the years went past. I never once thought that my parents would get a divorce. If something like that crossed my mind, I would have to mentally force myself out of it. Right now, sitting at this table, with rich people riding up my back, I worried.

"Are you singing pop songs Molly?"

Molly looked up from her phone. "Excuse me?"

"Pop songs. You know, Britney Spears? Or are you going to be a party girl like Kesha? I can see that."

"What does it matter to you?" Molly asked in a sadistic tone. "I heard you don't even like the songs that I write."

"You mean the songs people are going to write for you."

"Now that's enough girls." My Dad said carelessly. "We could sit here and argue for days. Now Annabeth, Molly has written some fantastic songs, that I'm sure were all eager to hear." My dad gave Molly a proud smile. "I just can't believe my little girls going to be famous."

"Don't worry Daddy." Molly rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll always be your little girl. Your famous little girl."

I almost threw up. Thalia was right. This is a broken family. A broken family that needs mending.

"Let's go." I finally said. "We wouldn't want the dog to pee on the rug or the carpet or something."

My Dad checked his watch. "Your right Annabeth. Let me call the limo man and get us the hell out of here. I think I had too much wine."

While Dad went outside to call the limo driver, Molly and I had a silent staring contest. She was giving me a hell look, while I tried to look casual with it.

Molly took a big gulp of her wine. "I think this dinner was a success. On my part anyway."

I tapped my fingers on the table. "On your part? What makes you think you've won?"

"It's not about winning Annabeth." She leaned in and whispered, "It's about playing the game. And you suck at it. Just watch, you'll be lower than a nobody by the time September rolls around."

I swallowed. "What makes you so sure?"

Molly gave me a sinister smile. "I just know."

Rolf was fine. The golden retriever was laying on my bed the whole time we were out. As soon as I opened my door, he was in a little ball on my pillow. After all the stuff that happened to me tonight, I feel like I needed some serious spooning. With a dog. Yeah, call me crazy, but my first night in Los Angeles wasn't exactly I had imagined it was going to be.

I managed to change into more comfortable clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt, and curled up right next to Rolf. For a dog who's only a few months old, he sure as hell is calm. Maybe my dad drugged him. Or maybe my sister drugged my dad. I could believe that. Sometimes Molly is completely immoral, like tonight.

Is it just me, or was my dad completely oblivious to the jabs Molly was making at me? He pretended that Molly didn't snap at me or… anything.

The only bright spot of the night was meeting Thalia. She seems awesome, but I wonder what her story was. I wonder why she seemed so relaxed in the bathroom. Calm. Kind of like Rolf right now. But it doesn't matter, I'll probably never see Thalia again, even though I have her phone number. She probably forgot about me as soon as she got to her table.

I sighed and rolled over to get my phone off my nightstand. No new messages. I have junk mail, like what's my zodiac sign and useless birthday messages on Facebook. I'm hoping that maybe Piper would call or even text me, but she hasn't. I suppose she's sucking Jason's face off right now. How absolutely stunning.

I busied myself with scrolling through Tumblr and listening to my music. A Britney Spears song came on, but I skipped it because it reminded me too much of Molly. I ended up listening to some Nick Minaj song, when I suddenly was reminded of something.

I looked over at my suitcase. Did I remember to bring it? It could help me right now. With all my white girl problems and such.

Rolf followed me to where my unpacked suitcase lay by my soon-to-be bathroom. He sniffed my suitcase curiously, like he couldn't understand why the suitcase and I have a completely different smell.

"I hope it's in here." I muttered to the dog.

After scrounging around my suitcase for what it felt like hours, with Rolf poking his noise in the bag to smell literally everything, I finally found it. My journal.

Let's make one thing clear. This is not a diary. It never was, and I'm never going to call it that. I'd like to think that the difference between a diary and a journal is that one is more venting to a piece of paper and the other is just writing your feelings down or some shit like that. But just the word 'diary' sounds so lame so I just say journal.

Anyway, after a long day of shopping and wanting to stab myself with seeing Molly call my dad 'daddy', I decided it was the appropriate time to express myself in the most violent way possible. By writing down a whole boatload of shit.

I turned up the Nicki Minaj song, which is massive attack by the way, and sat on my bed. Rolf was dashing all around the room, sniffing the things I've unpacked so far and just being a puppy I suppose.

I realized I didn't have a pen to write with so I looked through my new desk draws.

"No pens." I announced, shutting one of the draws.

"I'll be right back Rolf." I told the dog. "If Molly reads my diary while I'm gone, bit her."

Since it was only twelve thirty at night, there wasn't a peep at all in the house. All the lights were shut off downstairs and the house was all locked up. I felt like I was in a scary movie. Me gliding up against the walls seeing if a demon or something is right behind me. It's truly terrifying. I figured there would be pencils or a pen somewhere in the kitchen, since my mom kept them in the kitchen.

As I stepped closer and closer to the door of the kitchen, I heard a faint noise coming from it. That's odd. It almost sounds like my dad. I pressed my ear up against the door. This time, I could hear it. That was a voice. My dad's voice. And he was having a serious conversation with someone on the phone.

"Yes." I heard him whisper. "Yes, the girls are here, their fine."

There was a slight pause. Was that mom he was talking to?

"Yes. Yes." My dad's voice seemed agitated. "They don't know about our…."

I didn't know what he said after that. His voice got surprisingly lower. Whatever he was saying, he didn't want anyone to know. I'm guessing.

I couldn't hear what he had to say after that. Was he really talking about Molly and me? And was it really mom that he's talking to? For some reason, I doubted it. Mom would rather ask how Molly is than me.

The one thing that was really bothering me about what dad said is, 'they don't know about our…" Our what? Was this some new Disney movie that he's creating that's totally top secret? I put my ear up against the door again. I couldn't hear anything. My dad must have lowered his voice to a piano.

Taking a huge chance, I pushed open the kitchen door, expecting to find dad lazily talking on his phone. But he wasn't. He was nowhere to be in sight. There wasn't a living soul in this kitchen. He must have gone on through the other door in the kitchen.

Long story short I managed to find a pen in one of the draws that also had scissors. I quietly made my way up the stairs, making sure I wouldn't wake Molly or anything, and slipped back into my room.

Rolf was curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. I really hope he doesn't have the need to pee.

"What's up dog?" I tugged one of his ears gently. "Are you comfy? Sleeping in bed? You know, you're the nicest one in this house. And I'm talking to a dog."

Rolf's ears perked up. He was really a cute dog. I'd hate to see anyone mistreating him. Dogs being mistreated in general was a crime of its own.

A few minutes later I was at my desk scribbling wildly in my journal. For just one day, I sure had a lot to write about. Usually, I didn't write much in my journal, only about a paragraph, but today was different.

_Dear Diary-Journal, sorry,_

_ I wish I could chuck a brick at Molly like I did at our eight birthday party. It's totally annoying that she's my sister, the blonde bitch who always gets her way. If he could sing as well as Christina Aguilera, she could be an exact copy._

_Anyway, I'm not sure what to think of my dad. A new piece of shit in my list of….. People who are just shitty. He acted like a buffoon today, always taking Molly's side and ignoring me when I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING INTELLIGENT TO SAY! I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK! The point is, my only friend I have right now is a puppy who likes to poke his nose into things. Not the toilet._

_I met this girl Thalia, who looks pretty badass and looks like someone I should know for some reason….. Hmmmm. Whatever. I have her number, maybe she'll text me. Or maybe she'll ignore me because she already a million people in her contacts. Whatever. I hope I don't get the bad end of the stick though. That would suck._

_ See you soon you bitch,_

_ Annabeth_

_p.s. I spilt some sweet tea on myself in the car. I think I'm more embarrassed that I look like I peed than looking dumb in front of Molly. And my family's wealthy, who knew?_

**Finished! Finished this chapter! It literally took me the longest time ever but I finished! Finally! I tried to make it really long cause I just had so much to write. Did you guys like Thaila? I hope. If you're wondering where Percy comes in all of this, you're going to have to wait. Patience is the key. Annabeth is a tiny more… of an extrovert in this chapter. I didn't want to make her totally OOC like a lot of people do in fanfictions, so I decided to make her slightly bossy. Should I keep up with the diary entries? I personally aren't fond of them, but if you guys are…. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**  
****Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.****  
**  
~~~~~~~~~

It's been one night. One night of eternal sweatiness and that gross feeling

you get when you rub your thighs together, and I never even felt a single gush of cool air on me last night. You want to know why? Because my own father couldn't do the honor of buying his daughter an air conditioner. Scratch that, he couldn't even by me a shitty dollar-tree fan. I bet Molly slept like a baby last night. My dad probably had a nice lay-out for her with an air conditioner on sixty. For a rich man, my father is cheap.

But the real issue that I was having all night were the cramps in my lower stomach. All night I either felt like I was going to throw up or die, and I wasn't sure if I ate something bad or I was now allergic to shellfish. If that were the case, I'd personally throw myself off a cliff for not being able to eat fish in again.

In the morning I didn't feel any better, I knew I didn't have a fever or anything, but my stomach was just hurting so bad I felt like I had a child in me. Not that I know what that feels like.

I stood up from my bed, almost stumbling to the floor before

I caught myself. What's wrong with me? Was I really already homesick after a day? I hoped not. If I was going to stay here all summer, I was going to have to get used to the lifestyle of being rich. And it was only for a summer. After that it's senior year and off to college, preferably somewhere far away where I could take care of myself and manage to graduate with the highest degree in my class. My life goal was to be the best at the best, but having Molly around doesn't help with that.

While my stomach still felt like it was going to explode, I managed to get to the bathroom in time just to... Go to the bathroom. It's gross, but maybe if I went know I'd be able to get all the toxins out of my body and feel a little bit better.

The bathroom that was actually in my room was not like any other bathroom I'd scene. It had a huge porcelain bathtub in the back, and next to it was a shower that didn't even have any curtains on it. Lucky me. It was like I was watching MTV's Cribs or something and Bow Wow was showing off his state-of-the-art motion detector toilet flusher.

It was quite interesting seeing how that could play off in real life. I've never had my own bathroom, so it was even stranger for me to have three sinks all to myself. What do I even need three sinks for? Was I going to wash my hands in one and soak my period-blood-underwear in the other? Actually, that's not suck a bad idea.

And speaking of periods, guess what those cramps were all about? Yeah, anyone with a vagina knows that periods are your worst enemy when you're already in a bad mood. Or just in general. And getting yours in the summer is like hell. People who know how to use tampons are already in good shape, but for me, well... I was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on down there. And in that moment that you look down at your underwear and see some red nasty shit all up in it, you know your fucked for the rest the week.

So here I was, sitting on the toilet and knowing that the following days cannot be any good for me. It's not that I get extremely moody when I'm on my period or anything, it's just knowing that your eternally bleeding for some bitch-ass-baby that will never come is completely uncool. I might get bad cramps once in a while, but I'm pretty sure I'm not raising a baby until I'm like thirty. I heard that some other girls in my grade are taking birth control pills to make the... Bleeding stop? But I don't really plan on taking those in the future. Maybe when I start having sex.

And it's _revolting_. Periods are supposed to be a natural thing, so why does it feel so... Unnatural? Maybe it's because of the ton of blood that pounds out of me during the day, or maybe it's the thought that I wasn't even injured down there, so _why_ am I bleeding?

So in the end I ended up stuffing my underwear with toilet-paper since I didn't have any pads with me. Molly, after giving me a disgusted look and slamming the door in in my face, told me she didn't have any either.

So right now my only option was to ask my dad to drive me to the store, if he was even home right now. And to answer another question, I do have my permit, but I haven't even took my driver's test yet, so right now it's pretty much useless. And the fact that I'm turning seventeen next month doesn't make it any better.

After walking through the mansion searching for my dad, which felt like a million years by the way, I finally found him in the kitchen sitting down at the island. He had a newspaper in his right hand, (pretending to read it no doubt) and a huge stack of unfinished pancakes beside him. By god if he eats like that every day he'll be overweight by the end of the week.

"Annabeth!" My dad called out once he spotted me entering the kitchen. "How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

I slipped into the chair next to him. "Yeah, I guess. It was a little hot though."

My dad pushed the newspaper aside. "Well, it _is_ summer."

_No shit._

"Do you want something to eat for breakfast? Melinda can cook you up

something real nice."

"_Melinda_?" I asked, completely bewildered. "Who's

Melinda?"

My dad paused. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I hired a cook a couple of weeks ago. My schedule's pretty busy, so I don't have time for all that cooking nonsense. Is that okay with you?"

No, it's not okay. I wanted to spit fire at my dad. For last night, for him obviously choosing Molly as his favorite in a heartbeat. It wasn't fair, none of this one. Him lying, him needing a cook. There's literally three people living in this house right now. Why in the hell would he need a cook? And his busy schedule? Sounds to me like that's just some petty excuse for being a rotten dad.

"It's fine." I lied. "But I'm not hungry right not. I was actually hoping that you would-you would do me a favor. I mean-if you're not doing anything right now."

My dad had a twinkle in his eyes. "Sure Annabeth. What is it?"

Now, I've never asked my dad to get me pads. I didn't even know if I could muster out the words write now. Do I just ask him to bring me to the store and he can while in the parking lot while I get my pads? Oh god, this was going to be _so _awkward.

"I… Uh… Um…." I looked down at my feat. "Could-could you drive me to the store?"

My dad raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I just need to get something."

"Well…. What do you need to get?"

Was he really so dense that he couldn't figure it out for himself? I was starting to get uncomfortable, rubbing my thighs and not looking into my father's eyes.

"I need a product."

My dad sighed. "Annabeth, you can tell me anything. I'm your father. So go on, what do you need?"

I closed my eyes, knowing this would be as painful as I imagined.

"Well, I need to get-."

"Good morning everyone!"

Molly barged into the kitchen in a supercilious way, having a big smile on her face that was plastered with make-up and her usual fake voice. Molly pranced over to my dad, kissed him the cheek, bidding him a good morning, smirked at me, and slipped into the seat next to dad.

"I had a great sleep last night." Molly uttered. "Except for the

heat."

My dad furrowed his brow. "I wonder why. Your sister had the same problem. There should be an air conditioner in both of your rooms."

"Well, there isn't." I said, my voice sounding irritated. "And yesterday didn't help."

Why did I just say that? Now I look like an absolute imbecile, running

my mouth whenever I get the chance. I had more control than that. At least I was more mature than Molly, so I should know better. For a minute we sat in

uncomfortable silence, with the only sound being Rolf's far-out barks from the other side of the house.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Molly said, pulling her pony-tail holder out of her hair. "Literally!"

My head spun sharply toward her. "Save it Molly! You've been nothing but a dimwitted fool since... Forever! Why don't you just lay off?"

I had a need to control my voice, making it angry but soothing at the

same time. Piper used to tell me she found it intimating, so I always put it to good use in situations. Situations like this.

Molly didn't look wounded, she just secretly stuck the middle finger up at me as my dad looked completely exasperated. He folded his paper and rubbed his temples, like my mom whenever she got migraines.

"Are we really _still _doing this Annabeth?" My dad asked.

"Yes," I crossed my arms defensively over my chest. "We are _still _doing this. It's only appropriate."

Molly rolled her eyes. "And you're telling _me _to lay off? You're such a stick in the mud, can't you be happy for me? Can't you be happy that your even here? Living in this house? God you're so selfish?"

_Selfish?_

"I'm not the selfish one here! You are!"

"And how is that?" Molly huffed. "Recall one time where I did anything self-absorbed."

"Self-absorbed? You want me to tell you when you've been a selfish little bitch?"

Molly nodded. "Enlighten me, Annabeth. Tell me how much of a bitch I've been."

"Well there was that time you ditched Bobby and I in the mall because you saw your friends-."

"That's a _stupid _example." Molly smirked. "See? I'm not selfish!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"_Yes_, you are!"

"_No, _I'm not!"

My dad, removing his hands from his temples, slapped the island table in a loud_ thud, _that made Molly and I jump.

"_Now both of you girls listen here_!" My dad gave us both the evil eye. "There will be no fighting in here whatsoever!"

"But she started it!" Molly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Only because you-you provoked me!" My voice was shaky, stumbling onto words as I went on. "Don't pretend that you didn't-!"

"ENOUGH!"

This time my dad really put down the hammer, literally, as he slammed a huge metallic hammer down on the island table.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Molly asked, baffled.

"I have an emergency stash," my dad pointed towards a tiny drawer as big as a flashlight by his knee. "Just in case delinquents come in the house."

"That's kind of cool." I said, reaching out to open the draw, but my dad swatted my hand away.

"Yes indeed, it is cool." My dad only had a small smile on his face for a second, right before it turned into a scowl. "But what isn't cool is you two fighting."

"But-." Molly said, with my dad cutting her off by touching his pointer finger to her lips.

"Hush now, sweetness. Look, I know you two have gone through some...detrimental things with each other," my dad gave me a look when he said that, "but it's an _exciting _time for us right now. Can't you two get along for a few months?"

Get along with Molly? Yeah that'll happen. When pigs fly. The only way for me to get along with my sister is to ignore her, which actually sounds pretty good.

"It's an exciting time for Molly." I stated, standing up. "And I don't want to be a part of it. I'm trying to mature about it dad, but she makes it impossible."

Molly sneered. "It's the PMS talking daddy, she'll get over it."

"Oh no," I took a step forward, Molly's eyes looking into mine. "This is just a warm up."

"Girls!" My dad said in an agitated voice. "Please, I'm begging you, for me, can you please just get along?"

"No." Molly and I said at the same time.

My dad shook his head. "What if we made a deal?"

Molly tore her eyes away from mine. Giving my dad a pouty look. "What do you mean? I didn't come her to do business."

I laughed. "Actually, you did. I don't think you know this but being famous involves hard work like business. What did you think you were gonna do? Have fun?"

"Annabeth," My dad said sharply. "You two should get along. Your sisters. Your twins."

Were we though? We never acted like it. I mean back in the day we were tight, but now? Our relationship has collapsed, and the only thing that linked us together _was _the fact that we were sisters. Other than that, we were polar opposites. Molly chose the dark side of all familiar things, and I ended up playing the stereotypical, 'not like other girls' girl. Which made me sick. In all honesty I did like the same things that Molly did. I liked to array myself with feminine clothing and make myself look presentable. It made me feel worth something, and the greatest thing about I was that I do it for myself. Not for some scrubby male, just for me.

That's another difference between Molly and me. She gives a crap what other people think of her, and that's what gets under her skin. Don't believe me? I'm good at reading people, and I can tell why people act the way they do. It's one of my special talents. Anyway, Molly always was the kind of person who needed to impress people. For me it didn't seem worth. Why should I care what other people think of me? Molly has her post-fame and fortune, I don't have anything to aspire to.

But I couldn't get along with Molly. It would be unfeasible. The only thing to do right now was glare at my sister and pray to every god out there that this is just some demented nightmare.

"What's the deal?" My sister suddenly asked, a dull tone to her voice.

My father turned around in his chair to look at us both. "It's simple really-."

"I don't like it." My mouth suddenly went dry. Why was I being so rude?

"You haven't even heard it Annabeth." Molly's jaw tightened. "But I don't think I'll be a fan of it either."

My dad shook his head. "This is just a compromise-."

"Sounds like were being punished." I said. "But go on."

My dad pursed his lips. "Alright. Well, the three of use clearly know that this summer is going to be a tuff one, obviously." My dad turned to me. "Annabeth. I know your mother forced you to come here, and that's why I think it's best if you leave early."

My heart sank. "What?"

He didn't want me around anymore, did he? And he's saying it right to my face, without any shame. I would say my dad's an asshole, but I don't think that word is quite strong enough for this predicament.

My dad must've saw the broken look on my face, because he back tracked real fast. "Oh no, sweetheart! That's not what I meant! I mean you clearly aren't comfortable in this environment, and I don't want you to feel out of place here."

"Okay." Was my only response. I feel like I've been stomped on by an elephant. Twice.

"So..." Molly twirled her hair. "If we stop fighting Annabeth goes home early? That's not fair! Where's my end of the deal?!"

My father suddenly went stiff in his chair. "Your right Molly, it's not. But I'm not sure what your end of the deal will bring." He turned toward me. "Is that okay Annabeth? Do you want to do that?"

It was like a smack in the face. My permanent infernal hell has come true. My nightmares were true, a demon Molly was, and something of a higher level. How had I been so blind? I should've fought, every second I had, to postpone this awful trip. My dad was nice to me one second, and the next time he turns his cheek he's telling me to get lost. It's not fair. And it makes me

absolutely _sick._

"I guess." I pulled at the hem of my shirt, trying not to show how destroyed I was inside. "We can manage not fighting. I suppose."

"As long as it doesn't affect me." Molly's voice was careless, I pitied her

individuality. How can someone spend so much time just thinking about themselves? Her vanity was unbearable.

But of course, just as I thought Molly was bored with this discussion and was going to occupy herself with people who weren't lame, she suddenly muttered something that made my skin crawl:

"But this _is _Annabeth's punishment daddy. She did something_ very _bad. Didn't mom tell you? That Annabeth hit me?" Molly's voice grew more confident as she went on. "So... Sending her home would be a waste. Mom would just send her right back, because she hates it here, and that's her punishment. I think this deal isn't going to work out as beautifully as you planned Daddy. Sorry, but Annabeth committee the crime, and now she has to pay."

It was dead silent. _Oh shit_.

What the hell just happened? In all reality, I _never _hit Molly. I never even laid a finger on her since the straightener incident. Why does she do this?

Actually, scratch. I _know_, why she does stupid shit like this. Throwing lies

around to keep me completely miserable. That might have worked at home, but here it's _so _not cool.

"I never hit you." I took a deep, steady breath. "I never-I _never _did anything to you."

"Is that so?" Molly sneered. "I suppose you didn't burn me with that straightener either? What makes you think dad will believe you?"

"Girls." My father said. His voice was low, a quiet pitch of silence. "I believe this marks the end of the deal." He stood up. "Annabeth, I was willing to give you a break but-." He took a deep breath and gazed at me with crestfallen eyes. "It won't be possible."

Of course it won't be possible, because the single chance of my returning home is ruined.

All I could do was stand there in the middle of the kitchen, with my sister's snobbish glare and my dad's disappointed face that both looked at me. Looked at me like I was some sort of criminal. How could someone's own family members do such a thing?

"I guess your right dad." I said. "But in theory you're both wrong."

I turned my back on the both of them, not looking at either of their expressions, when my dad suddenly called out, "Annabeth?"

I spun around. "What now?"

My dad but his lip. "That thing that you were talking about earlier-you needed to go to the store. What for?"

I could feel myself getting red, and this time it wasn't out of embarrassment of my period, or the pads really.

"Oh!" Molly clapped her hands excitingly. "Annabeth needs to get pads!"

I wanted to bash Molly over the head with a pan. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked at my dad, who, I swore, looked as uncomfortable as I did.

"Oh." He said. "Well I can drive you to the store Annabeth. Do you need to go to the store right now?"

I shot Molly a dirty look. "It's not a real emergency. Why? Do you need to do something?"

"Oh, it's just a quick business uh... Export I had to do. It shouldn't take long."

I let my muscles relax. "Alright, well don't take too long."

"And I'm going out!" Molly announced, bouncing all over the kitchen.

"Going out?" I said in bewilderment.

"Yes, Annabeth." Molly said slowly like I was five. "Some people have lives." She looked over at my dad. "Can I go out with a few cast members from my movie for a while?"

My dad looked uneasy. "Cast members? I thought you weren't meeting them until next week."

"But I got a text from all the cast members. They want to meet up at Starbucks or something. Please!"

My dad scratched his head. "Well... I don't know..."

"Please daddy!" Molly pleaded. "Please! I really want to meet everyone!"

God she's so fake. Right away I could see through Molly, and it pained me that my dad was too full of his own bullshit to notice.

"On one condition." My father said. "You'll get along with your sister."

Molly made a face. "Do I have to?"

My dad nodded. "Yes. And you too Annabeth! Don't you try to leave!"

I was halfway out of the door when he said that. I really hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Dad, I don't know-."

"So we have an agreement!" My dad announced. "Molly get along with your sister, and Annabeth be nice to your sister." He turned to me. "I'll call you when I'm done with my... Business exports."

My dad flew out of the door without another word.

"He was anxious to get out of here." Molly chirped. "It's probably because of your blood."

"Shut up." I snapped. "You do the same thing. Everyone with vagina's bleeds. It's a normal."

"How many times do I have to tell you this Annabeth?" Molly put her hand on the door and pushed outward. "Nobody cares."

I didn't have enough time to ask what she meant because left the room as fast as my dad. If nobody cars than why in the hell am I here? It's a painful experience hearing Princess say daddy and my dad pretending that I'm just another hole in the wall. I'm sure someone out there does care.

About me.

As I walked back upstairs to my room, I blatantly passed Molly's, which was only one room down from mine. She had her door almost shut with just the crack, enough for me see straight into her room. There I saw her laying down on her bed, with both earbuds in and a seventeen magazine that she was flipping through.

I opened the door. "Tell me why you said that."

Molly looked up. "WHAT?"

I walked over and yanked the earbuds out of her ears. "Why did you tell dad that? About this being my punishment?"

Molly narrowed her eyes. "What kind of fucking dumb question is that? You know why."

"Because you enjoy torturing me? Please Molly, that's a new low, even for you."

Molly didn't bat an eye. "A new low? Annabeth, I _invented _how to be a bitch. You should know that."

"But the whole daddy thing is a scam." I pointed an accusing finger at her. "Isn't it? You're acting like a nimrod to take the easy way out. Anyone could do that."

Molly sighed. She tossed her magazine aside and sat upright in her bed, pausing whatever song she was previously listening to on her phone.

"This is a rare opportunity Annabeth, so listen closely." Molly leaned forward, a sparkle in her eye. "Obviously you haven't lived through reality long enough to realize that _I'm _the one to control it. It may be hard for you to understand Annabeth, given the fact that you have no idea how to work around the situation, but I think its best we learn things my way, rather than pointing fingers at people."

She crossed her legs, giving me a smug smile.

"It's funny how everything works out perfectly when you haven't worked for it."

I felt my face heat up. "Oh no Molly, you don't give yourself enough credit. Remember all those people you blackmailed to get the top? That was a lot of work."

"Well you're not wrong." Molly cocked her head. "I like have these side conversations with you Annabeth. It reminds how much of a terrible person I am."

Now _that _caught me off guard. She knows she's awful, but how come she never admitted it till now? Does her ego get in the way of her admitting the truth? It seemed like a self-discovery, maybe one step forward for her being a better person, but there was something else that needed to be scraped out down below. Maybe I could get it out of her.

"Congratulations." I said, trying to his any amount of emotion in my voice.

Molly bit her lip. "Congratulations? That seems inappropriate."

"I mean for your future accomplishments." I said business-like. "I never congratulated you. Don't you think that it's a bit rude that I never applauded you?"

Molly considered it. "Of course. It's nice to know you care."

She gave me a wicked smile, but I wasn't cracking. Not this time.

"Actor, singer, star," I rambled off. "I'd kill myself to be in your position."

Molly waved her hand. "Complete and utter bullcrap. Annabeth, how dumb do I look? Be honest."

I stared at her, trying to come up with a clever line, but I had nothing.

"I thought looking stupid and acting it was a part of your little act." I said carefully.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "That's not answering my question."

I stomped my foot. "_And I would_ like to know if you have any pads!?"

"The bitch wants it." Molly sighed and gave me a sad look. "Isn't that right Annabeth?"

I made a fist. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Of course _you don't, I didn't expect you to. Annabeth, your smart, but you don't give your brain a rest. You run it a thousand miles and not once think to turn it off."

"Is that why I'm a bitch?" I snarled.

Molly stared at the carpet. "Oh, no."

She laughed, like she found the patterns on the carpet amusing.

"Molly." My voice was stern, but still calming.

Molly looked up. "I'm the bitch, you're the cunt. That's how this family works, right? Self-destructive mom, bratty twins, gullible dad." She smirked at that one. "It's one big happy family."

One big happy family? Obviously, I've underestimated Molly. Under the sheer idiocy that grew beneath her skin, there actually _was _some intelligence. It was all too much for me to take in at this moment. Could Molly actually be up to my level in intelligence?

My guess was that when we were in the womb Molly decided it was a good enough time to come out first, to be on top. It's petrifying to think Molly has the evil twin side of the brain.

"It's not one big happy family." I told Molly. I tried to control my voice from yelling, which was what I really wanted to do right now. "~It's one big happy fake family~!"

Molly didn't react. "How charming. Really Annabeth, what was the point of the conversation we just had?"

I blinked. Had I really been talking to Molly about a whole bunch of irrelevant bullshit this whole time?

"Whatever." I snapped. "Just tell me why you told dad about my stupid fucking punishment that was so obviously set up by _you_? And how come you told mom I hit you? Because I didn't!"

Molly just gave me a dumb look. "You really want to know Annabeth?"

My jaw tightened. "It's what I wanted to know for years. Tell me."

The urgency to know why Molly loathed me over the years was frustrating in the first place, but I needed to know. It seems like I'm lingering on this for a bit too long, but I don't care. This constant battle between my twin sister and I has been eating up my insides, making me crazy by the day.

But was this a part of Molly's plan? Did she enjoy watching me go nuts while sitting on the sideline like I was her favorite show? If Molly even had a plan that would be brilliant. And if she wasn't doing shit in the first place, than that's some black magic shit going on there.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." I offered kindly.

"Maybe." Molly said coldly. "But you're not worth the time Annabeth. Get out."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "The feelings mutual Molly. Now, do you have any pads?"

The truth is that I didn't want to be go to the store to be embarrassed in a million degree heat with the issue of my genitals. I was desperate for one lousy pad, and the tissue paper in my underwear started to get immensely uncomfortable. I just needed a fucking pad, why couldn't Molly just let me have that?

I stared at Molly and she stared right back. Neither of us blinked, and our silent staring contest would have to be broken sometime today.

Molly sighed. "Alright Annabeth. You win. My pads our under the sink, to the left."

And then she proceeded to pick up her headphones and shove them in her ears, like she couldn't be bothered with me anymore.

As I headed towards the bathroom I thought of how odd that conversation was. About how Molly just came right out and said she was a bitch. All along this little game she's been pulling has been true, and it's mostly because I let it happen.

I switched on the bathroom light, looking around to see if Molly's bathroom was any bigger than mine. It wasn't.

Huh. So maybe if dad was really playing favorites, wouldn't the star child have a much larger bathroom than her less-interesting sister? It was stupid of me to get worked up over something like bathroom size, but I wonder how many times Molly has caught dad doing something out of the usual. Like slipping up whenever he addressed one of us, because so far that's one of the only things I've noticed since I got here.

Molly's bathroom counter was filled with make-up, different hairbrushes, and hair straightener (to my horror) so it seems like she's already unpacked most of her stuff. As for me, I'm still having trouble adjusting to such a large area being in my domain. Unpacking was the least of my worries.

In this bathroom there were three sinks, just like mine, so I wasn't sure which one to look under for the pads. I suppose the first one? It would be stupid not to look in any of them.

I bent to open the cabinet to take a peek inside. In here was just a bottle of lotion and conditioner. Did she say the left? Did she mean the far left of the middle left? I slammed the cabinet, frustrated with Molly and her vague instructions.

I leaned out of the doorway of the bathroom.

"Molly."

She nodded her head to the music she was listening too, and I realized that right now I had the advantage of going through her stuff. One quick look around couldn't hurt, right?

It wasn't much to look through though, her makeup bags were littered across the floor and other toiletries that I didn't care for. I proceeded to open up cabinets and look for her pads, but they weren't anywhere in sight. Was she lying to me?

I started to grow irritated. I wasn't sure who it was with, Molly or my dad, but I couldn't stay here any longer. Maybe I was going crazy from hormones or something, but I've been pissed ever since I got here.

I took another look around the bathroom, opening Molly's cabinets again and shuffling threw all her stuff. Aha! The pads were hidden! How could I have been so stupid!

Molly was right, the pads were to the left, disguised by two large shampoo bottles. Of course.

I suppose she would mind if I took more than a few, but I didn't want to risk going to the store with my dad. I was already extremely embarrassed with Molly for outing me out like that... I _could _just stuff my underwear at night. Right?

In the end I ended up taking five of them from the package and storming out of Molly's room with a hefty glare in her direction. If she saw me take more than one of her pads, she didn't pursue me about it. I could care less.

What I did care about was our little talk. I'm not sure what to feel right now, and Molly seems to be on the road to being a manipulative wench who _will _take advantage of what's she's given to in the future. My only hope is that she'll crash and burn. And yeah, it _is _cruel, because she's my sister and all, but in reality she doesn't deserve any of it. The fame, or the fortune.

The only thing I could do was get in between it.

I decided to stay in my room for the majority of the afternoon. Since there was nothing better to do than have a dog snuggle up to you while catching up on the latest episode of Bob's Burgers on Netflix. What a life.

Rolf was a real comfort. I'm not usually a dog person, but I could chill with a dog. Piper has a huge Great Dane, and whenever I went over her house the thing would try and jump on my at every chance that it got. Rolf was a decent size. And the only decent thing around here.

Halfway through an episode I got bored, which wasn't like me since most of the time I'm bored I do things by myself. I could read, but the only books I brought were suddenly uninteresting to me at the moment. So now what? Walk around and hope that someone would pop up and ask me for a play date? I suppose I could do a lot, since this was L.A. and possibilities were endless, but I couldn't drive, and I didn't have any friends. Likewise, Molly would laugh right in my face if I asked if she would like to do something with me. Yeah, no friends.

Speaking of Molly, I had no idea how to come between Molly and her career. Sure it's diabolical and being her sister I should support her all the way threw, but right now I was leaning toward the revenge side of things. And that I wasn't good at.

I could talk to Piper about Molly, but she hasn't talked to me since I first arrived in L.A. I guess she's having a blast with Jason, going to parties that I was too much of a push over to go to.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, and Rolf looked up from where he was resting on my ottoman. Is that Piper texting me?

I leapt off my bed to grab the phone, and to my surprise, it was someone that I was never expecting.

_**Thalia: Come over.**_

**So a minor cliff hanger. Too predictable? Bleh. I haven't caught up on this in a while, so for the small number of people who actually enjoy this story, here's the latest chapter. And not to sound desperate but... Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**  
****Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.****  
**  
~~~~~~~~~

I watch as my dad pulls away, his engine purring as the care rode away in the distance. For only a moment I stood there, staring at the back of his car until I could no longer see it. I clutched my phone to my chest. Oh how nervous I was.

About an hour ago I got a text from a girl that I meat in a fancy bathroom last night. That girl was Thalia. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, just remember hear through an odd memory, but she decided to contact me just at the time I was ready to go nuts, asking me to hang out at her place. What she didn't mention was that here house was a freaking mansion.

And that's why I stood with my back behind it, because even though I've only been in L.A. for barely two days, I was already sick of seeing large buildings that housed families of three. I was hoping Thaila was just as cool as she was last night. Otherwise, I'd have to stick one in for myself.

My dad was curious about it too, but I doubt he was happy to get me out of the house. No doubt he's cheating on my mom behind her back, and I bet he was already sick of my rude off-put comments. I couldn't help it, sometimes I don't think before speaking.

Finally I sighed, and turning around I saw it, the huge mansion that apparently Thalia lived in. It was bigger than my dad's, having more acres of land around it, and the fact that it had its own tennis court off to the side and it's very own football stadium. Damn, Thaila's loaded.

I managed to get through most of the crosswalk without tripping on my own feet. I couldn't help it, the fabulous gardens, and the statues of Greek and Roman gods that littered the front yard. It was all just so... Magical. Heck, even the freaking air felt like I was in some majestic heaven. It was _that_ addicting.

As soon as I got to the door (after walking about a million fucking steps), it swung open, with a smirking Thaila standing right in the doorway.

"Wow B, you came right on time." She leaned out of the doorway and shouted something I couldn't comprehend.

"Sorry about that." She rolled her eyes. "My brother is the worst, but come in."

Unlike last night, Thalia have no indication of wearing something fancy. She was in short black shorts with studs on them, and a t-shirt with the words _Role Model_ in white on the front. Her long spiky hair was up in a complicated-looking bun, and her blue eyes pierced right through me.

"Uh, sure."

Ever been in a mansion? No? Me neither. Not till yesterday. But compared to Thalia's house, my dad's looked like a shack. A shack with a maid.

The issue was that the front entrance stretched so far out that I had to look twice to make sure this was fucking real. And hell, _it was_. By God, forget the shack. _This_ will be haunting my dreams by the time I'm fifty.

"Alright." Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the entrance. "Stop gawking. You know your drooling."

I straightened my vision. "Sorry it's just..."

_Your house is really fuckin big and I'm not used to these things yet_.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. My dad has money, sue me. Actually, don't, you'll lose."

I couldn't help but laugh. "This is like Gatsby style. I'm impressed."

"Likewise." Thalia responded lamely. "I suppose I could say the same for you, but I hate people."

I realized we were in a small, dense hallway that didn't look like it belonged in the house at all. Thalia stopped at a staircase that rung all the way up to about twenty feet.

"A spiral staircase." I cocked my head. "Classy."

"Not really."

At that I have a big huff. "Yeah right."

"Okay!" Thalia held her hands up defensively. "You got me, the house is classy. Thanks for coming over by the way."

She was hopeful, no doubt, but I was curious. "No problem. Why did you ask me to come over anyway? It's not like we're best friends or anything. We met in a bathroom."

"A _classy _bathroom," Thalia corrected. "And I'm not trying to pull you down on anything here. Trust me, gals like us need to look out for one another."

It was such a stupid and corny thing to say that I couldn't help but smile. Thalia does sound truthful. Even though I barely know here. But hey, it's not every day that you meet someone in a bathroom who could take out all the dudes at your school in less than a minute.

"On that note," Thalia took a step up the spiral staircase. "I also have some fucking rad things to tell you." Thalia made a face. "And no thanks to my stupid brother."

She left on that note, climbing up the stairs without grace. I was wondering what the hell she was so beat-up about.

"What about you brother?" I asked carefully.

Thalia stopped. She turned around to face me, a mix of frustration and annoyance plastered on her face.

"He's just... Well I'll explain in a few minutes." She looked me up and down. "But first, fashion tips."

Confused, I followed her up the stairs, were they branched out to what look liked a loft.

Thalia smirked. "Welcome to casa Del Thalia."

I had to admit, it was impressive. The whole room was laid out in a large circle, with everything slightly black and filled with teenage-angst. There were posters of bands on the wall, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, etc. Really, too many to count. The floor was a marble void, that literally made me feel like I was going to fall right threw it. Everything else, was black. Her dressers, the nightstand, the bed with spikes coming out of the sides. It was really all thrilling.

"Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Yeah." Thaila flopped down on her bed. "Did it all myself. You can go ahead and call me emo now."

"You're not emo," I inspected a midnight-blue electric guitar near Thalia's closet. "You just like to express your inner turmoil."

Thaila rolled her eyes. "Inner turmoil? Wow B, didn't know you could go dark. I'd like to say that black is... My way of telling my dad I hate him."

I tore my eyes away from the guitar. "I guess that's something we have in common."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You hate your dad too? What'd he do? Completely ignore you for more than half of your life and suddenly want to be your best friend?"

I had to think about that. Thaila was so straight forward and wasn't afraid to say something that might hurt someone's feelings, that I wasn't really sure how to react to it. I wasn't offended though, I could suck that up.

"Not really." I sat down on one of Thalia's bean bags, so I could talk and sit right across from her. "More like the reverse... I haven't seen my dad in three months."

"Three months is like three days to me." Thalia said carelessly. "But go on, explain. I'm your friend."

I smiled. Thaila _is_ my friend. Even if I haven't realized it till now.

"It's really my sister," I spat, venom filling my voice. "She's just so..."

"Bitchy?" Thalia offered.

I made a face. "More than that. She's like that one popular girl in every high school flick ever. And I could elaborate, but we'd be here forever."

Thalia nodded. "What's her name? Amanda? Ashley? Annie?"

"The fuck? Why would her name be that?"

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know, because _your_ name starts with an A. Sometimes weirdo families have that first letter thing going on."

"Yeah well," I tried to keep the irritation down in my voice. "She's not just my sister. She's my fucking _twin_ sister."

Thalia leaned forward, her eyes widened with excitement. "_Twin_ sister?! You've got to be shitting me!"

I groaned. "Yeah, well in that case she's my evil twin."

Thalia was still beaming. "Do she look exactly like you? Do people mistake you for her? Do you have a picture of her?"

"Chill out!" I shook my head gravely. "To answer your questions, we do look alike... In many ways. And people don't even mistake us for one another either... Probably because she acts like a conceited bitch more than eighty percent-scratch that-one hundred percent of the time she's fucking alive. I bet she dreams about being a bitch."

Thalia hooted. "Sounds like a problem. Well, do you have a picture of her?"

Unfortunately I did have a picture of Molly on my phone. _Not_ on my photos but her Instagram. Like I'd have the devil wench lurking through my phone. Yeah right.

"Hey, what's you Wi-Fi password?" I asked Thalia. "Gothgirl1700?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. "I could kick you out for saying stupid shit like that. But I'm too nice."

I managed to get a decent photo of Molly up on my phone. I mean, her Instagram was littered with a whole bunch of obnoxious dumbass photos of her, so it was only right to pick the blandest out of all them.

I plopped down next to Thalia on her bed, she didn't seem to care, and gave her my phone.

"This is her? She doesn't look all that bitchy."

I managed not to roll my eyes. "Trust me, she is."

Thalia started to go through other photos of Molly. Most of them were captioned with, _wish_ _you looked like this_, and a whole bunch of other pretentious bullshit like that.

Thalia gazed at a picture of Molly with some of her friends from school. "Her name is Molly? Like the drug?"

"Yup." I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Never thought of it like that. I could use that as a comeback someday."

Thalia handed me back my phone. "Would it be a stereotype to say that all blondes are annoying? Because my brother would totally fit into that category."

I pocketed my phone. "Your brother? What's up with him?"

Thalia inspected her nails, like she was bored with the topic of her brother. "He's a dunderhead, that's what he is. _And I don't even know what a dunderhead is_! But I'll explain that later."

"Why?"

Thalia leaped off the bed. "Because right now we're going out shopping. _For you_. And this isn't really the ideal place to talk shit about our relatives, trust me. You in?"

A sudden lump clogged my throat. I usually enjoyed shopping and stuff but... I didn't have any money with me and I'd feel guilty if Thalia bought anything for me.

"Uh... Well..." _Just say it you idiot_. "I-uh don't-don't have any money with me-."

"No problem!" Thalia slung a satchel over her shoulder. "Don't worry B, I got you covered."

Thalia just finished her first year of college at Stanford-and was home until her sophomore year started till the middle of August-which she told me would fly by like the snap of someone's fingers.

At first I was a little intimated by that. Thalia looked like she could pass for a fifteen year old-and also an eighteen year old-but I didn't know that she was two years older than me. I've only ever had friends who were my age, sans Jason who is a year older than me, so of course I could feel my heart beating like made when she told me she'd already graduated high school. Fuck, I'm really young.

The funny thing is that Thalia probably didn't give a shit that I was that much younger than her, in fact, she didn't even bat a single eyelash when I told her my plans for next year's courses that I was taking for my senior year. She was probably bored or either tuning me out though. I had that effect on people, boring them to death. But hey, if you're good at something, you should keep at it.

"You live in L.A.?" She suddenly asked me.

We were at a red light, with streets that I wasn't familiar with in a huge Range Rover. There were shops all around us and the traffic was bustling. Thalia already flipped off two people.

"Nope." Maybe I should have told her that last night. "San Diego."

"Huh." Thalia switched the radio station, which played some song by the Dirty Heads. "Nice place, I guess. Only been there a few times."

"Yeah," My heart started beating fast again. "Hey, where are we going?"

Thalia gave me a mischievous grin. "You'll see. So what's the haps with your sister? And what are you doing in L.A. anyway?"

I gazed at the red light. "Visiting my dad. My parents aren't divorced-."_But they will be_. "My dad had a long-term business trip," _That was a lie to cheat on my mom obviously_. "And my sister is-."

Suddenly I stopped short. What is Molly exactly? She wasn't famous just yet, she only had contracts that were leading her up to believe so, and so would it be the formal way to say she was an up ang coming star in the big league of musicians and actors? Or just another wannabe fake-out?

I decided to go with the answer I was most comfortable with. "Molly has a contract."

Thalia didn't say anything for a while. "What do you mean? Like she's gonna be a fucking singer or something?"

"Yeah." I sat up in my seat. "But it's like, she hasn't recorder anything yet."

"But she will." Thalia said.

"Yeah." I repeated. "She will. Anyways, you don't want to meet Molly. Like, _at all_."

Thalia smirked. "Don't think I can handle princess?"

I laughed. "You? You could knock her out of the ball park. As in not meeting her, she just has an aurora of bitchiness that's completely revolting. Did I mention that she calls my dad Daddy and he calls her sweetness? Total barf-worthy."

"Ugh," Thalia wrinkled her nose. "That's some incest shit right there. Next thing you know, they'll be fucking on the floor."

My eyes widened. "You know what? That doesn't even surprise me. But _ew_."

Thalia jerked the wheel to the right. I had no idea where we were going, and I really hope that I could trust information like this with Thalia. I mean, she seems nice enough, but you don't really know a person until _they_ tell you stuff about themselves.

"So," I said after a prolonged silence. "What's up with your family? I mean, if you're cool with talking about it."

Thalia popped her gum. "There's not much to tell. My mom died in car crash when I was nine."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Do I say sorry? That doesn't feel genuine.

"Anyway," Thalia continued without my input. "My brother is only a year younger than I am, so the both of us remember mom like a not-so-distant memory. I don't know, she wasn't around a lot. Didn't bother me, she never won the best parent award from me. She was much closer to my brother."

She took a deep breath, like saying all that was getting a lump off her chest. Or maybe she's said it to so many people that she's sick and tired of hearing about her dead-beat mom. I guess I could relate.

But I was reluctant to hear more. "Another parent? Another mom or dad?"

Thalia nodded, her eyes sharp on the road. "Yeah, my dad. He owns like a million businesses on the east coast. I'm not sure _why _we live in California though. It's real stupid if you ask me.

Thalia took another sharp turn. Gods she's an awful driver.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Oh no," Thalia made a face. "There's more. I mean, I don't normally tell people about my private life and shit, but I think I can trust you." She winked at me. "Also, note that I'm bisexual and not coming on to you."

"Noted." I couldn't help but smiling. "And also know that I'm heterosexual and plain as bread."

Thalia turned into a parking lot. "B, you're not plain-oh fuck."

I was too invested in the conversation to actually see what was going on in one of the parking spaces ahead of us.

It was a dog. A dog smaller than Rolf, but still big enough to withstand a push down the stairs. I could identify this dog as an Irish settler, and probably still a puppy. Although I couldn't tell by the way it was yapping and growling in the parking spot.

"Ah geez." Thalia looked behind her. "Looks like this is a backup."

I didn't respond. Did someone run over this dog? How could someone have not seen him or her in the parking spot? In any case, whose dog was it?

Without thinking, I went straight for the door. I unbuckled my seatbelt fast, and threw myself out of the car within seconds. Thalia shouted my name furiously, but I ignored her. Call me stupid or crazy or insane, but I wanted to help this dog. Why? Because if it were my dog, I'd want someone to help it too.

I'm able to maneuver past cars and people honking their horns and shouting profanity at me. Thalia's car wasn't too far away from where the dog was, and even though I couldn't see it well from there, I was at the parking spot in less than a minute.

The dog was lying down on the hot June pavement, with one of its paws sticking up in a position that I knew wasn't conventional. He/she was also whimpering, something that made my heart melt inside. How could anyone hit this dog?

I look back, and Thalia is still sitting in her car, although she's raising an eyebrow at me and gesturing for me to get on with whatever I was going to do. Oh right.

The flow of the parking lot was now interrupted with me staring down at this helpless dog. I noticed that he-she didn't have a collar on. So, possibly a stray. But also a possible home-owners dog. My mouth went dry. Who would leave their dog out here like this?

"Eh," I whip back around, and a man with a Scottish drawl and a reek of a thousand alcoholic beverages penetrate from him.

"Is this yer dog?" He asks me.

I notice he's wearing a badge on him, and why he wasn't wearing the rest of his police uniform, I don't know.

"Uh," _What the hell am I supposed to tell this guy_? "Well... Um..."

"Of course it is!" Suddenly Thalia is beside me, and I'm ever so grateful for her presence. "Sorry sir, my cousin is hopelessly confused."

The man looks stoned. Literally, he probably couldn't even tell if we were here or this was all but a hallucination.

"Well," He slurs, putting his hand on a nearby car for balance. "Is this yer dog or-or not?"

I look for Thalia for help. She's too busy giving the man a colossal of a grin.

"Yes, sir." She gives the dog a look of pity and then leans down to pat its head. "Poor Ranger."

I almost want to gag. _Ranger_? Couldn't she do any better than that? God, it's almost as bad as Rolf. _Almost_.

"Well," The man slurs one last time. "Ye better get yer dog to the vet now."

_And you better lay off the weed for a while too, pal._

I nodded, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Thank you sir, but Ranger here ran away a few days ago-."

"Two to be exact." Thalia added to my story. "We've been worried sick. I can't believe we found him out here. In a parking lot no less."

I wasn't sure if it was worth telling a story to this cop. It was obvious that he was barely listening, although I wasn't sure that he would forget any of this later on. But it beats me, I've never been high before.

"Are ye two-" The man wagged a finger between Thalia and I and wiggled his eyebrows.

Obviously, he hadn't bothered to listen that Thalia and I were 'cousins' before. Huh, so the drugs _do _make you forget stuff.

Thalia pulled me close. "The both of us have been in a relationship since forever. Isn't that right honey?"

I give Thalia a death glare. "Yup... Baby."

I wasn't sure how much of this the cop was buying, since he kept slipping in and out of reality by the second, but his dazed eyes pointed towards us like a hungry shark. What a perv.

"Well," _If this dick says well one more time_-. "If it's yers, it's yers."

I sighed in relief. I hadn't expected that to go down too smoothly. Now what am I going to do with the dog? Bring it home? Maybe, but then I'll have to explain to my dad what I was doing with Thalia, and there's no doubt in my mind that he would get freaking pissed at me. And likewise, I didn't want to spend the rest of the summer with Molly taunting me about the dog. One summer with her is just enough.

Thankfully the cop left just in time for me to go over to the dog and inspect it. So far, the only thing I know about this dog is that it's an Irish Settler and that it's a girl. The brown coat of the dog was filthy, and its eyes kept giving me this feeling that I was suddenly responsible for this dog. Damn, why do I have to be so nice?

I knew Thalia was standing right over me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing with this dog. In all honesty, I just didn't want to leave her here to suffer. I know how people can be cruel to their dogs, and I just didn't want anything bad to happen to this poor animal. I thought about Rolf, and even in the short time that I've known him, I would never leave him out her injured, or even worse, to die. Maybe the dog ran away without a collar on and has been roaming the streets for days. But that's not all what's in question. Why would anyone let their dog out without a leash on?

Immediately, my eyes went to her paw. Like I described it before, it was in an ungodly position that I swore must have been painful for the dog. She was still whimpering, but that didn't mean that I should just touch her or even pick her up. One time I read that even the gentlest of dogs can become unpredictable and dangerous when exposed to large amounts of pain.

I turned around to Thaila. "It's and she."

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. I couldn't tell if she was pissed at me or not. "Beautiful. We'll call her Princess. No offense, but what are you gonna do with that dog?"

My mind went into overdrive. Maybe I could pick this dog up and maybe put it into Thalia's car...

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but do you-do you mind?"

Like before, I couldn't tell if Thalia was pissed at me or not. I just assumed that she was bothered but the fact that she had to leave her car alone for a couple of minutes so I could go after some stupid dog. I was not expecting her to give me a Cheshire cat grin.

"B, this is the most exciting thing that's happened to me ever since my brother got his head stuck in the Wendy's drive-through window." She crouched down to pay the dog on the head. "Of course I'll help but-." She looked behind her. "It'll be hard getting the dog in the backseat."

"I got that covered." I pointed swiftly towards Thalia's car. "You drive around here and open the trunk. The both of us will carry Princess-." Huh, the name was sticking on me. "And we'll figure out what to do with her then."

Thalia shook her head. "You're crazy B, but I can't argue." She shot up and started moving out of the not-so-empty parking space. "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much."

I watched as she walked away. Her steps slightly brutish, like she owned this parking lot or something. Could I trust Thalia? Yup. And I wasn't having it any other way.

I decided to try and lift Princess, she was small, but whenever I touched her she whimpered and wailed and I had no idea whether or not she would bite me or even if she had rabies. I'd just have to wait until Thalia came around with the car.

A couple of seconds later a Range Rover was parked in front of the parking space, and Thalia managed to flip off anyone who honked the horn at her.

"So what now?" She asked me. "You take the end and I'll improvise?"

I stared at Princess. I didn't want to get to cozy with the dog, but I'm going to have to eventually lift her up into the trunk.

I cleared my throat and looked up at Thalia. "Yeah. Do it gently though, and as much as she yelps and stuff don't put her down."

Thalia frowned. "That's dark thinking B, but you're the boss."

Eventually the both of us managed to lift Princess into the back of the trunk. Twice she nipped Thalia, who swore like a sailor, and almost got me, although I was too fast for her.

"Alright Princess." She was lying down in the back, and as I looked at her, I swore I saw sparkles in her eyes. "We're gonna take of you, alright?"

Her ears perked up at that, and Thalia shot up another middle finger.

"Where's the nearest vet?" I asked her, hoping there wasn't any desperation in my voice. The two of us were back on the road again, and all I could think about was the poor dog that was injured in the back.

"Don't worry B." Thalia grinned. "I got everything under control."

"Why is it that everything bad happens to me?" I murmur to myself.

For some odd reason, perhaps even why things have been off this whole day, the California sunny sky has suddenly taken a turn for the worst. Now instead of clear skies and sunshine, it's more like dark clouds and sluggish rain. Which was an odd thing in California. It _never_ rains here, so when the umbrellas start to pull out, people start to panic.

It's also a huge irony since I'm actually in a good mood. Okay, scratch that, I'm a little moody since I can't see Princess right now and my sister is a huge bitch and my dad is possibility cheating on my dad, but I'm alright.

Okay, I'm in a not-as-moody-as-I-could-have-been-when-I-first-got-here mood. But hey, at least I saved a dog today.

After Thalia and I hauled Princess up in the back of her Range Rover, we decided, okay, _she decided_ it would be best to go to a vet that was too far for Princess to run away from. Huh, why hadn't I thought of that?

Thalia told me she had loads of money on her, so she was able to pay for any injuries that the dog needed patching up from. She wouldn't tell anyone her name, and I wouldn't tell anyone mine. It's best we kept this as private as possible.

"You see-," Thalia explained to one of the veterinarians. "Our dog went out in the backyard to play with one of the neighborhood kids-and well-the kids wasn't too easy on her."

She gestured to the broken paw, and I gawked at how easy it was for Thalia to lie to this woman. She was such a smooth talker that I almost believed her.

"I see," The veterinarian inspected Princess's paw. "I can help, of course, but it's going to pay you. Where are your parents?"

Thalia dug in her satchel for a wad of cash. "Is this enough?"

She wagged to paper roll in front of the veterinarian, she hungrily nodded.

"Of course." She gave me an odd look. "But only person can be here at a time with their pet. Especially since your dog is injured."

"I'll stay." Thalia offered. I wanted protest, but Thalia leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry, I got this."

And that's how I ended up pacing the waiting room of the veterinarian's waiting room. I so badly wanted to know what was going on with Princess, but I knew they would never let me in there. The secretary was giving me strange looks, but I ignored her. So far, my dad hasn't gotten any better.

Maybe it was because I had my period or maybe it was because of this trip in general, but I suddenly had no patients for waiting around to see what would happen with things that I should clearly be a part of. And it's only been _twenty minutes_. Damn it. Where is Thalia and Princess?

Thirty minutes in and I dozed off. Big surprise, it was only three in the afternoon and _now_ I needed a nap. I really hope the secretary wasn't taking any pictures of me sleeping.

I don't remember what I was dreaming, but whatever it was must have been good because I groaned when Thalia shook me awake.

"What?" I blinked sleepy eyes at her. She shook her head at me.

"Princess is staying for the night." She straightened in her chair. "I would have told you earlier but you looked really peaceful sleeping."

"Wait, why aren't we taking Princess with us?" I suddenly got annoyed. "And can we _please_ change her stupid name?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, she has to stay overnight for a checkup and shit. And then she has to get surgery done on her paw. And what name she would even give her?"

I grinned. "Collie. Should we trust these...? Doctors?"

Thalia nodded. "PHD's and everything. Now, should we go?"

I wasn't comfortable with leaving Collie all alone in this place for the night... But if it's for the best...

I sighed. "Okay. And first thing tomorrow you're driving me here."

Thalia considered it. "Deal. Now let's get out of here before I die of boredom."

"Agreed." Suddenly I remembered the awful weather outside. "And it's raining."

"Rain is piss-poor compared to us." Thalia said. She opened her hello kitty umbrella.

"And people will think your piss-poor with that umbrella." I commented.

Thalia glared at me. "You want rain on your precious blond head? Bitch, come over here."

I chuckled and went to open the door as Thalia and I both ran in the summer heat/rain. And the funny thing is, is that I don't miss the sunshine at all.

"What a day." Thalia inclined on her bed. "Don't you think?"

I sunk down in her bean-bag chair. All I could think about was Collie. Was she doing okay without Thalia and I there with her? It's been a wild day. With me getting my period and standing up for myself in front of Molly-well kind of-I think I need another nap. On top of that I rescued a dog who may or may not be a stray or have a home. Yeah, todays been a pretty fucking good day.

"We didn't get to go shopping." Was all I could say.

"Big deal." Thalia suddenly sat forward in her bed. "I almost forgot!"

She leaped off her bed and rummaged through her draws. My eyes caught on how excited she was, and normally she was gloomy.

"Here they are!" She held up two-three rectangle-shaped pieces of paper in her hand.

"Are those concert tickets?" I asked.

"Yup." Thalia sat down next to me on the beanbag, squishing me on the opposite side.

"Concert tickets to one of my favorite bands-."

"Green day?" I guessed.

"I _wish_. Nah, there called the-."

"Hey Thalia!"

Suddenly my mouth went dry. My heart started beating like crazy again and I couldn't believe. _He_ was here. How could he possibly-?

"Hey Thalia," he was at the top of the stairs, and his eyes bulged when he saw me. The blue eyes, the way they both look ready for the kill. How have I not seen it before? _How could I have been so blind?_

"_Annabeth_?" He squeaked.

"Jason." I breathed.

**Cliffhanger! Well, not really. So yeah... Don't really have a lot to say a lot about this chapter. And I know your probably wondering where Percy comes in in all of this, but don't worry, next chapter. I swear. Promise. It's gonna happen. Besides, a lot more drama is coming up to. And to **_**theonewholives**_** who said that Thalia's dad should be a director, there's something special coming up for that. Please Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~

I closed my eyes. _ Maybe he's not really here_, I think, _maybe I'm just dreaming_.

Yeah, dreaming. I dreamt this all up in one day. One quick nap. Getting a dog, having a loaded best friend. Yeah, all I dream.

What would help in this dream was some guidance. If I could imagine, maybe, that Jason wasn't in front of me, maybe he could just go away. Maybe if I imagine that I never talked to him during any of those schools days or hung out with him and Piper during the weekends, maybe I could make him vanish. It could work. It's my dream, I could imagine up Ninja's or that dragon from Shrek.

But no, this was not a dream.

I open my eyes. He's still standing there, his eyes widened and gawking at me like I was naked or something. I must have looked the same, no doubt, because I wasn't expecting this at all. In fact, I hadn't expected any of this stuff to happen today. It was... Whimsical.

"Jason." I say it again. The name has a familiar ring to it.

All in all, Jason looks good. Maybe even better since the last time I saw him. He still has that handsome rugged look to him, and it doesn't look like he lost any of the familiar upbeat happiness to him. But in other words, the last time I saw him was a couple of weeks ago. No, a person can't change that fast in all those days.

Thalia, looking back and forth at us in amazement, cleared her throat,

"You two know each other?" She asks, her eyebrows slightly raised.

I couldn't find my voice. Here Jason is, standing before me, it's like... It's like I'm back home.

Well, almost back home.

Thankfully, Jason spoke up. "Yeah, uh, we go to-."

"Used to." I corrected, cutting him off.

Jason bit his lip. "_Used to_ go to school together."

Jason averted his eyes, and so did I. This shouldn't seem as weird as it is, but a million questions boiled up in my mind. I told both Jason and Piper that I was going to L.A. For the summer, so it wasn't a secret that I was here... Unless you count for hanging out with your sister. That was questionable.

So Jason was keeping this life all a secret? I wanted to know why, I really did, but my tongue betrayed me. Maybe later.

"Wow," Thalia gave a nervous laugh. "Ironic. Anyway, Jason, what do you want?"

Thalia doesn't know Jason and I were some-what close friends, with the link that was Piper. She doesn't know that I have his number embedded in my phone.

Jason nervously scratched his neck. "Nothing, I was just going to ask who your special guest was and-." He stopped short to point at me. "You're going Annabeth?"

"She hasn't answered yet." Thalia rolls her eyes, annoyed with her brother's question. "Anyway, you coming Annabeth?"

To a concert? I've only been to one other concert in my whole life, a Rihanna one. But that's when I was ten. And what was this? A rock concert?

"Who's playing?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Thalia tapped her fingers on the concert tickets. "The Tweakers. Local band, but it's worth it."

I gave a nervous shudder. _The Tweakers_? What a ridiculous band name. But if Thalia wants me to go, I'll go. I won't leave her hanging by herself, or that's what I'd imagine she would do. Although, I haven't gave much thought to Thalia having a lot of friends. I don't, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't.

I cleared my throat. "Okay... When? Tomorrow?"

Thalia nodded. "Yeah, and we have to bring Jason along with us." She wrinkled her nose. "Not a good sign."

Jason stuck out his tongue. "Hey! I got you those tickets! Be fucking grateful, they weren't easy to get! I had do spineless shit to get those! And don't forget it!"

Thalia stood, leaving enough room for me to lurch to the middle of the bean bag.

"Blah, blah, blah." Thalia walked up to Jason. He was taller than her by at least a half of a foot, but for some reason she seemed more intimidating than him.

"I'll be right back." Thalia started to go down the first rung of the stairs. "Don't get her pregnant Jason!"

It was such an odd statement that I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Jason. But now we were left alone, and I had no idea what to say to him, even though I had a million questions.

"So..." Jason leaned against the wall. "Your friends with my sister?"

I gripped the edges of the bean bag. "Not really. I've only been hanging out with her for a day." Pause. "What about _you_? I'm more surprised than you are."

Jason hunched his shoulders. "Look, I know you have the right to hear the truth-."

"You got _that_ right."

"-But I have my reasons too."

He seemed sincere and genuine, a good combo when you've been hiding so many secrets for a while. I didn't know when Thalia would be back, but I wanted to know the truth from Jason. He sat down on a nearby chair.

The first question that came to my mind was an obvious one. "Does Piper know?"

Jason bit his lip. "No... I've been trying to get some courage to tell her but it's a dupe."

Then I asked the question I really wanted to know. "So what then? Been living in an apartment for while? Why take a break from this life?"

"Well..." He bit his lip again, and I realized that must mean he was nervous. Or that he was lying. "I wasn't comfortable with going to school here, so I asked my dad to transfer me over to Goode when I was fourteen. He wasn't happy about it, but he did it."

"So you drove thirty minutes from here to Goode every day?" I exclaimed.

I remembered the ridiculous plane ride that brought both Molly and I here that could've been a half an hour from car. But no, Molly wanted to do it her way. She wanted to flaunt off the plane like nobody's business, and that made me sick.

"Yes." Jason's eyes darted all over the room when he talked. Why was he so nervous?

"I guess I could understand." I could sympathize with Jason. Whatever is going on in this household is his business, but I know exactly how he feels.

Jason stood. "There. That's the truth. And now I'm going to college and spending the rest of my life with Piper and this huge secret. Happy now?"

I wasn't. I didn't mean for him to get angry with me about this. I just wanted to... Well I just wanted to know what the heck he was doing here.

"I won't tell Piper." I say. "But you should."

Jason hesitated. "It's a lot to handle. She thinks I'm... An upper middle class jock who just _loves_ football."

"So?" I stay grounded. How can he not understand any of this? "You can't spend the rest of your life with a girl who doesn't know the real you, you just can't."

"Look, Annabeth." Jason growls. "I get that you want to help, but I can handle this sort of stuff on my own, I'm a pro."

I opened my mouth, but no words followed. I'm not sure whether or not I should believe Jason that he's going to tell Piper the truth of who he is. It seemed like such a big thing to hide from someone. Kind of like being famous. Kind of like Molly.

And then it hit me.

Jason wasn't famous, that I could get behind. He wasn't well-known or has any connections to the entertainment world that I also know. But what he's afraid of is becoming Molly. He's afraid to let things get over his head, and from where he stands, he's in control of everything right now. I don't want to push him, but I can encourage him.

"From what I see you have Piper right where you want her." I say bitterly.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Right where I want her? You're making it sound like I want to murder her or something."

"Murder, dating," I sang. "It's all but the same."

A noble lie, but I wanted to sound wise. Get _him_ right where I want him to be.

"Cut the crap Annabeth." He snaps. "I came here to ask Thalia something and I'm leaving."

Why are all boys like that? They can't take anything they can't handle. I see that as cowardice, maybe I could break that.

"I guess I'll see you then." I said, unbothered. "Have fun _not_ telling your girlfriend and my bed friend who you _really_ are."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll maybe tell her, or maybe not tell her. Happy?"

"Than I'll tell her."

I didn't come here to argue. I didn't come to L.A. to be happy either, so Jason's going to have tuff time getting out of this one.

"Thank about it." I told him. He stood there, glaring daggers at me, ones that I've only seen him direct at towards his enemies

Am I his enemy now? No. He's just being a big baby about this.

"See you tomorrow than." He snarls.

I watch him walk down the first couple of steps of the spiral staircase, and when his head disappears, I rely on why just happened.

_Jason is Thalia's brother_.

Jason never told me about his life at home. I didn't even know if Piper knew. Isn't that odd? I've been hanging out with this guy for so many years that all I knew about him was that he was interested in Piper. That's it. _Am_ I really friends with Jason?

My thoughts are drained when Thalia comes back up the stairs. She gives me a brief smile before throwing a bag of chips towards me. They're Doritos.

"We have loads of those," she tells me, flinging herself on the bed. "And to make things even better, my dad's never around. Probably will never see him."

She's telling me this to make me feel better, I know. I don't know why but meeting someone else's parents is so nerve wracking. Hell, _meeting_ new people is just all nerve wracking.

"Was Jason being annoying?" Thalia jokes.

I wonder if she heard what we were talking about. I doubt it though, she'd be giving Jason hell if she knew.

"Nah," I try and change to topic of the conversation. "So the Tweakers huh? What do they sound like?"

"Like a rock band." Thalia says, like I'm an idiot. "There a mix between Three Days Grace and any Pop Punk band you could think of really."

"You seem to like bands." I say, pointing to all the posters in her room.

Thalia grins. "Bands are _life_."

"Sounds hipster." I open the bag of Doritos and try one. Oh god, I _hate_ cool ranch.

"By the way," Thalia starts. "Since its local, you might want to wear something... Black."

"Black?" All I own that's black is a pair of skinny jeans.

"Yup, black. And if we're lucky, we'll get to meet the band." She grins. "I heard the lead singer is hot."

"Wouldn't want to miss out on that." I swallow my disgusting snack. "Do you have anything I could borrow? I'm pretty sure 'black' isn't in my closet."

Thalia crossed her legs. "Sure, were about the same size, although you're taller." She cocks her head. "_So_ fucking tall."

I grin. That's another was to tell Molly and I apart. She's shorter than me by a couple of inches, gotta love context.

"Jason's coming," Thalia says abruptly. "He got me the tickets, so I promised he could tag along. You don't mind."

I thought about it. Jason? Sure. Molly's ten times worse. I could handle.

I shake my head. "Nope, don't mind at all. Just comin along for the ride."

Thalia grins. "Awesome."

Thalia picks out my clothes, and I'll admit, I'm nervous to wear them. A black skirt, black tank top, combat boots, it's all in the arrangement. I'm excited though. So this summer _wasn't_ going to be a total waste. I've made a new friend, and possibly a new enemy.

Thalia was nice enough to drive me home, and even though I wasn't cut out for telling my dad what happened today, I just told him we went out and do a little shopping. I could tell that he didn't care, but Molly wanted to hear all about it.

"She must be a lesbian." She tells me once the dad leaves the kitchen. "I already know it."

"Do you hear the shit that comes out of your mouth?" I look over at my dinner. Something fancy. I wasn't in the mood for something fancy.

"Whatever." Molly flicks her blond hair over her shoulder. "Just know that people sketchy Annabeth."

It wasn't advice. Molly never gives that.

"Yeah thanks, I'll remember that when all your fake friends already used you up."

Molly puckers her lips. "It's better to have fake friends than no friends."

I push my plate of chicken cutlets away. "Then you admit it, you have fake friends."

Molly straightens. "So what if I do? Their small nimble brains can't comprehend that I'm just using them."

"I guess you don't hear the shit that comes out of your mouth." I mutter.

Molly smirked and leaned against the counter. I came home before Molly, so of course I had to hear how _her_ day went before I could say anything.

I didn't care about cast mates or what she did with them, but it was clear that she was telling me because it irritated me to no ends. She really knew how to get me sides burning.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask her. "Just this morning you wanted nothing to do with me."

Molly picked at the hem of her skirt, bored. "Eh, it's fun arguing with you. Isn't it?"

"No."

"Oh come _on_." She gives me an impish grin. "Not even a little rev?"

"No." I repeat.

Molly suddenly stands up, not looking at me. "Then it's time to _leave_."

Molly doesn't waste any time to leave me alone, and for that I'm grateful. But something else bugs me. Why does it seem easier to talk with her? Was it because I knew she was a fake? But she was _always_ a fake. How does that help?

I groan. This wasn't supposed to be complicated. None of this was. Molly was a bitch, end of story. But why doesn't it just seem like that? Maybe there's more to Molly than I think...

I shake my head. _Nah, those are crazy thoughts_. Through it all, Molly is what she is. And I don't think I'll ever change my opinion on it.

That night, when my head hits the pillow and I remember, all those memories, all those happy memories of Molly and I, I can't help but wonder if that could ever happen again.

Thalia puts on the last of eyeshadow. It red, and I'm not completely fond of it, but she tells me it looks fantastic on me.

"Is this gonna turn out to be a rave?" I ask her.

I've never been to a rave, just heard stories about some from the kids at school.

Thalia puts down the make-up brush. "No, it's just a normal concert. Chill Annabeth. I wouldn't want you to get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not," I smile at myself in the mirror. "But you did an impressive job. Make-up school?"

"Make-up school?" Thalia scoffs. "No, just practice. It's hard to be Goth and put on eyeliner every day."

I was about to agree, but I couldn't relate. All I put on in the morning is foundation and mascara, and maybe some eyeshadow. I wasn't all that experienced in the make-up.

But as I look in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me, I couldn't help but wonder if one day I could apply my make-up as well as Thalia did.

For starters, I didn't look anything like the girl from San Diego. I looked like the version of myself that I see in my dreams, full lips, and perfect complexion, everything that I never thought could happen to myself. And it's perfect. The black lipstick and winged eyeliner defined my features. I felt like a model. Hell, I can even go as far as to say that I felt like a Victoria's Secret Angel. It's just like a sudden boost of confidence.

I also have my outfit on, the black leather combat boots and the ebony skirt that showed off my long-tanned legs. Not to mention the tank top that showed off more than necessary. I'd like to think that if my mom saw me right now, she'd have a heart attack.

Thalia threw on a last-minute outfit. She had combat boots also, but they had studs crawling up the back of them and her black skinny jeans had similar ones going along the edges, with holes patched up in odd places. To top that off her tank-top with her hair all spiked-up for flare. She looked like a real rocker.

"I'll put your hair in a high ponytail." Thalia murmured. She put an array of spike-bracelet things on her arm and flaunted back over to me, inspecting my hair.

"Won't be just grab onto it?" I asked, imagining a filthy fifty-year-old dirty bag grabbing onto my hair and pulling me into his van.

"Nobody's going to grab you cause I'm gonna be right there." Thalia says. "And people won't have a second look at you. It's all teens."

That didn't make me feel better. All teens? Oh god, I didn't have that many friends at school and all the parties I've been to I left two hours in. How am I possibly going to survive this?

"One sec." Thalia ducks into her bathroom and comes back carrying a bottle of hairspray. "Let's get hair-doin."

She pulls and combs and sprays, but I'm too focused on one thing: Collie. I haven't forgotten about the dog I rescued, and I wanted to know what's up with her.

"Hey Thalia." She continues to pull at my hair, but I ignore it. "What's up with Collie?"

Thalia scrunches her eyebrows. She stops pulling at my hair for a moment, and gives me a bewildered expression in the mirror.

"Who?"

"Collie." I repeat. "I hope you hadn't forgotten about the dog the both of us saved yesterday."

Thalia's eyes widened, faced with recognition. "Oh yeah! I haven't heard from the vet, but I'm sure she's fine. If you want, I could call them up and ask them what's up."

I thought about it. It's been a day, so not much could have happened with the dog. Besides, I didn't want to become stressed out all of a sudden. The dog is a huge issue, I know, but it could wait.

"No." I bit my lip. "We can-we can deal with that tomorrow. Now, you can continue with whatever you're doing with my hair."

Thalia shrugs, unbothered. I should be the same, but I feel bad neglecting that dog, I mean, what if she has a family.

There are feet coming up the stairs and I don't have to turn around to know who it is: Jason.

Out of the corner of my eye I see he didn't do much to get dressed: just a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Gosh, why are boys so boring?

"Are you guys done yet?" He asks, irritated. "I don't wanna be hunched in the back."

"Jason you're _such _a drama queen." Thalia finally finished my high ponytail. "We have front row seats. Chill for a sec."

I knitted me eyebrows, confused. "Wait, I thought we were standing."

"We _are_." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why I don't want to be pushed in the back. Now let's _go_."

Thalia sticks her tongue out at him but obliges. Together, the three of us walk to Thalia's car, and I feel a sudden lump in my throat.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

It starts at nine. The enclosed area that Thalia drives us too is dark, but as we get closer, light shine from inside. I squint from the backseat of the car. I see two guards standing at the entrance of the building and many teenagers and people in their twenties handing over tickets, or begging for them to let them in. I clutch my ticket.

_This should be easy_. I think. _Worst case scenario, you chicken out. But that's okay, Jason knows you will, and Thalia won't want to talk to you after that happens_.

Once the car is parked Thalia the ignition. She looks back at me, her lips pursed.

"Annabeth," she sighs. "It might be crazy in there, like _real_ crazy."

I nod. I wasn't expecting anything less different. Loud music, a bunch of horny teenagers, I was ready.

"And they also might talk to you." Jason said jokingly. It's a run-on joke, but for some reason, it annoys me.

"No they won't." Thalia bites back. "Now, we go in, and just follow everything I do. Don't fuck anything up. And I'm talking to the _both_ of you."

This is towards Jason, and in the side mirror I see him roll his eyes.

"Can we go in now?" He asks, aggravated. "I'm getting bored talking about this."

"_Fine_." Thalia pushes her door open. "Let's go."

It was easier than I thought, handing the guards or security or _whatever_ and walking in. But the strange this was that they didn't even take it. They just looked it over, I'm assuming to guess if it's real or not, and handing it back over.

"Aren't they supposed to take our tickets?" I ask Thalia, once were inside the building. It's an odd smell of mothballs and cigarettes. The lights were dimmed and all around us were other teenagers, laughing and hanging against the vandalized walls. We stop for a second, and I stand there, confused.

"They have to check what section were in." Thalia pulls out her ticket, angling it in a sort of way to make some light shine one it.

"Once they open those doors," she points towards two very large double doors at the end of the hallway. "There are more security guards checking our tickets. If you're lucky, you could duck into there without noticing and get into one of the lucky sections."

"Sections?" I ask.

Thalia points towards a marking on her ticket. It's titled 1A.

"Our sections. Closer to the stage, farther away, it all depends. Don't worry B, I'll be right here."

She winks at me and turns away for a split second to say something to her brother. The hallway isn't cramped but people have started to bump into me. A few seconds ago a girl shoved me, calling me a 'bitch' and 'telling me to get out of her way'. God, am I ready for this. _Am I_?

And then I straightened, thinking about how Molly would see me. I'm not one to try and impress anyone, but _this_ would totally grind her gears. I could hear shouts from behind me. I ignore them. Tonight's _my_ night. Nobody, not even Molly, could ruin this for me.

The cacophony of the crowds of roaring people near me makes me flinch. God, why does everyone have to be so loud and obnoxious? I stay close to Thalia and Jason, not trying to seem like a lost child at a grocery store.

"Fuck!" Thalia shouts. "There's a lot more people here than last time!"

Suddenly were pushed forwards, hands shoving at my shoulders and back. I suddenly realize that must have meant that the doors were open. I stand on my tiptoes to look over a man who's twice the size of me: yup, were pretty damn close.

Thalia grips my hand. "Stay close to me!" She shouts and I see Jason out of the corner of my eye, cursing very one out who steps over him.

It's chaos. It's hot, and sweats pooring down my back as we finally reach the security guards. Mayhem erupts when I get a peek inside the room where the stage was. Fuck, I should've not come.

"Fuck!" I here myself saying, although I'm not sure why.

I see people sneaking in. This isn't heavily guarded now, is it? What kind of place has two security guards guarding some stupid fucking door that's fumbled?

"Give them your ticket!" I hear Thalia bellow. She's pulling me now, and in less than a second, with running and bumping into sweaty teens, we finally reach the guards.

Thalia shoves the ticket in the guards face. I do the same.

"Alright! Alright!" The security guard roars next to us. "Calm your fucking asses! Get back!"

Our guard nods us forward. Thalia grins.

Once were finally inside, I take a deep breath. For a split second I hold it. Can I do this?

"Hey B." Thalia is still pulling on my arm, begging me to walk forward. "You okay?"

Was I? I notice were in another hallway, chaos still surfacing, although not so much.

"Yeah." _Pull yourself together Annabeth_. "I'm-I'm fine. Just a little overwhelming."

Thalia nods. "Yeah, it's like that. But I promise you, it's much better once were inside Kay?"

I feel like throwing up. But I put on a brave face. This isn't something to beat yourself up about, I should be having a great time.

I let Thalia pull me forward.

We lose Jason in the crowd.

It's packed, maybe more than two hundred people here? I could see the stage ahead of us and Thalia is still pulling me along, and I'm hanging on for dear life. Someone brushes their hands up my skirt. I whip my head around. _Who did that_?

I don't dwell on it for two long though, Thalia let's go of me and suddenly I'm lost. She's gone in a flat out of five seconds, and I'm standing by myself with pervs all around me. And that's when the booze comes out.

At least that's what _I think_ it was. It's brought out in shots and hands start moving around me, handing me these tiny cups of alcohol. Without thinking, I take one.

~Well what do I got to lose~.

Everything. I've never been drunk before, I've tasted alcohol, but never been drunk. Maybe one sip? I mean, I didn't wanna be a... A pussy about this, but it's dangerous. And besides, this was a dangerous place to be doing any sort of drugs or alcohol.

Suddenly I'm lurched forward, and I catch my breath as I stumble into some guy. Okay, taking a booze shot, sure, but what sort trashy place does this sort of trashy thing?

Without thinking I chug it. My throat burns and push myself more toward the stage. I could hear music blaring, a sort of rock N roll riff, but I can't see anything. Another hand reaches out. I take the shot glass and drink it without hesitation. Another hand drifts up my skirt, but I let it. No need to be a stiff here.

Another hand comes towards me, and another. How many shots have I done? Four? I tell myself to stop, before the alcohol hits in. Before I lose control.

I'm pretty sure I stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to drink in everything around me. The band, which I could now see, is consists mainly of males that look about my age. The music is great though, and I'm dancing with a fool, and some guy grabs me and I starts dancing with him. I don't even tell him to knock it off when he puts his hands up my skirt.

I'm laughing, I know, but I don't know at what. For a second I see blinding lights, sweaty bodies, and more piercings that I could count than tattoos. Huh, I must be getting close to the stage! Maybe if I move closer I could see the lead singer. Thalia said he was hot. Wait a minute, where is Thalia?

I laugh as someone pulls at my ponytail? Who was that?! Maybe if I get closer I could see...

For the first time I feel myself gliding on air, it's seemingly hot, but I don't mind. More flashing lights, the music is horrid in my ears, but I keep moving forward. But I don't know why! I should just mind Thalia! But maybe she's up here?

Suddenly I'm gripping the pole that separates the stage and the fans. A girl tries to kiss me in her left... Or my left, but I push her away.

"No way!" I tell her. Her eyes are startlingly green, like a bullfrog. "I'm takin!"

I reach up, my arms flying out and suddenly I'm pulled forward. By a guard? Yes. He's tall and he's bringing me toward the stage. I don't know why though, but the lead singer takes a sudden interest in me. It was very nice of him to let me sing with him for a bit! He must be drunk! Or is that me?

"What's your name?" He asks me. He is very handsome, although his blue eyes are an ugly pale blue color yuck.

"Anna." I giggle. Wasn't there more to my name?

"Well Anna." He grins at me. His voice is very loud and I put my hands over my ears. Why does he talk like that?

"Anna." He puts a steady hand on my wrist and pushes me towards one of the bandmates. I twirl in the process. This is just like a carnival ride!

The one who catches me blinks, his eyes are brown. Like poop. Poop brown. I say this to him and he pushes me towards one of the guards on the side. Was he annoyed with me? I didn't mean to hurt the poop brown eyes feelings. I should go and explain myself! Yes! And apologize!

I start to walk towards him, but the guard pulls me back.

"Missy, stand over here." He tells me, but for some reason, his voice seems far away?

But I do as he says, and I'm laughing as someone else grabs me. What's with the grabbing? Everyone's been pushing and pulling and grabbing. Is this a regular?

This time it's not a guard. Instead it's a boy, I see, who's my age.

"Are you alright?" He asks me. I stare at him. Those green eyes! They are so beautiful.

"You're very handsome." I tell him in a giggle. I quickly shy away.

"I would say back at you but..." He shakes his head. I wonder if he has dandruff. "You're beautiful."

Without thinking I put my hands on his chest. "Can you get my friend for me? She's very mean and you seem nice."

He grins, prying my hands away from him. "Sure. What does she look like? What's her name?"

I know he says this slowly but it seems like a bunch of different colors. The boys hair is black. Like my outfit. My outfit!

"Do you like my outfit?" I ask him, twirling around and grinning.

Suddenly he gestures to a seat next to him. "Sure. It's cool. Now sit down, and tell me about your friend."

He needs to push me away in order to have me sit. I don't want to though, I just want to dance.

"She's very mean." I slur. "Black hair, evil blue eyes."

I say this like I'm in a movie, describing my biggest enemy. Is Thalia my enemy? I don't think so.

The boys is very patient with me. "What's her name?"

I blink a few times, letting my head rest on his lap. When did he sit down?

"It's..." I start, but I don't finish. I find my body getting heavy, and I lose all control as my mind goes dark.

Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter and the introduction of Percy. He's in there for a few lines but I think it's a good way to start of his and Annabeths relationship. And in retrospect, I've never been drunk before so I'm not sure how long it takes for the alcohol to sit in or any of that shit but whatever. And again, I have no idea how local concerts and stuff working. Kind of just making some of this shit up. Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_  
**  
Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.**

I I I

I wake up not knowing where I am. At first I think I'm back at home, where my mom is going to bang on my door any minute to tell me to go make breakfast, do her laundry, and help Bobby and Matthew with their homework. I roll over, not wanting to be bothered with anything she makes me do, when I remember something.

But no, I'm not in San Diego. I'm in L.A. And this most definitely is _not_ my mattress.

It smells like cologne, and that type of musky aftershave that most of the guys had back at school. Yeah, this definitely _isn't_ my mattress.

The room I'm in is pitch black, and as I starts to get out of the bed-I just now realize it's a couch-my head starts throbbing.

_Oh right_. I think. _I go drunk at theta concert last night_.

But where am I...?

The blanket that's hung on to me slips off my body, and I hurry to look around for my phone. Last time I had it was in my bra and now...

I reach out to my left and the rectangle box is there and I sigh in relief. Well, at least I could call someone to pick me up. But the first thing I needed to do was figure out where the hell I am. I don't panic, because these types of situations don't call for that. I must have gotten so immensely drunk last night that I passed out.

I knitted my eyebrows. Something didn't make sense.

I contemplated what must have happened last night. Shots were being passed around with alcohol in them. Whiskey, booze, or whatever the fuck that was even in those glasses. Fuck, it was stupid for me just to drink those like it was no big deal. Someone could've put something and that drink and...

And that's when I panic. What if someone drugged me and kidnapped me? The last thing I remember from last night was seeing a pair of bright green eyes, and I'm not sure who they belonged to. But that's all I could remember, and besides, my clothes were still on. If someone would've date-raped me wouldn't my clothes be off. My headache started to get worse. This was _so_ not good.

I look at the time on my phone. Six in the morning. Six in the morning? And there were messages too. A text from Thalia, and some from Jason, all asking the same question. Where am I, what the hell I was doing, and of course if I was okay. But happened to Thalia? Where was Jason? I had one to many questions, but I needed to address something first.

My dad. I told him I was sleeping over Thalia's since there was no way he would let me go to a... Sketchy concert. I'd have to text him, something. But what? That I was out drinking and I needed him to pick me up at a place that I had no idea where I was. I shook my head. Leaning back I closed my eyes and imagined what Piper would say.

She would say everything that I wasn't thinking right now. She would tell me to get off my lazy ass and stalk out of this place with a heap of attitude. Pft, like I could do that. In reality, I was terrified of what this place was. And fuck, _I couldn't see a damn thing_.

Finally, without much effort, I turned on the flashlight app on my phone and took a look around.

From the looks of it, the walls were a bright red, and the very couch I sat on was black. I shined the light over to the corner of the room. A guitar. A beanbag. A TV with a play station connected to it.

I swallowed. Then I remembered something. I met the lead singer last night, didn't I?

The door suddenly opens, and I propel myself in a standing position. I could feel my skirt riding up, and for a moment I blush. Then I remember its pitch black and the light flossing threw the door is super dim.

"Oh, thank god you're up," a voice, a husky male voice says. "We thought you were gonna sleep forever."

I don't recognize that voice. I hoped it wasn't a pedophile.

"You okay?" The guy asks. He seems genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I croak. Oh god I sound terrible. "Just a little confused. Where-where am I?"

I realize that my phone flashlight is still on. I momentarily shine it on him, he cringes at the light.

"Could you kill that?" He asks me, annoyed.

"Sorry." I breathe, turning it off. "I just wanted to see if I recognized you."

"Well you did say that my brown eyes were the color of poop."

He's amused by this and I duck my head in embarrassment. I did have a fuzzy memory of saying this to someone, but not him.

"Uh, sorry I guess." I fidget with my skirt. "Where am I?"

From the dimness of the hallway I could see him grin. "You'll see. Don't worry, follow me."

I start to move, obediently under his wishes, when something, a dreadful reminder, stops me. What if this guy really _is_ a pedophile? I knew I was in the building that the band performed in, but what if this guy drugged me? I'm not sure how he would do that, seeing as he was one of the band members and I got drunk before I even approached him, but what if?

I hesitate. I could defend myself just fine, years of self-defense classes that I took at a local gym, but I should be expecting the unexpected. This guy could be equally as good, and I needed to prepare for anything that was coming my way.

I grip my phone, staring the guy straight in the eyes. Taking a brave step forward I made my way to pass him. He didn't make any sudden movements to grab me, well, sexually anyway. I sighed in relief as soon as I made it into the hallway, and I finally got my first at this... Guy.

His hair was pitch-black, messy like he hadn't gotten a very nice night of sleep. To top that off he had bags under his poop-brown eyes. Not a wink of sleep, I'm guessing, and not very tall either.

"I'm Ethan." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ethan Nakamura."

"Right." I stare at my feet. "You play... You play guitar?"

He grins, a little too over excitingly for my taste. "Yup. But I'm not lead guitarist. Tweakers was my fifth band. Kind of fucked me over by not being the lead guitarist... But whatever."

I didn't care about his history in music, but as the two of us walked down the hallway into who-knows-where, leaving an uncomfortable silence between us, I couldn't help but ask,

"Why aren't you the lead guitarist?"

I don't look at him, and when he answers he has a bit of sadness in his voice. "Like I said, the fifth band I joined. Four members, and then I came in last. I'm good... But not good enough for them. I was like, that one guy in the back no one knew about. I didn't mind though, last night, since I got to play lead guitar last night."

"You got to play lead guitar last night?" I ask, actually interested. "What happened to the other guy...? I mean the actual lead guitarist?"

I look at him for the first time since I noticed he was a wreck, and for some odd reason he looked good right in this moment.

"He didn't flake out." Ethan says. "He got high and we almost called the show off-but he insisted we play."

"Huh. Great guy."

I say this sarcastically, but Ethan doesn't seem to catch it.

"Yeah, he's... A nice guy."

We turn down a dark hallway.

"Nice guys are the worst." I say to him. "The ones who want to date you when you break up with your boyfriend. The _I've always been there for_ _you_ type of guy. I wouldn't expect you to understand though, guys usually don't."

"I've known you for less than five minutes and you're already talking about your political views." Ethan snorts. "Not really a good impression on someone."

I suddenly become irritated. "Impression? Political views? You have everything all backwards."

"Do I?" Instantaneously Ethan stops walking, and so do I. This was going to turn into a heated argument, and even though I felt like hell and had a huge hangover, I wasn't about to let this guy win.

"Yeah, _you do_." I turn towards him, hoping that my glare was intimidating. "I was just saying that night all nice guys are really 'nice guys'."

"Than what are they?" Ethan takes a step forwards, but I don't back down.

"_They_ are guys who only see woman as objects. Gosh, none of you stupid boys even realize this. It's all about what _you_ want isn't it? Why am I even talking to you about this? Where are you taking me?"

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Another drama queen. Why don't you take your fucking Prada and march right back to the salon where you belong?"

"What did you say to me?" I cry, undermined.

"~I said~, you should hop your little skinny white ass out of her before I call the cops."

"Oh really?" I cross my arms over me chest. "And what _exactly_ are you going to tell them? That I tried to rob you?"

"No." There was a sadistic smirk on Ethan's face, and I didn't like it. "I _could_ tell them you're too young to drink though, got all the evidence from video."

I take a step back, startled. This guy was as bad as Molly. He has videos of me? _Drunk_? And he's being willing to tell the cops that just because we got caught up in a stupid argument about the male population? I was about to curse this guy out, rip him to shreds, when a deep, gruff voice, spoke to my left said,

"Ethan, man, cut it out."

I turn towards the owner of the voice, a boy, just about my age and a little taller, giving Ethan a loathsome glare.

When did this guy show up? He wasn't here a few seconds ago, I'm sure of, and now all of a sudden he's just appeared. Ethan and I must have been talking loudly, just enough for this guy to walk up to us, with the two of us not even noticing.

For some reason though, I couldn't help but stare at him. He seemed awfully familiar, just his jet black hair and sea-green eyes, but he also seemed like a strange memory. Maybe I dreamed him up? But how do you dream someone up that you've never met? And believe me, if I'd met this guy any time in my sixteen years of life, I would've remembered him. He was undoubtedly hot.

"I was just showing her out." Ethan says innocently. "Nothing's going on."

"Yeah right." The guy rolls his eyes. "This _always_ happens with you. Why don't you go back to bed? I can handle this."

I felt uncomfortable. This guy was talking about me like I was a situation that he wouldn't bother getting mixed up with. He means well, I can tell, but I can also tell that both Ethan and him want me out of her as soon as possible.

"It's no big deal Percy." Ethan chips back. "The way out is over there, and I can show her?"

Percy-huh, what an odd name-shakes his head. "I think you've gotten her into the red zone, from what it looks like." He suddenly turns towards me. "Your names Anna, right?"

By a miracle, I could actually find my voice. "It's Annabeth."

"Okay than." He turns back to Ethan. "I'm taking Annabeth out of here. It's early in the morning, and I am _pissed_ that you even had the decency to have any early-morning argument with someone you barely know."

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Whatever dude. I'll get my revenge. On the _both_ of you."

He spits on the ground, near my feet, and steps on the saliva as he walks pass Percy, anger in his eyes.

Once he's gone, Percy turns all of his attention towards me.

"What does he mean by 'get revenge'?" I ask, because I don't want anything to be uncomfortable between us.

Percy twirls his phone in his hand. "Ah, he's just being a dick. You see, he's a little bitter he's not lead guitar-."

"I got that part."

Percy smiles. "Just another stupid fucking reason why I shouldn't be here. But really I'm just in it for the money."

I stare at him, confused. "I'm sorry, what exactly do you do?"

Percy laughs, politely, and starts walking in the opposite direction that Ethan and I went. Without hesitation, I follow.

"I'm in the band." Percy explains. "Lead guitarist, can't sing for shit. Our band is in a complicated relationship. I only get along with two of the guys, but Ethan and Luke I just can't stand."

"Do they know?" I ask.

"Oh, _they _know. They know I hate their guts and would rather be anywhere but with them. But I'm pretty much in a hole with money, and Nico and Grover are pretty awesome, so it's not _that_ bad."

He's goes on like this for a few minutes, talking about his band and how he got with them, all which I wasn't really interested in. I nod a few times and ask him questions, putting my own opinions out there, but most of them time I was just listening. Just walking and listening.

My mind starts to wander off, and I start to think about how the hell I'm going to get out of here. Should I call my dad? It was my first thought since I woke up, but he'd grown me for life if he knew where I've been all night. I'd probably have to stay with him until I graduated high school, and I definitely didn't want to know how my mom would feel about it.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, and I realize I haven't been listening to anything he's been saying.

"Yeah?" I clear my throat and peel my eyes away from the floor to him. "Sorry, what was that?"

Percy sagged his shoulders. "Nothing, you just looked like you were spacing out. I'm not boring you am I?"

_Yes_.

"No! I was just thinking about last night, that's all."

A lie, but I didn't want to make him feel like shit.

"Oh." Percy says, relived. "Yeah, I didn't even know they had alcohol in the audience. Fuck, I would've went down there and got some myself if I knew."

"I thought you got high." I say, remembering what Ethan told me.

Percy laughs nervously. "Yeah... That was before the show. I toned down but didn't come out. You weren't disappointed that I was there, were you?"

He's teasing me, and a wide grin stretches on my face. "I was just _so_ upset I didn't see you up there! Ruined the whole fucking concert."

I'm joking now, and Percy rolls his eyes, laughing. "Yeah right. Oh, here we go."

He pushed open a pair of double doors, and I walk out into blazing sunlight. I hold out my arm, blocking the sun from my view.

"Oh god." Percy mutters. "Let's go over there so the sun isn't practically tucking us."

Percy takes my arm and brings me over to a huge truck, were the two of us stand behind so we're not facing the sun.

I stare down at his arm, clamped around my arm in a loose grip, but I can't stop thinking about the fact that he's touching me. He didn't _have_ to touch me, but he willingly did. He lets go, like it's no big deal to him, but of course it's a big deal to me.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Percy looks flustered, but I'm sure it's just because of the heat. "Last night you told me to go find your friend. Well, actually I vividly remember it, but I couldn't. And then you passed out and I freaked because... Well, anyway you crashed here and now it's just all a big mess. I really _really_ am sorry."

I could tell he was sorry. From the look of desperation on his face and the way he was nervously biting his lip. All I could was stand there and stare. Boy, this guy is _really_ good looking.

"It's no big deal." I fumble with the edges of my skirt. "I didn't want to come in the first place."

"Oh." Percy looked hurt.

"Oh! Not like that! I just mean I'm not used to stuff like this..."

I shook my head, embarrassed and ashamed that I admitted that to him. I barely knew this guy and I was telling him stuff that made me have anxiety attacks almost every day. I looked away from him, studying the designs on the back of the truck.

"It can be chaotic." Percy says. I look at him, and he has a small smile on his face. It suits him, whenever he does that, making his tan look more real on him, and even the little dimples on the side of his face. It's cute.

"Chaotic is an understatement." I mutter. "But thank you for looking out for me."

He nods his head slightly and we stand in a comfortable silence for a while. He puts one of his hands on the brick wall behind us to balance himself, and I watch the horizon, studying the sky.

"I should go home." I say aloud, talking to myself more than Percy.

"Ha. Forgot about that." Percy tilts his head up at me. "Can you get a ride?"

I look down at my phone, tapping it furiously. "I'm debating whether or not to tell this story to my dad so, at the moment, no."

Percy stands up straight, his brow ceased. "I could drive you, if that's okay with you. I mean I know you just met me and stuff and that might be weird but..."

"That'd be nice." I say, because in reality, I could probably beat the shit out of this guy if he does anything remotely threatening to me. And plus, a free ride with a hot guy. Molly would be jealous.

"Okay, cool. I'll just bring my car around here. Stay here. "Percy starts to walk away, and I study the back of him. He has tight muscles steaming along his torso, and broad shoulders that compliment his tall figure. I stare him, and when I can no longer see him I sigh. Finally. A relief from people.

I I I

"So how old are you?" Percy asks me.

I stare out the window, gazing at the mountains that surrounded the city. It reminded me of the time I went to Colorado with my family. We climbed mountains and uncovered thing we've never seen before. It made me chest ache.

"Sixteen." I tell Percy, disinterested in the conversation. "But I'm going to be seventeen in July. What about you?"

"A year older." Percy tells me. "Eighteen in August."

Ugh. Enough with the ages.

I turned towards him, studying his six O'clock shadow. Its six thirty right now, but all I've done is wonder why he offered to drive me at such an early time.

"I think all the small talk has gotten to me." I open his console. "You've got any gum in here?"

Percy nods. "Yup, it's cinnamon though. I don't know why I was so fucking stupid to buy that shit. I'm practically allergic."

"How can you be practically allergic to something and still buy it?" I ask, bewildered. "We're you high than too?"

Percy peals his eyes off the road for a second, sticking his tongue out at me. "_No_, it was the only pack of gum in the store. Ironically of course."

"So you won't mind if I take it?" I lift the gum package up and stick it in Percy's face. He swatted it away, chuckling.

"Sure. You might save me from wasting an EpiPen."

I laugh, not in a sick in sadistic way like imagining Percy all bloated and needing to get him to the hospital, but more at the light-hearted way that he made it.

"But are you really allergic to cinnamon?" I ask him, stuffing the pack of gum in my bra. Percy raises his eyebrows at that, but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah. But not gum. Like a butt load of that shit can get me into a hospital. And it ain't pretty."

"Like you couldn't be pretty." Immediately after I said that I regretted it. Why did I always have to open my big damn mouth?

Thankfully Percy didn't address it, he just gave me an all-knowing look.

"Jesus Christ can't go five seconds without all this bullshit." He points towards the traffic ahead of us. "Can you believe this?"

I lean forward, checking out the white sedan in front of us. "This idiots going twenty miles per hour. Go around him."

Percy grins and jerks the wheel to the left, making me tumble into the console.

"Sorry about that!" He shouts and presses down on the accelerator, jerking me backwards into my seat. God Percy is an awful driver.

He swerves around the around the car, making it go over the grass on the left side of us. I'm sure I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, for unknown reasons, but I'm also laughing at the same time, undoubtedly enjoying myself.

"Watch where you're going." I say once were back on the road, taking a deep breath. "It was lucky you didn't hit a stupid old lady crossing the street."

Percy jabs a finger at me, eyes still pealed on the road. "I'd hit her in a second. What's an old lady gonna be doing at six-fourth in the morning anyway?"

I think about it. "Aren't old people blind?"

"Yes Annabeth." Percy says in a mock tone. "All old people are blind."

I laugh hitting him jokingly on the shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant!"

He puts his hand back on the steering wheel. "Sure Annabeth, I believe you. Anyways, where do you live?"

I wasn't expecting the question so suddenly. I realized now that I was having a good time with Percy, and that I didn't want to be separated from him right away. I lived not too far from here, and I'm pretty sure Thalia wouldn't mind having me dropped at her house, since it was much farther away. So what's the big deal? I could talk with Percy some more and not have to deal with Molly or my dad. Sounds like a done deal.

"Um." I unlocked my phone, searching for Thalia in my contacts. "Just stay on this road. It's about ten minutes away."

"Ten minutes." Percy says under his breath. "Damn, we should just exchange phone numbers now."

I blush at that. Was Percy asking me out? Of course not, we've only known each other for less than twenty minutes. He couldn't possibly be hitting on me this soon in the relationship.

~Relationship~. I turn away from him and stare back out the window. I've never been in an actual romantic relationship before, and I wasn't about to start now. I wasn't ready, _and_ I needed to focus on my schoolwork, even though it's summer time...

I draw my attention back to my phone, clicking on Thalia's name and starting to write a text to her. But what do I say? _Hey Thalia! I'm coming over your house at seven in morning when I got wasted last_ night and _ditched you because I'm a fucking idiot_. Yeah, maybe I should just tell her I'm okay. And that's what I do, one quick text telling her I'm coming over. I _really_ hope she doesn't mind.

I tell Percy the address, trying to sound not too pompous when I tell him it's on 'Boulevard avenue'. I see him cringe at that, but he covers it up with a polite smile.

We hit a bump on the road and I'm yanked forward, with Percy putting a protective hand across my chest.

"Sorry about that. Shitty pot holes."

"Pretty sure those weren't pot holes." I tell him. "But nice try."

"Nice try my ass. Next time you should drive."

"Well, I can't."

Percy turns to look at me, only for a second, but his face is full of benevolence. "Really? I mean, I know a lot of people who decide to put off driving, but I never really understood why."

I look down at Percy's arm, still under the protective lock of my chest. "You can move your hand now, and I have a valid reason for not driving."

Percy moves his arm away gradually, making a popping sound with his mouth. "Valid? Do explain."

"My mom wouldn't let me." I tell him, venom dripping in my voice. "She doesn't want me to have freedom."

I don't tell him the whole truth, with my mom beating me whenever I brought it up to her. She never wanted to pay for food and clothes and with a roof over my head, so she sure as hell wouldn't pay for driver's Ed classes. Percy didn't need to know this. He's only been a sort-of friend of mine for about a half an hour, and that stuff doesn't usually come up until weeks in.

"That must suck." Percy said, summing up my exact thoughts. "You don't even have a permit?"

My eyes flicker to an intersection coming up. "No. Get off here."

I try not to make myself too demanding. I didn't want to come off on the wrong foot, and a slight silence comes between us as Percy put on his blinker, speeding up to a side road.

"You must have a killer hangover." Percy smirks, his green eyes bright. "I'd say sleep it off when you get home."

"Thanks for the advice, but I'll be alright."

I pull my feet up, hugging my knees against my chest. Percy doesn't say anything, so I'd say for the better he doesn't mind.

"This is weird." I say to no one in particular.

"How so?" Percy asks. I avert my eyes from him, trying to concentrate on each color of the buildings we pass.

"I mean, I came with my friend and her stupid brother that I went I went to school with to see _'The Tweakers'_, and I end up getting the short end of the stick." I lean my head against the back of the seat, feeling an enormous headache come on. "And I was so fucking stupid to even take that fucking drink! What was I trying to prove?! That it looked so cool when other people did it so I might as well look cool?!"

I finish my rant just in time for Percy to pull into the respected development that Thalia lived in. Huh, that quick? It didn't seem like ten minutes. More like two.

"Seems like you have quite a dilemma there." Percy says, braking slightly so the cars rolling at an extremely slow speed. "A lot to talk shit about."

I opened my mouth, but the words that I wanted to spit out didn't show.

_You don't know the half of it_. I wanted to say. _Molly, my dad. It's a nightmare._

"Which house is yours?" Percy asks, scanning the large houses we pass by, a flicker of jealousy on his face.

"I'll say when." I mutter, feeling a heap of embarrassment for declaiming all my issues to him.

Eventually, when Percy pulls up to the house, I make a big show of telling him I was really grateful that he was able to drive me back to me house. Well, it's not _my_ house, but it might as well be seeing I'd rather spend my time here.

"It's no big deal." Percy says gleefully. "I needed to get away from the guys anyway. They're all _extremely problematic_."

I unbuckle my seatbelt, rolling my eyes. "Yeah... So I guess... This is goodbye?"

I said it as a question, but I already knew the answer. This was a one-time thing. Likewise, I'll never see Percy again.

"Yup." Percy outstretches his arms, a tattoo peeking out from his t-shirt sleeves. I look away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." I say opening the car and stepping out.

Percy signals himself out, and starts to drive away, and I'm standing there wondering what the fuck just happened to me.

I I I

"The fuck happened?" Thalia says, swinging the front door open. "And who the fuck was _that_?"

I turn around to see Percy's car still swiveling away in the distance. Well, I feel that headache come back.

"Too much to explain." I don't wait for Thalia to usher me in, I just brush right past her, plopping down on one of the couches in the living room.

Thalia sat down too, a solemn expression on her face. "But seriously? What the fuck happened?"

I played with the ruffles of one of the pillows. "What do you remember from last night?"

Thalia blinked. "I lost you as soon as the concert started. I was like, fucking screaming your name at the top of my lungs, so was Jason, and you wouldn't answer any of your texts..." She shook her head, breathing heavily. "I looked _everywhere_ for you, and you never showed."

"And you left without me." I said indulgingly. "By myself."

Thalia suddenly got a frantic look in her eyes. "I swear Annabeth! It was all I could do! Jason finally yanked me away after hours of searching. I swear I would've stayed longer if I could but..."

"You thought I was a goner."

Thalia nodded, her blue eyes dark. "Yes. I-I didn't know what to do. But... What happened to you?"

I rested my hand on my chin, debating whether or not to forgive Thalia. Honestly, I wasn't pissed at her for leaving me at first, but she _did_. She left me alone, and drunk, and practically helpless. I took a long breath and stared up at her.

"I got mixed up with some bad people."

Thalia cocked her head to the side. She finally got that groove back into her eyes, the one I was in her when I first met her.

"Bad people." She asked, bewildered. "What kind of 'bad' shit are we talking about here?"

I pressed my fingers to my temples. "They were passing some stuff around... And I took some of it."

"Passing some stuff around? What would they be...?" Thalia trailed off, astonished.

"Not drugs." I tell her reassuringly. "Although, alcohol might as well be a drug-."

"Alcohol!" Thalia bounced on the couch, grinning like an idiot. "Annabeth! You didn't!"

I gritted my teeth, not wanting this to be a big deal. I wasn't keen on sharing this with anyone in the first place, and Thalia was no exception.

"I did, and I was an idiot for thinking there would be no consequences."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "So what? You blacked out and some guy drove you home."

"Something like that." I shrugged, not wanting to be bothered with any of this. "It doesn't matter though, I just know I won't be doing any type of drugs of alcohol or whatever that shit that I drank was."

Thalia's eyebrows ceased, and I could tell she knew I wasn't telling the whole story. Well, I wasn't completely, but I got all the important stuff down, I hoped. I mainly left out the dickbag that was Ethan, and Percy in general, but I didn't have the heart to go on and tell her now. I just wanted to sleep.

"You don't mind if I crash here for a little longer, do you?" I ask, stretching my legs out on the couch. Thalia stood up to get out of the way. "You _do_ owe me."

Thalia stared. "You're okay though? I mean... Yeah you can crash on my couch, or my bed or one of the guest beds, but are _you_ okay?"

I thought about it. In the moment, things could have gotten a lot worse last night. Worse than I could ever imagine. Ethan could have taken advantage of me and I could have actually never made it to Thalia's house. So am I okay? Well, in a sense of having a happily steady morning yes, but the latter...

"I'm okay." I lie, plastering a fake smile on for Thalia's benefit. "I'm just dandy."

I I I

"So you got wasted last night?" Jason asked without interest.

My mind went into overdrive. Why was he a dick to me all of a sudden? Was it because I threatened to tell Annabeth his so-called 'secret'. That's not really an excuse to be rude to your friends.

"Yes." I reply coldly. "I got drunk, high, and fucked three guys and two girls last night. Any more questions?"

Jason glared at me, stonily. "No. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Turns out, it's not much."

He storms out of the kitchen before I can reply to his irrelevant comment. Out of all the boys in the world, Jason just _had_ to be Thalia's brother. I couldn't think of anything more retched.

I pick at my eggs, not in the mood to be eating at eleven in the morning. I reread over and over again the text that I wanted to send to my dad. Telling him I'll be home by whenever, and that he shouldn't worry about picking me up or anything like that. 'Whenever' legit meant whenever I felt like it though. My dad hasn't called or even texted me, so it's safe to assume that he doesn't mind if I end up coming home at twelve at night.

I roll my sleeves-Thalia's sweatshirt sleeves-up and I start to think about Percy. The guy who drove me home, who made me life. For some odd reason, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Before I would say that it was because he was good-looking, most people would, but now I'm starting to think it's more built up on his personality. Scary, I know.

"Hey," I turned around to see Thalia walking towards me, a solemn lip puckered up as she took a seat next to me. "The animal hospital called."

I perked up. I haven't heard news about Collie since... Since never. We dumped her off at the animal hospital to get her foot fixed. I wonder how she was doing...

"And?" I ask Thalia, anxious to hear what she has to say.

"They say we can pick her up at four." Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. "Unless you wish to pick her up when you _aren't_ suffering from an obvious hangover."

I groaned. "Oh please, don't mention _that_. You know, you're a bitch sometimes."

Thalia smirked. "Hey, I won't deny it. I'm a bitch who lets you stay over my house."

"Alright. But the dog..."

Thalia crossed her legs. "Is yours. Unless, you don't want to deal with your bitch sister and dad with explaining exactly where you got here from. That's all I could save you from."

"You're offering to take the dog from me?" I asked, astonished.

Thalia hunched her shoulders. "Yes. It's just that last night was a disaster and I don't want to put you threw anymore of that stupid shit."

"That's not fair." I pouted. "You're not the one who found her-."

"Just let me take her in." Thalia said, cutting me off sharply. "You might as well live her now."

Well _that_ took for an odd turn. I wasn't planning to do anything with the dog, so I guess it was a relief that Thalia was taking him. For the moment though, I didn't want to think about what would happen to her in the future. Because all in all, if Thalia and I somehow got into a fight like we almost did hours ago, would she keep the dog or hand it over to me? And I'm only staying here for the summer, so...

"Okay." I breathed. "It's a deal, but you have to promise me something."

Thalia's brow ceased. "Shoot."

"First off, it's _our_ dog. Mine for the partaking, and yours for whatever else." Another thought occurred to me. "And tell your brother to stop being such a dick."

Thalia grinned. "'Course B, anything for the Princess."

I I I

Getting out of the car my stomach dropped. I didn't know why, maybe it was because of how I was nervous to see the dog, but that didn't make any sense. Why was I nervous to see a dog? A dog that I saved from practically getting run over. Thalia kept telling me it was fine, but my hands shook as I opened the doors to the animal hospital, my phone ringing.

"Oh shit." I cursed. "Hold on, this is my dad."

"I'll wait in here." Thalia said, holding the door open so I could get out. "Or I might as well go get Collie, you talk to your dog."

I nod, pressing the accept button on my phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Annabeth, thank god you picked up."

My dad's voice sounded hoarse. I wonder what that was about.

I clutched my phone closer to my ear. "What do you mean 'thank god I picked up'? What's going on?"

"Well, not really 'thank god', more like I'm in dire need of your help."

I swallowed, unsure of what he's talking about. "Dire need of my help. Okay... What sort of help?"

"Your sister has a date."

I paused. My dad called me to let me know my sister has a date? What the hell.

"Uh... You're telling me this because...?"

"Because I'm worried." Now he sounds irritated. Oh, so he worries about Molly more than me? Figures.

"Look dad, I know you don't want Molly to date anyone-."

"It's not that." He says, cutting me off. "It's just... I don't want to lose either of you. I love you girls."

I groan inwardly, taking the phone away for a few seconds so my dad couldn't hear me. Doesn't my dad know that none of this mushy gushy love talk doesn't work on me? Besides, Molly's dated dozens of guys, even before dads three month 'business trip'. What makes this one different?

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I say through a gritted hiss. "You know Molly."

A pause. Maybe he had gotten the message.

But no, he wasn't done quite yet, because soon I could hear him chewing in the phone. What the fuck.

"I know you and your sister don't exactly get along, but it _would_ be nice if you could... Tag along on her date?"

My jaw dropped. "You're asking me to spy on her?" I say in disbelief.

I could almost see my dad nodding. "Well, not spy on, more like watch from a distance. That won't be too hard, I gather?"

This time I groaned into the phone. "Well go I _have_ to? I mean, why?"

"Just to make sure she is safe. I know this is difficult for you, but I'm willing to make a compromise."

I glance around the parking lot, suddenly having the feeling that someone was spying on me. A chill went don't my back.

"Okay." I eventually say. "Let's hear it."

My dad cleared his throat. "Okay, well I know you haven't been having the, er, happiest time here, but I _really_ need this one favor from you."

I look behind me. Huh, nothing there. "Yeah..."

"So I'm willing to offer you a large sum of money."

My hearing must have been clouted because I swear to god my dad just said that he would offer me a large sum of money...? Did he say that?!

"What dad?!"

"I said I would grant you a large sum of money, of course, if you are able to fulfill all of the tasks I give you."

I almost lost grip of my phone. "You're serious? You-you would do that?"

My dad sighed. "If it comes to that, yes. Her date is tomorrow, and make sure you are able to meet me tomorrow morning on the terrace to discuss this. You can stay at your friends late tonight."

A grin spread across my face. So my dad was bribing me with money to spy on Molly. Figures. He could have decided to do anything with Molly, call an expert to spy on her, but he chose me. Me.

"How much money are we talking?" I ask, knowing I sound rude.

"It depends, I'll tell you once you finished your task, but you'll do it."

I hesitated. It sounded like a done deal, spying on Molly, getting money for it, what could go wrong? Well, she could catch me and I would have hell to pay for it. _That_ could happen.

"Yes." I reply. "I'll do it."

"Alright Annabeth. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I say, looking behind me once again. "Bye."

I don't wait for him to respond. I end the call and hurry back into the animal hospital, were Thalia is happily waiting for me with Collie at her foot. The dog was waving her tail back and forth, eyes widening when she saw me.

"Collie!" I lean down to pat the dogs head. "How are you girl?"

"She seems fine to me." Thalia smirks. "Nothing amiss. We should get going Annabeth, the lady at the desk is giving me dirty looks."

I stand, an overwhelming passion coming from me, urging me to pick up this dog and practically squeeze her to death.

"Alright." I take the dog leash from Thalia. "Let's go."

I I I

My hand gripped the banister, thoroughly guiding me back to my room. I make my footsteps quiet, unheard of by even the smallest of mice. For a second I think of taking a peak in Molly's room, seeing if she was asleep or having it out with her phone, but I thought better of it.

I remembered to lock the door, something that I was itching to regret, remembering how many times I missed the turn of the key, or the sounds it made when I told it off. I shivered, pushing the door open to my room. Finally, my dad added that air conditioning that I bitched for.

Rolf wasn't here, but I expected that. A dog couldn't have possibly gotten in with my door shut tight, but I had a longing for Rolf. After seeing Collie, all healthy and relaxed from the first time I saw here, I needed something to comfort me. I sighed, flopping on my bed without trying to make a single peep.

I shut my eyes, breathing in what I could, and taking it out without much endeavor. What a day. What a _first_ couple of days. In the back of my head, I wanted to spill all of this to Molly, to make her envious of me in everything single way possible. I could've though. She'd blab to dad, or even mom, and knowing that I was actually having a fun time here, send me to fucking Siberia. A low groan came from my mouth. I can never win. Not like this.

It was late, but I wasn't tired one bit. Maybe it was because I was having a million thoughts running through my head. Percy, Collie, _Percy_. For some reason, that stupid boy kept up popping back up in my mind. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Without thinking, I pulled out my diary, turning to a fresh clean page and staring straight at nothing for what it felt like an eternity. I wanted to write in this, I did, but I also didn't want anyone, Molly in particular, finding this and telling everyone my deepest, darkest secrets.

I ignore that, scratching down anything I could on the pages. When I take a look to see what I had written, I wasn't satisfied. What I had written, in many retrospect's, was a colossal of bullshit that penetrated my very memory. I stared for a bit longer, drinking in every word,

~Dear Diary~,

Nothing pains me more than writing in this thing, and knowing I had given up everything from the start I came here. Molly? Just another problem I can't deal with. She'll always win. At her own game of course. On the other hand, I got drunk last night and couldn't even forget the very guy who drove me home, that's better left unknown. I don't know. It has something to do with hormones, I know, but at the same time I know it's not. I'm thinking of maybe going back to him, but I don't know where to start.

I have a god now, er, my friend Thalia and I have a dog now, so I guess that's a positive. Anyway, I'm busy tomorrow spying on Molly during her date via money through dad. Who knew he had it in him?

Annabeth

There was no point in revising it, I left it be and threw it in one of the boxes off the side of my room, where I still had clothes to put away. Before I knew it, my head hit the pillow, enveloping me in sleep.

I I I

**Bleh, Percy introduction. You know what, if anyone reads this and is interested, PM me your favorite PJO/HOO character so I could add them into this story. I feel like this has gotten really boring, or maybe that's because I've reread this chapter a million times. Anyway review please!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.**

I I I

"So," I look over my breakfast, eyes resting on my dad. "You want me to spy on

Molly."

The two of us were out on the patio, overlooking the large built-in pool and flourished gardens and lawn. It was a beautiful morning, really, and the landscapers were careful not to make too much nose as they mowed the lawn and trimmed the hedges. It was odd, seeing people work while I just sat here and did nothing, but it seemed to be a regular for rich people. And to be honest, I didn't like it one bit.

My dad had invited me to breakfast this morning, discussing the leading events of Molly. I wasn't nervous or anything to talk with him, but the stuff that's happened in the past couple of days left me pissed at him. Dad puts his phone down on the table after enduring moments of texting and calling his co-workers. My questions was simple, and I hoped he wouldn't make a big deal over all of this.

"Yes." He pokes at his scrambled eggs. Mine remain untouched. "If I was unclear about the proposition we made yesterday-."

I waved my hand, cutting him off, "We haven't made _anything_ yesterday. I'd like to know why you want to follow her around all day with her date."

My dad narrowed his eyes. "You know why."

I bit my lip. "Do you even know who this guy is? Like, does he even look threatening?

Can't you just give Molly some pepper spray?"

"That's silly." My dad said a little bit too quickly for my taste. "And I wouldn't think that you would miss an opportunity to receive money. Especially a _large_ sum of money."

I couldn't help but laugh. His bribing technique is the worst. "Your right, I wouldn't. So, what's this guy look like?"

My dad stiffens in his seat. "I don't know. Molly said she met him while hanging out with some friends of hers. She didn't give me any input on what he looked like."

"That's odd." I say, crossing my legs.

"She always talks about her dates. _In _detail."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about this. I don't trust any boys with either of you, no offense."

"Oh, how could I be offended by that?" I muttered sarcastically.

My dad took a sip of orange juice. "Never mind with that, I wanted to know if it was a yes or no for you."

To be honest, I wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. What if I give my dad my word in stalking Molly, and he never gives me the money? What if it's all just a scam to see if I would get caught by Molly, creating a bridge of fury between not just us, but dad and me. But, on the other hand I couldn't pass up and opportunity that involved _a large sum of money_. It would be stupid of me to say no.

"Okay." I sit up straight, trying to look as proper as possible. "I'll do it, even though I said yesterday that I would do it."

My dad claps his hands, loud enough to make me, and even Rolf, jump. "Excellent!"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, glaring at my eggs. "Just excellent. What time does her date start anyway?"

"Whenever she leaves." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know why her that won't just _pick_ her up. A little strange, am I right?"

I shrug. Molly was always doing weird stuff. It didn't surprise me that she wanted to _walk_ to her date. I mean, she probably didn't want her date to meet date, I could understand that. Dad was known to stick his nose in other people's business.

Then again Molly wasn't just some person who wouldn't wanted to pick waited on hand in foot. Unless this wasn't a real date.

"So what do you want me to tell you about him?" I ask, picking at my fingernails. "How tall he is?"

My dad pursed his lips. "This isn't a joke

Annabeth, I'm serious. Take pictures, see if he touches her anywhere inappropriate-."

"Dad!" I squeak, appalled by the thought. "That's a little too far, isn't it?"

"It's a part of the plan." My dad leaned back in his lawn chair. "You can guess the rest from there."

I blinked slowly, making sure this was real life. "I dunno... You want me to make sure he doesn't kiss her or something? I can't really prevent it, but I could take a lot of videos."

I grinned at that. Sure, it was awkward talking about this with my dad, but at least I get to get the dirt on Molly. Although, I'm not sure how I could blackmail her threw any of this...

"Exactly." My dad stood. "Thank you, Annabeth."

And then he left me alone there, surprising me with any shred of decency that that man had. I didn't even know where to start, how am I supposed to follow Molly around when I don't even know where she's going?

I stand up, picking up my breakfast plate and taking it inside. I noticed that my dad didn't do the same, he must be becoming too dependent on Melinda. I grimace, wiping my unfinished meal into the garbage.

"Of course _you'd_ clean."

I didn't even need to turn around to know who _that_ was.

"Really Molly?" I put the plate in the sink. "It's way too early to be doing this shit right now."

I turn around, only to see Molly, in a high ponytail and the shortest shorts that I've ever seen, leaning on the breakfast bar smirking. She looked rather delighted this morning.

"I'm just wondering Annabeth," she says slowly. "Why you even bother? Would you like to become a house maid one day? Seeing as how you'll be unemployed in a few years."

Maybe I should've been bothered by that, but knowing later I'd get the scoop on her and her date, I just laughed.

"Well how can anyone get a job in this economy?"

"It's not that hard," Molly twirled her ponytail. "You just have to be pretty and..." She gave a stone-cold laugh. "Whoops, that's the end of it for you."

I balled my hand up in a fist. "Funny, seeing as how the majority of people say that we look alike?"

"Never heard any of them say that," Molly took a step forward. I could smell her expensive, Victoria Secret perfume. "You on the drugs

Annabeth?"

"No." I growl. "But obviously you must be. By the way, happy to see you found someone to date already."

Molly grinned. A wicked one that would've casted the pants off of freakin Lord Voldemort. "He's a real looker. Wish you could meet him, but that was already a possibility."

What? Already a possibility? What's she talking about?

I straighten, not wanting her to see the confusion on my face. "So where are you two going?"

"It's none of _your_ business." Molly snapped. "Gosh Annabeth, why are you always so nosy? If you want to date someone so bad, go to the trailer park."

_Don't let her get to you_.

"It was just a question Molly. Gosh, have you ever heard of people actually trying to make a conversation?"

Molly puckered her lips. "You think I'm stupid? I know what you're up to, and it won't work."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Face it Annabeth." Molly took a step closer, we were almost a foot away from each other. "We've had these fights long enough. Why don't you give up?"

I shake my head, not understanding what she was saying.

"Give up? You mean go home? I can't very well do that, can I?"

"_I mean_, you fucking idiot, give up on trying to be better than _me_." Her eyes never leave mine, and I don't back down. "By the way, what were _you_ doing last night? Have a best friend already? Doubt it."

"Shut up!" I yell, pounding my fist on the counter. "You don't know anything! And it's not like everyone doesn't know that you're having sex and doing drugs every day!"

Suddenly, Molly came forward, grabbing a lock of my hair and yanking it. It wasn't hard, just an act of fury on her part. I pushed her back, laughing at her stupidity in the process.

"Is that all you can do Molly?" I tease. "A little pull of my hair?"

"Fuck you Annabeth." Molly steadied herself. "Fuck you."

I dropped my smile, partially to give Molly a glare. "You've lost your old mojo, haven't you?"

Molly gave me a rude gesture. "Nope, I haven't. But again, let's talk about this. I'm _dying_ to hear what you have to say about me."

Without hesitation, I say, "You're a bitch, what else is there to say? You've poked around everyone's business just so you could 'get famous' and 'be better than everyone else', when in reality, you're not all that."

"Not all that?" Molly asked, surprisingly calm. "I think, if it wasn't for me, out family wouldn't have this lifestyle."

"Lifestyle." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, because it's so great to know that dad's been lying to us for years, and mom and dad are probably going to get a divorce."

"What does it matter? That shit's done."

I could feel my anger rising. "That shit's done? You're not kidding. So, you don't care about mom and dad getting a divorce?"

Molly grinned. "No. As long as everything is about me, than it's always going to be okay."

I wouldn't expect anything less from Molly. I wanted to change her, to make her into a better person, but right now, standing right here, my anger fueling, I knew it was too late. She was too far into herself to change, to know what it's like to not be the one that's in the lime light.

I stare at her, the silence between us thickening as Molly waits for me to answer. What do I say to her? I couldn't agree with her, no I'd just look stupid.

"Wow." I say, trying to sound speechless. "I wonder if it's never going to be about you."

"Fuck you Annabeth." Molly spat.

"You know, you've already said that."

Molly opened her mouth, no doubt ready to hawk a nasty comment, but my dad walked in, all bright and cheery for the morning. Must have been from our talk. I wondered if he's been listening to our argument, ear on the door and everything. I found myself gazing at nothing while he grilled Molly about her date. So much for a low profile.

"Is he still in school?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

Molly smiled. Oh god, the fakeness is back. "Chill, Daddy, we just met."

"I know but I'm just worried." My dad said impatiently. "I mean... We know _nothing_ about him. From what I gather, it seems like he asked you out last minute."

"Maybe it was an accident." I offered.

"It _wasn't._" Molly growled, glaring daggers at me. "It was formal, and it was perfect. Really, Daddy, one day you'll meet him."

Dad nervously tapped his fingers on the counter. "I know. I just don't liked to get worked up over this type of stuff. And if this boy is getting involved with my baby girl..." He took a deep

Breath, looking very intense. "I just want you to be safe, sweetness."

I wanted to barf. Again with the sweetness? It was bad enough that Molly was _still_ calling dad 'daddy' like she was a three year old, but now my dad won't give up the 'sweetness' shit?

I could have saved myself, leaving this unbearable conversation, but I really wanted to know, more curious actually, about Molly's date. If I was going to spy on her later I'd have to get the details out now, right?

"Where did you meet him?" I blurted out.

"At the café." Molly gave me a taut look. "What does it matter? I met him, we got along, and he asked me out. Just like that."

"Yeah, right." I snorted. Like Molly ever got along with someone. Something isn't right about this...

"I want to meet him." My dad said, rather abruptly. "If that's okay with you Molly."

"Maybe some other time." Molly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Things might not even work out. Don't want to rush things."

My dad nodded, although he didn't look very reassured. Molly took that as a cue to leave, and as she exited the kitchen I took a step toward my dad, taking in the awkward setting.

"You think this guy is bad?" I ask him.

"No." He shakes his head. "I'm asking you to do me one favor Annabeth-." He lowers his voice. "I don't think she has a date."

I stared. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I think she's leaving the house to do other things."

"Other things..."

"Yes!" My dad said tightly. "Sneaking out to go do who-knows-what with not just boys!

With men."

"Men." I say, unsure of what I've heard.

"Yes! All sorts of things!"

"Men." I repeat, having mental images of shit that should have a rated x classification.

"Dad." I say seriously. "You're overreacting. I swear, Molly wouldn't be doing stuff like that."

"I don't know." He said indefinitely. "Molly... Well... She... I know teenagers do stuff that is uncontrollable?"

"Uncontrollable? I'm pretty sure she could handle herself."

As I said it I realized I was defending Molly. And if that wasn't crazy, I didn't know what was.

"I'm just saying..." I say, correcting myself. "That even though Molly is just going on a date to see some guy, the outcome might not be that bad."

Dad's eyes darkened. "Not that bad?"

"I mean what I say." I huff. "But it's not like I have anything to do today other than spy on Molly. For what it's worth, the guy should probably watch his back more than her."

That sounded about right. Molly was an evil snake who needed to set her priorities straight. Whoever her date was, probably had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into. In fact, he must have only asked her out for her looks. Of course.

"I have to go." I say, walking passed my dad. "I'm going over Thalia's today?"

"Today?" My dad questioned. I turned around to see a shocked look on his face. "You've been hanging out with that girl a lot lately-."

"It's only been like, three days."

"-but _still_." My dad shook his head. "Alright, but I'll tell you when I she's leaving. I was going to drive you there-."

"Don't worry about it." I gave him a reassuring smile. "I've got it all under control."

I I I

I'm in an uncomfortable position, laid back in the passenger's seat of the car, the hot sticky summer sweat dripping down my face and back. I've always wondered why cars got so hot in the summer when I was younger, the seatbelt clip stinging me as I got ready for a car ride with my parents. I was glad for once I picked out an appropriate outfit to go spy in. Black shorts and a black t-shirt. Although I'm not sure how I would blend in with the towns people.

Thalia had stopped the car. We were sitting in front of my dad's house, waiting to see whoever is going to pick Molly up. She said she was walking, but I didn't believe her. Something fishy was going on, and even though I didn't care much for Molly and what she did with her life, I just had to know.

"I really wish you hadn't turned off the car." I mutter to

Thalia, craning my head to look up at her. "As you can see, death is near for me."

Thalia was busy fixing her make-up in the mirror sun visor. "It wastes on gas," she pauses. "And your window is down. Quite crying like a little bitch."

"I am not crying like a little bitch."

Thalia dabbed her lipstick on a tissue. "For what it's worth, I can't wait to see your sister. Is she really as bad as you make her out to be?"

I think about it, which is weird. What's there to think about? Molly is as bad as a great white shark.

"Yes." I decide. "Awful human being."

"Awful human being with a date." Thalia mocked. "I'm not usually the one to judge-."

"Yeah right."

"I wasn't finished. She may be mean, nasty, cruel, and a snake-." Thalia frowned. "Huh, I forgot where I was going with that."

"You weren't going anywhere nice." I grumbled. "Trust me."

Thalia was silent for a while. I watched her as she pulled back the sun visor and shoved her make-up in a bag. Her eyes were as icy and blue as ever. She gave me a look of pity.

"Jason told me you were friends with him in school." Thalia said softly. "I didn't believe it, with the way you two talked to each other. He's been acting strange lately too. Any idea what that's about?"

I turn to look out the front window of the car. It was an unusual shade of blue, the sky. It was clear, like any other day, no clouds to be scene, but the color was as menacing as Thalia's eyes.

"Annabeth." Thalia jarred me from my thoughts.

"Right." My lips suddenly felt chapped. "I wasn't really friend-friends with him. More like... Hung out with the same people the he did."

It was practically the truth, I suppose, although not the full. Thalia body became hitched, and I realized she was worried about her brother. She was worried about the stuff he had done while she was not with him. I wonder if I ever felt that with Bobby and Matthew.

The worried lines in Thalia's face deepened, she opened her mouth to respond, but I got there first.

"Look, Jason's a great guy. He can take care of himself." I stare at my thighs. "You don't need to worry."

Thalia's jaw clenched. "I wonder if that's what he would say."

For a moment I stare at her, warped with some decency to maybe comfort her, but at that moment all I could think about was Percy. Percy. I knew not to make a fuss over him since we've talked, but everything always went back to him. What is my obsession with this guy?

"Sorry," Thalia took a deep breath. "Now I'm whining like a little bitch. We should focus on stalking your sister."

I managed a smile. "That's looking on the bright side of things."

"I've been appointed a new friend. One who is blond and tall." Thalia spoke clearly. "I shall be thankful."

"We're you rehearsing those lines?" I asked, partially astonished.

"Nah, do you wanna listen to some music while we wait for your sister?"

"I don't know," I said. "I'm sort of in the mood to just be in silence. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Got a lot on your mind?" Thalia inquired. "What about that money your dad promised you? Is that on your mind?"

I thought about it. "Actually, no." I scratched my head. "I think when I first got here I wanted to hate it. But than-."

"You met me?" Thalia's eyes were sparkling.

I laughed. "You've got a big head Thalia, you know that?"

Thalia shrugged. "So what? Anyway, go on."

I took a deep breath. "It's just that my dad and Molly are awful people, you know? And I already had stuff planned for the summer, so coming here pretty much ruined that all for me. But I dunno..."

Suddenly Percy came to mind. Huh, this might not be so bad after all.

"It's all me." Thalia said, all smug. "No need to thank me."

"Don't need to." I looked away, but I was grinning. Yeah, this doesn't seem so bad.

After that Thalia and I sat in silence. She asked me again if I wanted to listen to some music, to kill the mood I guess, but I declined once again. All I wanted to do was stare up at the car ceiling, waiting till Molly came out of the large gates.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, the perfect time to go to the beach or, in Molly's case, go on a date. I thought that if I never would have met Thalia, I probably would be in my room right now reading or listening to music. I know that a lot of people don't find that boring or anything, but for some reason it tires me. I makes me think of myself as less of a person, and more as a robot. I shuddered. I should really get out more.

I glanced at Thalia. She was on look-out for me, in case Molly showed up and we needed to start following her. I've only known Thalia for a short period of time, but she already proved to be such a great friend. A great friend with a rotten brother. But that was another story to tell later.

I started to doze off, the stillness boring me, when Thalia suddenly gasped.

"What is it?!" I said urgently. Thalia grabbed her keys from the consul.

"It's your sister!" She grinned. "Stay down. This is going to be fun."

I was itching to sit up, to see what sort of outfit Molly was wearing or whatever else was going on outside. We weren't parked to far from the house, but close enough to see a blonde head bob out of the gates. Thalia waited, I guess till Molly was far enough not to notice the car starting up, and stuck the keys into the ignition.

"Any moment." Thalia breathed.

"What the hell is she doing walking?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Thalia made a face. "She must really like guy."

Yeah, if the guy was rich and hella good looking. Molly's standards were super high, and I couldn't imagine her doing something like walking to her own date for someone. It just seemed very bizarre to me.

"Okay." Thalia started the engine. "Here we go."

Thalia started out slow, checking house numbers like she was visiting a relative of friend or something. It was a clever idea, but she couldn't keep it up for long.

"You're going to blow our cover." I growled. "Nobody searches for house numbers like a dumbass."

"Well, I do. And your sister is walking pretty fast. She hasn't glanced back once."

"I'd really like it if she got picked up a few houses down." I grumbled. "My neck hurts like fuck."

"Again with the whining." Thalia sighed. "Maybe I should honk the horn on your sister. She doesn't know who I am."

"No! That'll make her come over and yell at you."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "Seems like she wants fight."

I grin. "You could knock her out for me, if you want."

"Nah. She's just all talk probs."

I laugh. Thalia takes it easy on the breaks for a second, suddenly stopping. She puts the car in park, looking right behind her.

"Okay, it doesn't look like anyone's behind me. Could you get the map out of the glove apartment?"

I nodded, pushing myself forward, my knees hitting the floor. I duck my head under the glove compartment to make sure Molly didn't see any part of my head. I saw a peek of her though, hurrying down the sidewalk like she has some crazy stalker on her heels.

I looked up at Thalia. "What do we need a map for?"

"So it looks like I have no idea where I'm going if your sister looks behind me." Thalia said impatiently. "Now hurry it up B."

I opened the glove apartment, searching the contents of it till I found a small fold-out map.

I handed it to Thalia right before I got back into my uncomfortable position.

"Alright." Thalia opened the map, not all the way, but enough to make it look like she _was_ really lost. "This street ends soon, and I'm guessing your sister will turn onto Phillips Street."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"That's the street that leads into town. Assuming her date is there." Thalia looked behind her again. "There's another entrance out of here, I think."

"What if you're wrong?" I demanded. "What if she's going somewhere else?"

"Then we go on a search for her." Thalia said simply. "I'm one-hundred percent sure. Besides, she's going to know something's up with me continuously stopping to check the map."

Thalia was right. We couldn't possibly follow Molly without her knowing that we _are_ following her. She might even go up to the car and confront Thalia. Although she could just drive away. There was always that.

But she was likely to go into town. And it would be faster if we waited outside the entrance for her to come out and follow where she's going. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a _long _day.

"What if there's not another entrance?"

Thalia put the car in drive. "Then we drive like hell back here."

"We can't lose her." I protested. "I mean, I'd really like that money."

When I said it like that, it felt all wrong. Stalking my sister for money? Wasn't that one of the seven deadly sins? Greed? What kind of sister am I to do that?

But all-in-all those nasty memories of Molly calling me pet-names and harassing me for years came back. Nothing ever beat those. Those types of memories would always be the death of me, the reason to remind me that overall, Molly is a bad person. She's a horrible sister, a horrible daughter, and hell, probably even a rotten friend. I know what I needed to do.

"Alright. Let's go."

I I I

Thalia was right. Molly came out of the entrance for our development with ease, and I watched as she looked back and forth between traffic, crossing the road into town. She couldn't see Thalia or I, since we were hidden well into the side of the road, but something about the way she was dressed was very sketchy.

"Oh my god!" I leaned forward almost dropping my phone. "_The bitch is wearing my clothes_!"

Thalia started too, her eyes widening. "No way. Why would she do that for?"

"I don't know." I hissed. "She's always going one about how my clothes are hideous."

"She's probably just doing that to piss you off." Thalia sighed. "It's a sibling thing I suppose."

"No." I press the record button on my phone, knowing my dad would want to see this. "She wouldn't be wearing my clothes unless she's got something up her sleeve."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

At that moment I realized that my phone was still on record, and that the audio was on. Showing this to my dad, I would want him to hear my conversation with Thalia.

I deleted the video.

"Just take pictures." Thalia suggested. "It would be a lot easier."

I scowled. "I hate this."

"But the money." Thalia sang.

"But the money." I repeated, than frowned. "Fuck I sound greedy."

"You're not greedy." Thalia reassured me. "Money is money. Trust me, I got a lot of it."

I ignored Thalia's comment. Something about it bugged me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Later.

"We should follow her into that shopping center."

I point down the road where a Walmart and other large consumer stores were. I've never been there before, but it was worth a shot to follow Molly in there.

"Sounds too easy." Thalia ignited the engine. "You think she would walk in there B?"

I didn't respond at first. Molly was now walking down the sidewalk, head down, like she was embarrassed for people to see her in my clothes. She looked like she was I a rush. But why? It was just a date. Why would she be afraid of being late? It didn't make any sense.

"She can't see me." I announced. "I mean-now she can't see me, obviously, but if I follow her into that shopping center and she goes in there also, she definitely can't see me."

Thalia considered. "We should really wait to see where she's going."

I sighed. "Alright." I grinned. "But now I really wished I had a wig with me."

"How enchanting." Thalia pulled the keys out of the ignition. "So, this is going to be like a _Loony Tunes_ thing. Right?"

I furrow my brow. "Huh?"

"Hiding behind trees and shit. You know. Do you think she would spot you if you were like five miles away?"

"Maybe." I put my knees up to my chest. "I'm kind of considering just confronting her. Do you think that would work?"

"Confronting her?" Thalia gave me an incredulous look. "That's not really what we're here for. Right?"

No, it wasn't. I should just do what my dad had asked me to do. Get a few photos of Molly and her date, and it's as easy as that. I wasn't sure _why_ all this made me jump inside though. Maybe it was Thalia's heavy gaze-.

Just than Molly took a sharp left to the right. She enters the shopping center.

"Told you." I stuck out my tongue at Thalia. "Now start up the car."

"People from San Diego are so demanding." Thalia growled. "You sure you don't have horns under that beautiful head of hair of yours."

I grinned. "Wrong twin"

I I I

Molly sits on a curb, studying the ground bellow her. She pulls out her phone a couple of times, and I assume she's checking her messages. When she puts it away she's biting her lip and looking around the parking like anxiously, like she was afraid she would be caught. Caught doing what? I don't know.

"Nothing's happening." Thalia groans. "Do you think this guy's gonna show?"

I don't dare take my eyes off Molly. Something tells me she's up to know good, and I'm getting to the bottom of it.

"He's definitely showing."

Thalia sighs. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. So what's up next? I follow her into the restaurant and take pictures and videos of her like some perv? Is that the plan?"

I hadn't thought much about what we'd do once Molly was in her domain. All I thought about was getting her out of my clothes once I got home. Beyond this, sitting hidden in a parking lot stalking my sister and her date, I wasn't sure.

I needed to come up with a plan. Something that would get me to be able to see Molly and her date. A couple of times I thought about confronting her and saying what a coincidence it was that we were both in the same place-but she would know something was up. She would know dad told me to do this. Don't ask me how, but I got that twin telepathy that tells me it would be a bad idea. For all I knew, Molly could sense that I was here. Which isn't good at all.

And then that hauled me back to my original thoughts on this whole thing-was this just a hoax? My dad clearly preferred Molly over me, so maybe he was just making me do this so I would get caught. Was Molly up to this scheming with him? Was I really going to get all the money that I was promised in the long shot?

My dad seemed genuinely concerned about Molly and the particular boy that she was going to go on a date with, so why would it be a hoax? Why would this whole thing be planned just so it could explode in my face? Why on earth did it have to be me?

I shake my head. Too many questions, and not enough answers.

"It's getting hot." Thalia cranked up the AC. "Hey, how come your dad picked you to do this?"

I grimaced. Did she really have to remind me of this now? "I don't know? Honestly, I've been thinking about this myself, but I don't know."

"I just mean..." Thalia took a deep breath. Since when is she so shaky? Usually she was so stern and hard-witted-but now? I took a look at her, blue eyes wandered with concerning and nervous foot tapping. She must have been thinking that exact same thing as me."

"Anyways," Thalia continued on. She looked away and eyes hardened at the sight of Molly. "You dad could have hired like a secret agent-."

"Secret agent?" For some reason that made me laugh.

Thalia looked at me. Oh shit. She was dead serious. "I'm not kidding B. A private investigator? Anyone but-." She stopped short. "It just doesn't seem likely for you to do all of his biddings. I'm not trying to pin him down as a bad dude but-." She bit her lip. "It's just a little strange to me."

"The feeling is mutual."

Thalia gazed at me sadly-maybe having pity on me for the way I was treated by my own neglectful family-but I knew she understood what I was feeling.

Her dad didn't pay attention to her. One of those workaholic dads who would throw money at their own kids to shut up. All Thalia really had was Jason, but who did I have? My mom was abusive, Molly was verbally abusive, and my dad might as well be becoming psychologically abusive. I thought about my brothers. Would they be on my side?

I doubted it.

I took a deep breath. It wasn't time to sulk around and feel sorry for myself. I needed to do what was needed, and be done with it as quickly as possible.

"Three fourteen." I read on the clock. "He should be here by now."

"Are you _sure_ it's a guy?" Thalia questioned. She leaned forward to get a better view of Molly. "Maybe that's why it's so secret? She doesn't want people to know she's gay?"

Huh, that was something to ponder.

"Nah." I rolled the idea out of my head. "Pretty sure Molly is straight. Besides, we'll see him in a few. Right?"

"Sure. Let's see the princess get stood up."

Thalia laughs harshly at her own little joke. I could only muster a smile.

Just than a car pulled about around Molly's curb, stopping in front of her. I frowned. Something was odd, and it wasn't with Molly anymore. That car looked awfully familiar, a dazed memory that hit me on the head. Maybe it was déjà vu. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Molly stood about and pulled at her-_my_-clothes to get the wrinkles out of them. I realized that if she looked to her left right at this moment, she could totally see me spying on her. I ducked under the glove compartment.

"Tell me what's going on." I told Thalia. "Is she getting in the car with whoever that is?"

I was squashed between the passenger's seat of the car and the front dashboard, but at least I could see what Thalia was doing.

"She's not lesbian." Thalia confirmed. "The guy just got out of the car. He just went up to her and kissed her on the cheek-ah gross. Are you paying me to do this?"

"Just keep looking-or staring.

Or whatever." I growled.

Thalia nodded. "Okay, he opened the passenger door got her and she just went in and now they're taking off. I told you we shouldn't come in here."

"Then follow them!" I urged. "To wherever their going!"

Thalia sighed. "Get in the back Annabeth."

"Why?"

"So you don't break your neck down there." Thalia started the engine once again. "Let's go stalk your sister. For real."

I I I

We ended up bouncing around to different places. The mall, a weird fast-food restaurant, and a place that was too high-class for either Thalia or me to get into. We sat in the car like sitting ducks, waiting for anything interesting to happen. Nothing ever did.

I hadn't even the pleasure of sneaking a peak at the guy. Thalia assured me that he was good looking, from what she could see in his rearview mirror, which didn't help my mood. I was squashed in the back, with nothing to do but lamely state out the window and make sure Molly didn't catch sight of me. I really needed that money.

"Here we go." Thalia turned the steering wheel. "Back to square one. I gotta give props to your sister. Hauling that guy around all day? What a catch."

I groaned. We were back at the shopping center, and it was so painfully obvious that I just wasted my day away to following Molly and her stupid hooch around all day.

"I'm getting out of the car." I announced, once we parked. "I'm _sick_ of this. Waiting my ass all day for Molly! She can burn in hell!"

Thalia's shocking, abrupt look, skyrocketed through the roof of the car. "If it's any consolation," she says slowly, eyes widened like she just saw me do ten backflips. "I can do your dirty work for you. And you're getting kinda salty, maybe you should go take a nap."

"I don't need a nap." I huff. "I need to strangle the hell out of Molly. You know what I could've today instead of this?"

"Bitching like always?"

I roll my eyes.

"So observing. Anyway, let's bounce."

The two of us piled out of the car, taking the direct route to the nearby restaurant that Molly and her date walked in. I didn't catch the name of the place; I was too wrapped up in my mission.

"When did they even get out of the car?" Thalia asked in wonder. The two of us scaled the restaurant, looking for any sign of the blonde and her beau.

"I didn't even catch sight of him." I muttered. "Just the back of his head."

The hostess came up to us and asked if we wanted a seat. The place wasn't too crowded, but if I was able to spot Molly anywhere in here, maybe I could get a seat the narrowly missed her sight of me.

"We'll take that table." Thalia sat down in one of the chairs closest to the entrance. The hostess blinked.

"Alright." She seemed to hesitate at that, but soon she was gone.

"This is a bad idea." I muttered, scanning the menu. I made sure to duck behind it so Molly wouldn't see me. Wherever she is.

"Lay off the stress pills." Thalia joked. "Are we ordering or what?"

"No." I licked my lips. "We're scoping out the place. Find Molly."

Thalia rolled her eyes at me. I stationed myself to whip my head around and try to find Molly, who must have been in the back of the restaurant.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up. "Going to the bathroom."

Thalia nodded, scanning the menu to look for a nice lunch to eat.

I make my way around tables, narrowly missing waitress's carrying huge jugs of water and assholes who wouldn't give me the time of the day.

I pulled my phone out and kept my head down, making sure Molly couldn't see me. I made sure to keep my camera on, just in case I had to take some pics.

I reminded myself that if Molly caught me, it wouldn't be a big deal. Yeah she would yell at me, but I've been through enough embarrassing moments with her to know that I shouldn't be fazed by it.

The back of the restaurant wasn't too crowded, but I could see Molly's blonde head bobbing around, laughing at her date whose face was unmistakably familiar.

I knew who he was, and my hand slipped on the camera button, heart skipping a beat. Head clouded with a million thoughts that weren't coming up, that were blocked with nothing and gray without anticipation.

Dread came twirling in my stomach, and I backed up as soon as I saw him. I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe. But it is was right there, right in front of my face.

Sitting right there with my sister, is Percy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Annabeth has a twin sister who's completely spoiled and rotten in every possible way you can possibly imagine. But what happens when she rises to fame and gets even more spoiled and rotten as the days go by? And how come she happens to steal away he very thing that Annabeth likes?_

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's Characters, not mine.**

I I I

You ever feel like time stops around you? Things start to go in slow mo and your heart rate suddenly decreases. Either you can't believe what's in front of your eyes, or you can't believe that that thing was ever possible.

You freeze, unable to grasp any simple concepts of life. Life itself suddenly doesn't feel real, and that stiffness your feeling? It's that feeling you get when the dentist numbs you when they're about to pull a tooth. The numbness is raw and constructed, but it's there. It's there and it's slowly creeping up your back.

Like you've got your own personal ghost.

I felt all those things when I saw my sister with Percy. The guy who drove me home, the guy that made me laugh at stupid cinnamon jokes and nearly getting us into more crashes than we guaranteed for. The guy who I've been thinking about for days, only two, but still.

I just couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

I wanted it not to be true

I'm not sure how long I'm standing there, but a waiter tapping me on the shoulder jarred me back into reality.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I stare at him for a moment, unearthed with the ability to realize that people are real, that this is real life.

"Yeah." I croak, a brilliant idea suddenly pops in my mind. I'm not sure what I'm feeling now, but I know I want revenge.

"Those two." I point towards Molly and Percy, who hooted in joyous laughter, oblivious of my presence. "Those two are celebrating their one year anniversary."

"Oh?" The waiter turned towards the two of them, probably grateful that I was jarring him out of work. "So...?"

"So I want to give them something." I'm not sure where the words come from, but I know it's through my own intuition. "And I'll give you a nice tip."

The waiter's eyes widened. "Alright. What is it?"

I shut my eyes. Inside I'm a gloomy gray cloud waiting to overpass a happy town city, but on the inside I'm grinning.

It's great being smart.

I I I

"I can't believe it! That skank! That bitch!"

Thalia slams the door of the car in fury. I'm lost in words as she guns the engine, driving right out of this hell.

"Should've told you about Percy earlier." I said in a tinny voice.

"Who cares? She went on a date with the guy you like and-"

"She pretended to be me obviously. He would never go out with Molly. Well, knowing him for just the car ride-"

Thalia cuts me off sharply. "Again, who cares? I can't believe you didn't do anything. You just took the picture and left."

"I was in shock." I said, defending myself. "Besides, I don't care for Percy that much. He just crosses my mind once in a while. That's all."

Thalia gives me a look of distress. "Whatever you say. Your call. Your guy. Or, not your guy. Or that one guy that you see and are in awe of and-"

I turned on the radio, blasting it on some cheesy pop song station to shut Thalia up. She glared daggers at me. I didn't care, I just needed some time to think.

Thalia knew I stuck it to Molly though, not in the way that I was hoping, but I still stuck it.

_Back at the restaurant._

_The waiter's eyes widened. "Alright. What is it?"_

_My eyes dart back and forth towards Molly and Percy, eyes finally resting on Percy, whose grin was unmistakably related with my sister. Having thoughts of her making him laugh made me sick._

_"That guy over there," my finger stayed pointed. "He can't know that I was here, okay? Don't tell either of them actually."_

_The waiter nodded._

_I give a long, heavy breath. "Tell them the meal is for free, don't worry, I'm paying for it, and also don't tell them what's in it."_

_I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew all I wanted to see was Molly being thrown out of the loop in front of me._

_"So what will I be serving them?" The waiter asked._

_I give a wicked grin. "Salad. With a hint of crab and lobster."_

I I I

Funny story time: When I was a kid I hated seafood, not the same as now anyway. Molly on the other hand, loved everything that had to do with seafood. Shrimp. Clams. Muscles, but her world turned around when she tried lobster for the first time.

Big mistake.

Long story short her face was a disaster. Red and puffy and just all wrong. I had a minute of joyous celebration as Molly screamed at how incompetent my parents had been. Since then, Molly's steered clear away from anything that had to do with seafood.

But she couldn't ignore crab.

And that's where one of my strengths were. I ended up spending my own money on the damn dish from most of my savings as a babysitter, but I knew it was worth it.

But it wasn't enough.

I watched as the waiter brought the dish over to Molly and Percy, who both struck a confused glance at the waiter. He opened his mouth, and from how well I could read lips, he hadn't said a damn thing about the lobster. Oh joy.

That's when Thalia and I slipped out. She was still furious about the whole thing as I explained to her who exactly Percy was during our walk to the car.

She was as pissed as I hoped.

"He's just a boy." I told her. "I'll get over it, and eventually Molly."

Thalia sighed, shaking her head. "But Annabeth, your sister took advantage of you. Somehow. I don't exactly know those two could have met-"

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that she's posing as me. Wearing my clothes, and he's probably calling her Annabeth right at this minute!"

Thalia smirked. "Right as she starts to look like a chipmunk."

"Let's just go back to your place." I stared down at the leftovers in my lap. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Thalia gunned the engine. "Fine by me."

I I I

"Hey Collie." I patted the dog on the head as soon as she patted up to the front door. She seemed in an unusually good mood today, wagging her tail happily and giving me one of those doggy smiles.

"Dog is tuff." Thalia noted. "Let's go."

"On a walk?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Upstairs. I have exactly what you need in my room."

"What?" I asked, but she was already making her way towards the stairs. I shook my head and went after her, Collie in tow.

"Your sisters been making your life miserable for how long?" Thalia asks as she flops onto her bed.

"As long as I can remember." I sink into her bean bag chair. Collie comes to curl right up right beside me.

Thalia pursed her lips. "B, she's taken advantage of you, and now it's your turn."

"You mean get back at her?"

"Yeah." Thalia says, like it's the most obvious solution right now. "Or you can let her rain right down on your parade. Your choice."

I thought about it. "I don't know, won't it be enough once Percy finds out that Annabeth-err, _Molly_-isn't who she really says she is?"

"Who cares?" Thalia droned. "Payback is a bitch, and I'm not doing anything this summer."

"So what then? I can't do much to her, you know that."

"Hey, but the possibilities are endless. Am I wrong on this one?"

I reach my hand out to pet Collie. "I think-I think I need time. Just to get over this. Whatever it is."

"You said that Percy was just some guy." Thalia pointed out. "If you're that into him, you would try and win him back."

I shook my head. "We were never together. It was just one car ride, that's all, and he was just doing it to be nice."

"But he's obviously into you!" Thalia protested. "I mean, he asked you-your sister-out on a date. Isn't that enough proof?"

I had my doubts about it before, but that could be a possibility, or maybe Molly told Percy who she really is….. But then why would she be wearing my clothes. Well, she was only wearing my jacket, that's it, but still!

"First things first." I picked up my phone, swiping the unlock button to go to my pictures. "Cash in this picture for lots of bucks, and then shamelessly laugh at Molly's blow fish face, if she ate the lobster."

Thalia made a face. "How does that even work? I mean, your both twins wouldn't you both be allergic to lobster?"

I gave her a sly smile. "Never said I wasn't now, did I?"

Thalia nodded. "Impressive. Doesn't make up the giant plot hole in all of this."

"And what that?"

"The obvious!" Thalia shouts, making Collie and I jump. "You were sent here against your will, with a brat sister and a fabricator of a father, no offense."

"None taken." I say sarcastically.

"But you have every right to feel bitter and want to stab a bitch-meaning figuratively of course. But still, have the upper hand and knowing how to using that for your liking, don't you want that? To feel like for once, Molly is the one who will regret all of her actions right before she even gets the head dump? I'm asking you Annabeth, if you're with me of not, even though she's not my sister, but still, you know, it would be cool to get some revenge."

My mouth curves up into a smile. "What _college_ do you even go to?"

Thalia starts to massage her temples. "Oh god, what hell did I land myself into this time?"

"Look Thalia, I'll confront her about it, sometime in the future."

Thalia grimaced. "That's not good enough. And neither is getting her to have an allergic reaction, although could you send me a picture?"

I sighed, exasperated and tired with this conversation. It's just a repeat and a reminder of how confused I was about Percy, and I wasn't a huge fan of that.

Thalia snapped her fingers. "Well, this _can't_ be permanent. Percy is going to have to figure out sooner or later than Molly isn't you. And I could tell by the dreaded look on your face that you really like this guy."

Like an idiot I responded with, "You're a dreaded look, bitch."

Thalia shook her head. "Come on B, get with the program. _Revenge_."

I couldn't imagine how she could be possibly right about any of this, but Thalia did have a solid point. Molly can't go on forever with thinking that manipulating Percy would piss me off. She might have certain things on her side, like a substance off passion or whatnot, but I had the brains. You can't manipulate a manipulator. You'd have to fight fire with fire.

"Fine," I stood up, suddenly feeling very nauseous. "But I call all the shots."

Thalia gave me a wicked smile. "Keep comin' captain."

I I I

"So, this is the young man Molly went on a date with."

Dad slid through the pictures on my phone, and although I only took a decent amount of Molly and Percy, without realizing it, I was afraid he was going to stumble on my more personal pictures.

"Yeah," I leaned over the table to peer out the door; Molly was upstairs in her room fighting off the hilarious rash that I gave her on her face. She _could_ come downstairs in any minute, but I wasn't worried that she was going to accuse me of anything. I was more worried to confront her about the dating-the-guy-I-have-a-crush-on incident.

"What do you think of him?" My dad asks. He angles the phone so I have a better view of both Percy and Molly on their date.

I knew exactly what I thought of Percy, but I wasn't going to tell my dad. This was between Molly and me, the battle of all ages, something we'd have to figure out by ourselves.

I peered at the phone for only a second, catching the glimpse of Percy, mid-laugh.

"Dunno," I responded. "Kind of had to get out of there without being seen."

"Understandable." But he's still gazing at the phone. Can't he just give me my money now?

"Look, Dad." I sigh dramatically, knowing that this pep talk wasn't going to change his mind about anything. "I know you want us to be safe and know what's going on in our lives, but Molly and I are going to be seventeen next month," I had no idea where I was going with this. "Odds are, this guy is just a one-time thing."

_Please let him be a one-time thing._

_"_I suppose your right." Dad handed me back my phone. "But that doesn't completely reassure me."

Predictable. "Truth or be told, this summer will end and I _still_ won't be able to get to know the real _you_. Doesn't that bother you?"

Dad arched an eyebrow. "You know the real me."

I crossed my arms over my chest, becoming the absolute of defensive. "The house. The money. The money that _you_ should be giving me because," I lowered my voice. "You wanted me to spy on my sister. Dad, I don't want anything to ever come between us, but I felt like it has."

Dad lifted his chin, regarding me like a fallen snowflake. You watch it taking it's time going down, a blur of a white speck drifting in the air, but once it hits the ground it either melts it sticks. I wasn't completely sure which snowflake I was.

The expression on the man's face in front of me was unfamiliar, and I hated how it drew me in. I wanted to know what he was thinking, I wanted to know _exactly_ what he thought of me. Maybe as a dumb teenager who can't understand life for shit? Possibly. I don't think I've ever met an adult in my life who regarded kids in an adult manner. It's always the same. No matter how smart I was or how well I did in school, this man was going to look down on me. He was never going to see me as an equal.

But maybe that's to the extreme, maybe his thoughts were the reversed and he understood how I felt. The anxieties, the hopelessness in the world. If he did he had a pretty funny way of showing it. A part of me wanted to grab onto the handlebars of his working brain and yank at them viciously till they understood, but another part wanted me to let go. To never grab on in the first place. I knew that was my mistake, me being here. But I was helpless to fight it. Every word that I uttered to him would be useless. The impact would vanish as soon as it would hit reality.

Dad clasped his hands together, resting in his lap. It made him look middle-aged and arrogant. I assumed both.

"I know you didn't hit Molly."

Plot twist! He really does have a brain!

"What!?" I cried, because my brain hasn't fully processed this and I needed to pinch myself to see if this was real life.

Dad tilted his head, giving me a look of understanding. "You wouldn't do something like that to your sister, I know, even if the two of you aren't on the best of terms."

I opened my mouth to speak, but dad cut me off with a shake of his head.

"What this is, is a second chance."

"For who?" I demanded. "What are you talking about? And don't give me that crap that you haven't always been a good father. Shoot."

I could see the hesitation in his eyes. "A second chance for all of us. Don't be frightened Annabeth, but your mother and I are getting a divorce."

I stiffened at that. I was expecting this for weeks, months, years. They were never around each other, and although it saddened me to hear it, I was also relieved. But what did this mean for us kids? I knew what I wanted to do, and so did Molly, but Bobby and Matthew? They're still in middle school.

"Okay." I said.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Just okay?"

"Well don't be offended but I kind already knew."

For some reason guilt tripped up on me. A guilt that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

"Already knew?" Dad questioned. He didn't sound upset, just surprised. "How did you know…..?"

"I heard you talking to mom on the phone the other night. And you guys haven't seen each other in three months and you never called the house….."

Suddenly I had flash backs of when I was mildly hoping the phone would call in the middle of the night of sometime during the day after I got home from a shitty day of school, just hoping that it would be dad. Hoping that I would hang on to every word he said about his job or just his day in general, and I would shoot back a similar outline of my day to him. No wonder mom always got so mad when I asked her if we could take a trip up and visit him; or just simply asked what he was up to. No wonder whenever I called him he wouldn't pick up. No wonder those funny photos of him and his abstruse co-workers stop sending to mom's phone. No wonder.

"Do Bobby and Matthew know?" I asked. And just for good measures, "And Molly?"

Dad didn't look too thrilled to answer. "Molly was told this morning. After you left I told her. I was very odd because she ran out while grabbing _your_ jacket I believe. Last minutes thing I suppose. Bah, that doesn't matter. Bobby and Matthew need to be told from the both of us. I knew you wouldn't care hearing it from your mother."

Well, he's right about that, but something else swimmed in my mind.

"So... Is this going to be a child custody battle?"

Dad grimaced. "She would want all of you, but I'm against it. And since you're not eighteen, anything could happen."

I sat back, imagining my mom with a smug face and haughty demeanor gathering all four of her children in her own personal coop, relief feigning her for winning. For not letting my dad have the chance in the first place. And hey, I'm not one hundred percent fond of him, as a father anyway, but I'd choose him over mom in a heartbeat.

"When's that?" I asked.

Dad shook his head. "I have no idea."

I sat back, a different type of reality dawning on me. It _would_ make a lot of sense for mom to want full custody over all of us, but Bobby and Matthew? I mean, sure they're her kids but they were no Brainiac or star like Molly and I. Maybe I'm being too egotistical about this, but maybe that's why mom made me stay over the summer with dad? Did she plan this all along? I knew that she hated me but not this much.

"So, is everything going to be different from now on?"

Dad blinked. "Nothing is finalized yet Annabeth. This could take a while. Maybe till next year."

"Next year." The words were bitter on my tongue.

"You don't sound too upset about it." He observed.

I shrugged. "Isn't it better that way? No tears, no emotional hugs. I'm not so good with the close contact and I'm guessing you aren't either."

"Why don't you go upstairs in your room until dinner is made?" Dad said, ignoring the question. "I think its best I talk with both you _and _Molly at the same time."

"The same time?" I echoed.

Dad nodded. "Yes."

"And the money?" I asked, not daring to fill any sweet and savory moments with unnecessary bullshit.

"You want it now?" Dad said, sounding hurt and confused.

I tried to not let that get to me.

"Yes." I said firmly.

He sighed, dipping his head so he could close his eyes and think, I stood up, not wanting any of this right now.

"I'll be upstairs." I say uneasily. "I hope I did what you said."

I I I

When I rest my ear against Molly's door, I could hear sniffling and crying, something I never would expected from Molly. I never expected her to be upset from Mom and Dad's sudden split. I wasn't, at least, I wasn't taking it as hard as her.

For a second I forgot about Percy, I forgot about the fact that Molly pretended to be me just so she could get what she wants, like she always does. For a split second I felt bad for her, but only for a second, because memories came flooding back. Memories of her being the biggest bitch ever, and her being sad gave me a little triumphant, but then I felt terrible all over again. What kind of person was I to enjoy someone else's pain?

I was better than that, and just because Molly decided that she'd make my life a living hell, didn't mean I should do the same to hers. Funny, people would disagree with me, but I'm the bigger person. More mature, and I know exactly how to deal with this little Percy problem.

I need to call Thalia.


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia surveyed the rows and stacks of sports equipment, set on finding the perfect gift, but failing to even understand the grasp of how sports work, or even a grasp of what sports are, which is weird because I would have never pegged her as the type of girl who lacked in knowledge of this sort of thing, but that's why she brought me along, after prodding me to get out of my bed - which I was in for a couple of days getting into that summer depression - she finally had the nerve to ring the doorbell. Luckily Melinda was there to answer the door, and not my Dad or Molly. Not like Molly would open the door voluntarily anyway.

But that's why I'm here at Dick's sporting goods, because according to Thalia I have a vast knowledge of sports, which I guess you could say was right in some ways, but I had too much on my mind. Molly and Percy. My mom and dad and their divorce. My summer was taking a tragic turn, and the only bright spots were Thalia. If it weren't for here I'd be lying in bed feeling sorry for myself. I was a pro at that anyway, and suddenly I was reminded of Piper and how my best friend never responds to my emails or even my text messages. It's like suddenly she's a ghost, a mirage that I only dreamed of. I kept having to remind myself to ask Jason about Piper, and I suppose when I get back to Thalia's house I should do that. She asked me to sleep over and I agreed.

I don't think I could stand being in that house anymore.

"We should get Jason a penis protector." Thalia laughed.

All I could muster up was a smile. "That. Is disgusting."

"Or a..." Thalia paused. "Annabeth help me out here, you have brothers right?"

I internally cringed. Now that she's mentioned my brothers, I had to think of my Mother. Could this day get any worse?

I diverted the conversation away from that topic. "I think Jason would like whatever you're going to give him."

"Well that's helpful," Thalia put her hands on her hips. Today she sounded up her black hair, which made her look even more terrifying than before. "B shoots it up again."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry, you know this is hard for me. After I graduate there's no way in hell in staying in California."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Where would you go?"

I shrugged. "New York or maybe Florida. I know everyone wants to move to those two states, but it's always been a dream of mine to just travel. Just get away from all the bullshit."

Thalia nodded. We paused at the kayak section and detoured for the field hockey sticks. I was about o mention to Thalia that guys don't play Field Hockey, then I remembered that's where the original sport came from.

"You've ever been to Florida or New York?" Thalia abruptly asked. She wasn't lingering on the sports equipment anymore, her attention was solely focused on me.

I nodded. "My family, we all packed up and went to New York City back when we weren't messed up, you know. And we went to Naples too, but I can't remember either them as well as I wished." I sighed. "It's stupid."

Thalia punched me playfully in the arm. "It's not stupid. Look, after what you told me about how well you do in school and that you're life-long dream is to get the hell out of here, I think we can all agree you'll do it. And maybe you'll find someone to share those adventures with too."

It was so corny that I almost died on the spot. But then I thought of Percy. Have I gone completely insane? There is no future for me a Percy, there can't be.

Thalia didn't buy Jason his birthday present that day.

When I came home the following day, Molly ambushed me.

"I'm having a party," she looked terrible, her eyes smeared with makeup and her hair frizzy. "So stay out of the way."

I stood there, caught between wanting to laugh and ring her neck. "A party for what? For your friends on the movie set who know you clearly don't have an English accent?"

Molly crossed her arms. "Do you even care that mom and dad are getting a divorce?"

I stiffened. "I don't care for my abuser, if that's what you're asking."

"Don't be stupid Annabeth," Molly snapped. "I can't believe you've been ungrateful to both Mom and Dad. If you didn't have such good grades you'd be nothing."

I resisted the urge to wrap my fingers around her neck, and suck the goddamn life at her. I've never been a violent person, but Molly's always brought out a nasty side of me, something like a caged animal being pocked at all day by sticky kids. There was a point you needed to snap, and I haven't reached it, yet.

"Whatever Molly," I said. "Thanks for letting me borrow your pads, but that's the only thanks you're getting from me. Is that clear?"

Molly clenched her teeth. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I know," I said, and for some reason those words comforted me. "Just tell me what day you're having your party and I'll stay out of your way."

"How do I know you'll pull some crazy prank on me?"

"Why would I do something like that? I'm not you?"

That's when I realized the swelling in her face went down. I guess she wasn't as allergic to fish so severely than when we were younger.

Molly have a hoarse laugh. "A party for my co-stars obviously. And my agent and producer-"

"And?"

"And like I said before I don't want you embarrassing me," Molly's voice became dangerous. Suddenly we switched roles and she became the dangerous caged animal. "I mean it Annabeth."

Her jolts only reminded me of mom. "So when is it?"

I really was curious to know the date of Molly's party, partly because a side of me was tingling with jealousy. She got to throw lavish parties back at home and I stayed in my room, under the comforters and wishing the pounding music would stop at an abrupt halt. It never did, ranging until the early hours of the morning. I wondered what my dad thought of Molly's parties. There had to be a few to come soon, you didn't need to see into the future to know that.

"July first." Molly simply said.

Oh right, Jason's birthday was on that day. I remember Thalia mentioning to me that Jason was having a small party, and that I should come over, even if he didn't invite me. This would be a great time to show Molly up.

"Lucky you. I have a party to go to that night also."

Molly laughed, doubtful of my story. "You? I've only ever seen you with that Goth girl! You don't have any friends!"

"Well Jason is my friend," I fired back. "And you should remember him since you were all over him back at school!"

"I don't believe it," Molly sneered. "Your lying is terrible Annabeth."

"I'm done talking to you," I said, stomping away. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wanted to get as far away from Molly as possible.

"Run little baby!" Molly mocked, and that only made me angrier.

My dad had a secluded library that was pushed off to the side of the house. I could tell nobody ever went in here from the dust and cobwebs on the books, but I needed a place to vent to myself, and what better place than a library?

I paced and fumed and eventually ended up slouched near a bookshelf almost to tears, but I wouldn't let myself cry. I was more pissed, and if Molly was going to call me a baby I wouldn't let her feel the satisfaction of me actually turning into one. I ended up scanning the bookshelves, and they were all classics. I shuddered. I absolutely hated classics.

When I was done fuming I stomped back up the stairs, a million thoughts swimming threw my head. I should go to Jason's party, maybe Piper will be there. Maybe I'll feel better if I go. Maybe I won't cry. Maybe I won't have to see Molly if I avoid her for the rest of my life.

"Calm down Annabeth," I whispered to myself. If someone saw me right now they're probably think I was crazy.

I cringed thinking about walking past Molly's room, but suddenly stopped from the sound of her talking to someone... Or maybe herself? I couldn't tell, but they weren't silent whispers, it was Molly's boisterous voice, and her door was cracked open the slightest, and I took that as a right of permission to sneak a peek inside her room.

At first I really thought Molly was talking to herself, I could only see the back of her head, bobbing back and forth for the amount of speech she was articulating. I frowned. Was she going crazy? The amount of stress that was put on her was unbelievable, but when you think about it, was she really doing all the work? I shrugged and moved plaintively to see well. Was she on the phone? No, her hands were moving freely beside her in wide gestures, and I couldn't see earphones plugged into her phone either.

"I was going to have a big party and you're defiantly invited," she spoke, and that's what she's been drawling on about for the last couple of minutes. "It's a huge deal, you know? I finally have a huge dream come true and I thought maybe I could spend a couple of days with you before it preparing and then... If you're not doing anything you could maybe come to the party? At first it was exclusive, just people I worked with, but now when I really think about it, that would be sort of boring, you know?"

I deadpanned. Oh boy, there was defiantly someone in her room. Where though? And why wasn't that person responding?

Two seconds later Molly's bathroom door was thrown open rather harshly, and out stepped the one guy I defiantly did not expect to see here.

Percy.

I gulped and ducked out of there, but not fast enough for me to hear him say, "Sure Molly. What time is it?"

Oh god. Who knew who she was? He knew that wasn't me? That two timing little... I finally caught my breath as I carefully closed my door, terrified if Molly heard me.

That night I didn't sob for person. I sobbed for my old life.

"No fucking way."

I gripped the phone, wanting to crush it in my hands. "Way. And in my house!"

"Your dad's house."

"Thalia, shut up for five seconds. How could he do this? He didn't seem like a big jerk when I met him."

Thalia laughed on the other line. "Big jerk? That's the biggest insult you could come up with?"

I exhales a long breath. "I should go in there right now and yank out Molly's extensions."

"She wears extensions?"

"Well... No. But I have a pretty big imagination."

"Mm," Thalia didn't sounds convinced. "So Molly is having a party the same day as Jason? I don't see what the big deal is, other than the Percy thing obviously."

I gnashed my teeth. "It's a huge deal. I've been saying this to people for years, but Molly's pretty much stolen everything from me."

Thalia took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to hear this from me Annabeth, but maybe Molly doesn't know that you know Percy? Ever thought of that?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," I slumped my shoulders. "I'd rather blame it on her. Or both of them, whichever works."

"Oh please Annabeth you're so much better than that. And don't blame yourself for their shitty actions too, I won't have any of that nonsense in my house."

I frowned. "I don't blame myself, I blame the poor parenting skills of my absent parents. And Molly of course."

"What did I just tell you?"

"I didn't blame myself for blaming them or... Wait or was it the other way around? Help me out here."

I could almost picture Thalia rolling her eyes. "Whatever Annabeth, just tell me if you're coming to Jason's party or not. And that's a demand."

Somethings suddenly popped into my mind. "Hey, will Piper be there?"

"Jason's girlfriend? I hope so. Why?"

"She was my good friend back at school," I trailed off, thinking of the unanswered messages and barren phone calls. "Never mind, I was just wondering if she was coming."

"It's not going to be a very big party Annabeth, don't worry?

I snorted. "I'm not socially inept you know."

"I know you can talk to people, but I also know you don't want to. Big difference."

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'll be there. It's not like I want I want to hide in my room while Molly throws her party anyway."

"Good," Thalia sounded relaxed. "I'll see you at four, okay? And Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell your sister I'm not Goth."

"Welcome to the party, banana Annabeth."

"What?" I stumbled onto Thalia's front porch, and before I could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open to Thalia's Cheshire cat grin.

"Those don't rhyme." I said dimly, not waiting to be let in.

Thalia scowled, shutting the door with her foot. "You're early, you know? Like an hour early?"

I shyly looked at the floor. "Kind of needed an escape from Molly. She's being extra bitchy today. Don't know what her deal is, and I don't care."

I thrust Jason's present in front of Thalia before she could respond. She takes it like it's a bomb about to set off. She studies the cracks in the wrapping and shakes it to get a good grasp of what the present must be, and then she gives me a long look.

"You didn't have to get him anything."

"Well it's too late now I already did."

"True," Thalia tucked the present underneath her arm. "Have you seen Collie in a while?"

I grin, remembering the ever-so happy dog. "No, but maybe I should?"

Thalia rolled her shoulders back. "Well B, you're in luck. After we have our little chat about Percy, I'll be out of your hair for the next couple of hours."

I stiffen. "We talked about him on the phone. He's obviously not worth talking about."

"Maybe," Thalia tapped her chin. "But I see your liking in him is far beyond what you're telling."

I don't bother to respond, instead traveling up the familiar staircase to Thalia's, secretly hoping not to run into Jason before the party. There was something strange about the presence of the party's star guest the made my stomach squeamish, or maybe it was just Jason.

And then I was reminded of Piper and her not being there for me with the Percy and Molly and Dad thing and my legs collapsed as I headed face first into Thalia's bed. I heard her grown in agony behind, but I didn't lift my head.

"That really bothers me Annabeth. I had to mess up that bed all by myself."

"Mm."

"Be serious for a second, I need to ask you a question."

I was only interested for a split second. "A question?"

"Yes," Thalia said, exasperated. "Please get up, lazy lump."

With my best effort I managed to rise on both elbows, positioning myself to face Thalia, sitting right beside on the side of the bed.

"If this is about Percy-"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. But these are questions I haven't asked you yet. About him anyway."

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical of Thalia's sudden seriousness with Percy. "You've alder enough questions."

"These ones are serious, I swear."

"Don't swear when you can't promise me anything."

Thalia held out her hand. "Pinky promise than, and you can go back to your depressing state. Although I don't see why you bother."

Thalia's pinky was warm against my, and I took that as a sign that she wasn't cold or heartless, and that there are people out there that I could trust, that I could confide in. It was sort of a breath of fresh air.

Thalia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her piercings reflecting the light of her lamp. "Percy must be the first guy you've ever really liked, am I right?"

I tilted my head up. "Sure. But I never said I was dead serious about him-"

"I know. Not grow up and have babies serious, but more wanting something that wasn't really yours in the first place."

The room suddenly became very hot. "Percy isn't a thing."

Thalia put both elbows on her thighs. "No, he isn't. When you meet him he was a great guy, at least that's what you told me. I can't understand why a guy would go behind your back and date your sister though. Especially when he knows it's your sister."

"So do want me to like, ask him why?"

"You don't have his number."

"I was being sarcastic Thalia."

The corners of Thalia's mouth curved up into a smile. "I think you should confront him."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Thalia took a deep breath. "Not tonight, but if he's ever at your house again. Just walk right in the room and be like "hey Percy, remember when you drove me home because I feel asleep intoxicated in your care?" I mean, that's what I would do anyway."

I didn't seem necessary, but I laughed. "I don't even know if they're serious. I hope they aren't."

"Then catch him off guard," Thalia stood, her blue eyes twinkling. "Guys hate that."

I don't remember much of Jason's party, which is a shame because I never would have bought the big fellow into being the type to only have twenty people invited, and that was just a small group of people. I could deny that my mind was on other things that night, but really I just wanted to go into a confined space and read a good book, until Thalia dragged me out and made me talk to everyone. Sometimes she's the worst friend ever, but other times I can't deny that if it wasn't for her, I really would be going into a state of depression that would be a risk to my own health.

So I put on a bright smile and rolled my shoulders back, tempting to laugh and smile and have pleasant with whoever Jason intended to invite. That also brought up the question if Piper was here, and if she was here, would she want to talk to me? Would she be jealous that I made a new friend so quickly after we parted ways, being that it is her sister's brother, and that may be a little weird? If she was here tonight I'd have to ask her about all the unanswered texts. She couldn't ignore that question if she tried, a best friend who wasn't even acting like a friend in general. I would be beyond furious, but I didn't know what was going on with her life, so I decided to stick it out for as long as I could.

When Thalia and I arrived downstairs, I was thrown into the open arms of a stranger.

"I've heard so much about you!" The girl beamed. "Nothing but good news!"

I looked at Thalia for an explanation, she shrugged. "This is Juniper, cousin on my mom's side. Bit of a dramatic case."

Juniper's eyes flashed with something I could only gather as anger, but it quickly went away in a stifle of a giggle. "Well I have to be a dramatic if I want to get in the acting biz."

"You're an actor?" I asked, taking in the girl's large green eyes and brown hair.

Juniper nodded excitingly. "Yes! And a part time singer, but don't my mom that, she'll kill me if she finds out."

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond.

"And I also meet your sister too, Annabeth," Juniper said, and my eyes widened. "You're not much like her, are you?

My eyes darted to Thalia. Couldn't I go one day without the mention of Molly? This girl was really starting to get on my nerves. Thalia just gave me an apologetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'm nothing like Molly," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "When did you meet her anyway?"

Juniper studied me. "The other day. She invited me to her party tonight, but it would be silly to show up, don't you think?"

I grinned, suddenly taking a liking to Juniper. "She's known for her parties."

Juniper nodded, and suddenly I was swept away by Thalia's grasp, her shouting over her shoulder "Sorry about that Juniper!" And leading me over to where Jason was lounging on the couch, talking to an Asian teenage boy who I recognized as a graduate in Jason's class and his best friend. And then my mouth almost dropped and Piper met my eyes, and they lit up. She bolted up from the couch and went to give me a bear hug, and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her and squeeze, even though she's much shorter than I am, but that didn't stop me.

When Piper pulled away, I could see her kaleidoscope eyes still shinning, almost like she was about to cry. "Annabeth! I can't believe you're here!"

I nodded, and my anger for her evaporated, suddenly lost in thought. "Don't look so surprised Piper, I wasn't expecting you either."

She nodded, and suddenly we were aware of the audience we had. While not large, I was still eerie of them all.

Piper noticed my discomfort and grabbed my hand. "We should catch up, I've been super busy."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, and um….. Happy Birthday Jason."

I felt bad for not acknowledging it earlier, but Jason just waved it off with a smile.

Piper tugged on my arm. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Before leaving I said hi to Frank, and then I caught the look on Thalia's, mixed jealously and just wanting me to spend time with an old friend. I couldn't say I'd disagree with her, Piper's hand wrapped around mine and the stares from nearby party guests, and Piper was here. Finally, another person I could talk with. About Molly and Percy and the up and coming divorce of my parents, I wouldn't be alone in this.

I sat on a stool in the kitchen and listened to Piper talk about her life at home, about how her supermodel mom has finally found someone that Piper could marry in the future (I was horrified to hear that but Piper just kept laughing at how absurd it was) and how her dad, who's been living in Oklahoma for two years. Has finally returned home, much to Piper's mom's dismay.

"Wow," I breathed when she was finally done. "A lot of shit's gone down in the past couple of weeks. I'm still on your mom trying to marry you off like some medieval peasant."

Piper grimaced. "His name is Hercules."

I blinked. "You're joking. Like the Greek hero?"

Piper snorted. "That's not his real name, its Leonard, but if mom wants me to marry him, I'll move to the other side of the country. I heard Maryland isn't all that bad."

"Where are you getting your source material from?'

"Google"

"Oh geez," I grinned. "And I bet you can't wait to hear me tell you all about my adventures. I'm not sure which is worse though. Yours or mine."

Piper leaned forward. "I'm all ears Annabeth, shoot."

It was difficult at first, finding my voice and presenting it the best way possible, in words that even Piper would understand. I tried to put in every little detail, the house, Collie, how I almost lost my shit because I got my period, but realized what fun I was missing when I met Percy. Piper was grinning like mad when I told her about him, but all was lost with Molly. Molly this and Molly that, and Piper's fist clenched, her teeth gritted. My best friend was in rage, far beyond it, and I was close to it as well.

"Can I just say Molly is a bitch?" Piper lifted her fist in the air

"Yes," I set a hand on her fist. "I've been calling her that for years, haven't you noticed?"

"This Percy is even worse."

I flinched, but Piper didn't seem to notice. For some reason it hurt to see her talk ill of Percy, even if I was on the brisk on agreeing with her.

I sighed. "Let's get back to the party."

Piper nodded. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

"For what?"

Piper hopped off her stool "You deserve so much better than that."

I could hear Molly and Percy making out as I walked up the stairs.

I cringed, wishing my dad was here to stop it, but no. he was out for business, and my stomach couldn't take seeing Percy on top of Molly, _on her bed,_ and the door was wide open-

I abruptly turned around. As quietly as I could I raced toward the library.

Molly's party must have been interesting.

**I formally apologize for the lateness in this chapter, but you will get more of Percy in the next chapter, I can promise you that. Hope you liked it, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I managed to pull myself out of bed, ignoring the rowdy sheets and how sweaty I felt. It's been a difficult week, but I managed to catch up with Piper before she went back home. Thalia decided that she didn't want to go in between our friendship so I've only seen her pass by a few times, and at first it made me feel sad, but Piper promised me that she would text back and email as much as possible, even if email is out of date. I couldn't agree more and suddenly felt right at home, bright and cheery, and then the gloomy days were back. Visions of Molly and Percy and the... Obscure incident on the night of Jason's party. It was difficult to ignore that sort of situation, and it was even harder to pull back on attempting to smash Molly's face in.

My dad was on edge and still miffed that he hasn't met Molly's boyfriend, but that didn't mean Molly's left empty promises. Percy's been over here more times than I can count on all my fingers, twice, and each time they were either making out or... You know what, leave it up to your own imagination. That's really none of my business. But seriously, she couldn't go one day without seeing Percy? I was more pissed than ever, and I accidentally threw my shoes on the base of the stairs, alarming them I was there. To my disappointment, they didn't stop, and I was left once again sleeping on the floor of the library, blocking out the sounds of my ex-crush and mortal enemy of a sister. Could my life possibly get any worse?

It did two days before Molly and I turned seventeen.

Our dad swaggered into the kitchen, looking smug in his polo and khaki shorts.

"Good news girls!" He boomed loudly. "I'm throwing you a birthday party!"

Molly was immediately protesting the idea.

"Now, now," my dad silenced her, holding up his hand. "I know you two have... Issues amongst one another, but I hope you can temporarily forgive each other for this one special circumstance. Agreed?"

Molly gave me a dirty look. "Sorry daddy, I can't."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and Molly went on babbling.

"_Besides_, I was throwing a party anyway. Annabeth can do what she wants to do while I go out with my own _friends," _I gritted my teeth at her emphasis on the words "friends." "I mean come on daddy, this party thing isn't going to work. Annabeth may not even show up, being in her room all day."

"I am not in my room all day!" I exclaimed. "And I have friends!"

"Oh please," Molly flipped her perfect blond hair. "Two friends don't count."

"What about Jason?"

"_Three friends_ doesn't count."

I slammed down my fork. "You never listen-"

"ENOUGH!"

Molly flinched at my dad's exclamation, but I stayed calm. He didn't scare me, he just was a money-grabbing man who always got what he wanted, and right now, things were not going his way.

"Sorry girls," he sighed and rested his hands on the kitchen island. "My sudden outburst was unnecessary I realize this, but given the events of your mother and I, I thought we could have a celebration to lighten the mood, you see."

"Huh." Was all I could say. Molly wouldn't look at me.

"You can invite your friends," Dad offered, and in retrospect I would have been offended if I didn't actually have any. "I won't permit you to invite anyone scandalous over-"

"Daddy!" Molly gasped.

Dad shook his head. "You should invite your boyfriend Molly. I could finally meet him, finally see if he's worthy of dating my daughter."

"I'm sure he is," I muttered under my breath.

Molly ignored my retort. "I guess I could invite him, but don't embarrass me Annabeth."

I pushed away my eggs, the aroma bothering me. "In front of your coworkers that you say are your friends?"

"Those two things aren't different from each other and you know that."

"I don't understand you right now."

"Girls," my dad warned. "Could you two please get along for once?"

Molly opened her mouth to respond, no doubt a jab at me, but dad held up a hand.

"Never mind. Who should I send out invitations to?"

"Invitations?" I wrinkled my nose. "Why don't we just ask people to come?"

Molly nodded, although she looked about ready to gauge her eyes out than agree with me. "She has a point dad."

"Fine," dad huffed. "Invite whomever you want."

Molly smiled, a cherub face. "Of course Daddy. Where will the party be?"

"Here," dad started walking to the back door. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"No." Molly said sweetly.

I wanted to gag.

"Annabeth?" Dad asked, stopping by the doors.

"It's not a problem." I say, although I'm not sure having a party in the first place is a good idea.

"One last thing," dad closed his eyes, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. "I've invited guest of my own, if you two don't mind."

I blinked, dad never got this nervous when he talked, and he was usually a confident man.

"I don't mind." Molly was still a ray of sunshine.

And I still wanted to puke, but grudgingly agreed.

"Alright," dad straightened. "I invited your mother."

Oh hell no.

"What!?" I bolted up from my chair. "You could have mentioned that earlier before I agreed-"

"Annabeth," my dad said calmly. "I want you to know that our little family isn't as happy as we've always been, and with the divorce at hand I'm begging you, just this once, agree with me on my own terms."

I glared at him for what felt like an eternity, and adamantly looked toward Molly, who's face looked like an alteration of wanting my mom and Bobby and Matthew to come because she knew it would bug me, and dreading to invite them here. I could tell it would embarrass her, and for once I found a common ground with my sister.

This party would be a disaster if my mom were here, save the twins.

But the look on dad's face told me that he wanted this, all of us being happy as a family. It won't happen in the long run, not in twenty years, and it was obvious my dad wasn't going to say no."

"Fine," Molly looked up at me in surprise. "I'm fine with it."

Molly looked from me to dad, and then her somber face lit up with angelic lights. "Of course daddy."

"And your boyfriend will be coming too." My dad confirmed. It wasn't a question, more like an order.

Molly was only taken aback for a split second before her face turned back into frustrated innocence. "Of course daddy."

She giggled and I had to swallow down my stomach. This party was going to be a disaster.

And then my dad asked the question that I couldn't bear.

"What's his name Molly?"

I didn't realize I was gripping my fork until Molly inhaled slowly, another giggle escaping from her lips. "Oh daddy, you'll find out at the party. Like I said before, nothing serious."

Dad didn't look satisfied, but he nodded anyway.

"Good to hear. If you two need me I'll be at work."

As soon as he was out of the room Molly turned to me, her nose wrinkled.

"Let me guess," I dropped my fork and plate into the sink. "You wanted your own party? Just for you?"

Molly laughed. "Don't be stupid Annabeth, I'm having my own party. I just don't want you to get in the way of my boyfriend."

The mention of Percy made me stiffen. "I can't make any promises."

"Yes you can."

I turned around to see Molly's hands on her hips. "And with you spying on us at night-"

"What!? I don't spy on you at night! You just leave your door open!"

Molly snarled. "Watch it Annabeth, or I could book you right out of here into military school?"

For a second I thought I misheard her. "What? Molly, I don't care what you and P-"

"Shut up!" She twirled on me. "You're better off at your goth girlfriend's house!"

"Is that supposed to offend me?" I said coldly.

"I'm wasting my time on you," she flicked her long blond hair so it was on a perfect best of her shoulder. "Don't bother trying to talk to me."

"What!?" I demanded.

She ignored my question and stomped out of the kitchen, just in time for my phone to ring.

At my first glimpse of the caller id, I sighed in relief.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia sounded flustered. "Hey, you mind coming over like... Right now?"

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"My birthdays in two days, you know that."

"Not that _kind_ of surprise," Thalia said. "Just come over, or better yet, I'll pick you up."

"Okay?" I was nervous, I did not like surprises.

"Good," Thalia sounded relaxed. "Leaving right now."

"Okay," and then I stopped short, remembering something. "Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"My sister called you goth again."

llllll

I wanted to be angry at Thalia, I really did. But there was something in me, and I wasn't sure what it was, that told me that she was just being my friend.

But what sort of crazy friend would buy concert tickets to her ex-crush's next performance.

"You're insane." I said. "You're bonkers. You... Need to take your crazy pills right now."

"It's just concert tickets B," Thalia plucked the two of them from my hand. "No need to get frazzled."

"I'm not," I shook my head. "Burn those right now."

"I knew you'd react like this."

"Don't I have a right?" I paced back and forth in her grandeur living room. "This better be some sick joke."

"It's isn't." And Thalia was surprisingly calm, lounging on the couch without a care. I wish I was like that, and suddenly I was back to square one with trying to explain to Thalia that, hello! My sister was dating Percy!

Instead I sat on the couch next to her, defeated. "I almost said his name in front of her."

Thalia didn't react. "Fighting over him again."

I almost gagged. "Not fighting, just yelling loudly at one another."

I wish I could go back and erase what I did that night, and this is the first time I really thought about it. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have drunk that... Whatever that stuff was, and I definitely shouldn't have agreed to go to their concert in the first place. My greatest weakness is not being able to let things go, and here I am, willing myself to shut down and shut up, when really all I needed to do was talk. Even if Percy was a liability that doesn't mean I never had a crush on him. That doesn't mean he wasn't nice to me when he drove me home. He didn't have to do any of that stuff, and yet he did.

I took the tickets back from Thalia. "Never mind. You're coming to my party, right?"

Thalia slowly nodded. "Jason too. And Piper too. You know, I've only met her a few times."

I wasn't sure if she was disapproving of Piper, or maybe she really meant it, but I could hear the hint of jealously, and I've had enough drama in my life for one day.

"Sorry I left you at Jason's party-" I started, but Thalia held up her hand signaling me to stop.

"You haven't seen your friend in a while Annabeth, don't worry about it," she grinned. "Besides, you could finally reunite with Percy at his concert."

I swore at her loudly, probably loud enough to to make the neighbors hear, but she just laughed.

"I'm jealous of you Annabeth, really."

"My life is a joke and my mom's coming to my party-I mean my party and _Molly's_."

Thalia quirked an eyebrow. "Your mom is a demon, right?"

I nodded. "She won't like you, no offense. I mean she hates everyone, expect Molly and maybe my brothers. It doesn't help that my parents are getting a divorce either."

Thalia stood. "This is depressing. Can I show you something?"

I waved the concert tickets in her face. "It better not be another one of your horrible surprises. I don't think I'll ever recover from my Tweaker days."

Thalia flashed me a grin. "Just trust me. And no, it isn't a surprise. Now get up."

I obliged.

I could recall almost every inch of Thalia's house from days and days of visiting here, but I almost loathed her as I took in the grand library.

I sucked in a breath. "This is-"

"Nobody ever reads in my family," she pulls a book out from the shelf, dust collecting around it. "I guess that's why we're so dumb."

"Oh stop," I brushed my hand against the spine of the book. "I know plenty of stupid people that read."

"Okay than," Thalia clunked a book beside me. "I feel like you'd be into the classics so-"

"Not really," I admitted. "I mean, I don't like most of the books we've read in school."

"Nobody does," Thalia huffs. "But pick out whatever you want. My birthday present to you."

I almost forgot about the concert tickets in my hand. I held them up for Thalia to see. "And these?"

Thalia leaned against a bookshelf. "Those are Jason's."

I frowned. "What?"

"His tickets. He's obsessed with the band, although he doesn't show it. I showed you those 'cause I thought it would be funny."

"That was a sick joke," but I smiled at her as I handed the tickets back. "I can't possibly read all these books by the end of the summer, you know that."

Thalia gave me a lazy grin. Her blue eyes dazzling in the dim light of the library. "You struck as a speed reader. But really, you can take them home with you."

I gaped at her. "You're serious?"

"Hell yeah. And when you're done picking out your favorites come play with the dog. She's also just as depressed as you are."

With a flick of her finger Thalia was gone, and I was left to stand in wonder. To stand in heavenly bliss.

Thalia forgot the concert tickets, and as I carefully inspected them, took in the text and the date and the time of the performance, a gush of nostalgia was thrown at me. Not for the concert per say, but for the adventure itself. Even though I was pretty much forced here against my will, I've had enough time to try things that I would've never done if I was back home, under my mom's watchful eye. Thalia showed me that, and I'll admit maybe even some other people, although that would be the ugly side of things. The things I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

I pulled out the first book that came into view, not bothering to read the title of who it was by, and shoved the concert tickets in there, in time for me to find a proper book mark. The tickets felt weird in my hands, but as I journeyed my way out of the library, I could almost sense a sort of freedom. I could do anything I wanted this summer. I could, and while my mom thought of this as a punishment, extra cargo for Molly, I couldn't help but notice that that wasn't the truth.

I was given a chance to change, to be something more.

lllllll

When my mom arrived, I hide in my room.

I watched from the window, pulling the curtains away to get a better view. She had more luggage than was necessary, and both my brothers kept close to her, mouths slacking in awe as they looked at the house. I could understand their amazement, my reaction was almost identical, but everything about this seemed wrong. My brothers were young, and I didn't want them to be exposed to this sort of... This sort of awkwardness that a child should never have to encounter.

Although I'm one to talk. I am still a child.

Dad was at the very top step, while Molly was over joyed to see her favorite parental figure. To my annoyance she patted both Matthew and Bobby's heads, and didn't do much but help my mom boss the maids around. I could almost hear my mom screaming at the top of her lungs for them not to carry it that way or swing it around like they're some kind of demented buffoon. Dad just stood there, not uttering a word.

I pulled the curtain back. This was going to be unpleasant. Molly and Mom were power houses when they were together, unstoppable. I would be patronized day after day, and most of the time I wouldn't have a say in defending myself. The family "rules" really needed to be turned around.

I suppose I could sympathize with my dad, it must be awkward having to invite the woman you're about to divorce over to your mansion. Especially if she was tyrant. The only thing troubling me was how I was going to escape this, and the problem would be that_ I can't_. One way or another I'd have to go downstairs and face my mom. Face the wicked demon who brought me here.

I glanced back outside. Everyone was still in the position I last saw them. Molly and mom ordering the help around. My brothers was star-struck front the gigantic house in front of them, and my dad. He was still standing there, surveying the whole thing. It was almost creepy.

I took a deep breath and pulled open my door. No doubt mom would have a comment on my hair or clothes or how I've been wasting my summer away so far. I could take it. Another deep breath and another one.

_Pace yourself Annabeth._

I expected them all to be inside when I arrived downstairs, but they were still outside, still greeting each other. Still gathering their thoughts.

When he door opened, my dad was there, holding it for the help.

Huh, I guess he's not as bad as I thought he was.

"Sounds hectic out there," I said as I approached dad. "Everything okay?"

My dad's eye twitch. "Everything is peachy."

I stood aside as the help swarmed around the entrance, bags in hand, terrified looks on their face. I got the sense that my mom was in a rotten mood today.

It took me all my might not to bolt when she stepped there the threshold, eyes darting here and there, no doubt seeing what money she could coin from the divorce. She didn't even so much as glance at me, and I sucked in a hasty breath.

Thank god for that.

Soon Bobby and Matthew and Molly trailed in after her, and for a minute everything was awkward. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Well," mom breaks the silence, eyes glued on the fortress. "This is surprising."

"You should see my room mom!" Molly piped up. Always one for suck-ups.

"Soon, Molly," mom looks dad up and down. "You haven't changed a bit."

Dad tilts his chin up, accepting the challenge. "You as well."

"Are there secret rooms in this house?" Bobby asks. Bless his innocence. "Like if I pull a book off a shelf, will it open up to a hidden room?!"

Mom laughed. "That only happens in movies Bobby." She narrowed her eyes. "Which you've spent too much time watching. I'll need to cut that down."

"Anyway-" dad starts again, but I drown them out. I'm standing here, invisible as always. What sort of steps do I need to take to get noticed by my own family?

"I have to see it all!" Mom suddenly cheers-although it's more of a bark in my opinion. "Molly, would you show me?!"

Molly nods. "Of course mom! My room first though!"

Mom smiled. The wicked witch has returned. "Anything you want."

Not even a glance at me as those two flew up the stairs, and Molly no doubt about to tell Molly of my adventures of this summer. Although I haven't done anything wrong, it's easy to say that Molly will twist her own words around to make me some sort of villain in one of her lame movies. It all begins with a few simple words, and nobody could tell me otherwise that it would end in a disaster of its own.

"I'll show the boys to their rooms." my dad announced. He gave them a pat on both of heir blond heads.

Matthew stared at dad in amazement me. "Rooms? We get our own rooms? Like separate?"

Dad nodded. I could see right through him though, every little warning telling him in his head that this won't end well for him in the long run.

Well, that's karma for you.

"Great," I say, because those are the only words that need to spoke from me in these sort of situations.

I give Matthew and Bobby hugs-because I'm a human being who doesn't pay people on their heads anon greeting-and hurry up the stairs. I didn't want to run into Molly and mom, on her bed sharing gossip, so I hurried passed her room, only to hear-

"I think she's seeing someone."

Molly.

I grit my teeth.

"Someone?" My mom. Thank god Molly closed the door. "As in a boy?"

Molly groaned. "Yes! And I keep telling her it isn't safe! She's not here to make boyfriends!"

"Well if she's having a ball here than maybe she should go visit my mother in New York! I swear that girl needs more discipline."

Discipline? For what? Oh right, not to long ago I apparently hit Molly.

I leaned in closer to hear well.

"It's unfair mom, you have to punish her. Things can't keep going on like this! And I have a reputation!"

"Molly, I will do all I can to win you two over in court-"

My eyes widened. Of course. Molly and I are still minors. Mom and dad had to gain custody, fight over us, and we would just sit there. With no say in all.

"-please!" I heard Molly beg. "Mom please! I don't want her to have any freedom."

"I know," they would be hugging now, they'd have to be. "Sweetheart, everything will go our way, I promise."

I stepped away from the door. I've heard enough. I've heard enough about those two ganging up on me, like I was nothing. I've had enough of their sniveling comments. I didn't mean anything to them, and they meant nothing to me.

I stormed away knowing that I practically had a target on my back.

lllll

Out of my window I could see a beautiful morning view, the cerulean sky clear as day, not a cloud in sight. It was perfect for my birthday.

That didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach though. Every inch of me wanted to crawl back into bed and stay in my cocooned sheets for the rest of the day. No big party or seeing people that I'd be forced to talk with. No family drama.

That wasn't the case in this situation. I immediately called Thalia when I woke up, on feeling bad for a split second that it wasn't Piper who I wanted to confide in.

"Hey birthday girl, you nervous?"

"Oh stop," my hands felt sweaty. Was that normal. "I think I'm going to have a panic attack."

"Never heard that excuse before."

"I'm serious. You better come over here straight away."

"Shit, let me just drop everything and speed over."

"This is serious!" I shout, being careful that no one in the house could hear me. "Please."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. Should I sneak through the back door?"

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your mom," Thalia said, like it was obvious. "I bet she would take one look at me and think to herself who the fuck let this rat in."

I laughed. "Are you being funny on purpose?"

"No," Thalia said flatly. "So threw the window?"

"No, the front door. You're coming to my party anyway. Either way she's going to see you."

"Good call. I guess I'll see you soon. By the way, any updates on Percy?"

I groaned. "He's apparently coming to the party."

"What?! That's going to be super awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"So anyway, I'm leaving now."

"Okay." I clutched the phone like it was my only lifeline. Or maybe that was Thalia. "I'll see in a little bit."

lllllll

It was pretty easy to get Thalia in the house. Mom was out shopping with Molly, and Bobby and Matthew were still spending their time exploring the house, and for some reason dad was holed up in his room. That left Thalia and I lounging around for a while until people started coming over, and I have to admit, I was a nervous wreck. Today was my birthday, but it didn't feel like it. I felt more like Molly was hogging all the wishes of a great year at turning a year older, and accepting all the gratitude from people with blank faces. People that were here just to put on a fake smile.

They do it because she's going to be famous, and that's the only legitimate reason. It made me sick. It made me want to run away and join the circus of something crazy like that, although I suspected that's what Molly thought off me. Just one big ravaging animal, someone who's just a nuisance.

"Jason's coming, right?" I ask Thalia, partly because I'm afraid of only having one friend at the party tonight.

Thalia wore denim shorts that left too much to the imagination and black tank top. Her hair was splayed into a knot at the side of her head, making her look like Princess Leia, minus one of the buns. She had her black flip flops on and her makeup was done perfectly, almost like she hired a real life professional to do it. The cut of her eye liner that made her blue eyes switch from dark and intimidating, Thalia's signature look, to swell and happy, the one her brother wears most commonly.

In other words, she looked better than I felt.

"He's coming," Thalia confirmed. "But I can't believe Percy is coming though. He's going to freak when he sees you."

"Thank you for that reminder," I shook my head. "I'll just need to put on a happy face for him-I mean for the duration of the party."

Thalia smirked. "You can never be too subtle Annabeth."

I stuck my tongue out at her, feeling impish and not at all seventeen.

I gulped. God, I'm _finally_ seventeen. I mean I'm not officially an adult or anything like that, but it's still seventeen. For some reason I've always felt so much older than that, more grown up and mature. I guess that happens when you have parents like mine.

"When is everyone coming over again?" Thalia asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Three," I took a deep breath. "I guess I should get ready now."

Thalia stood up. "What are you wearing? Please tell me baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt with a hole in it."

"Unfortunately," I said, not thinking that was such a bad idea. "That won't make do. My mom would probably make me change out of that shit, saying how much of an embarrassment I am or something like."

Thalia looked down in disappointment. "Shoot. And I thought this party was going to be fun."

I laughed and opened my closet. Dresses were poorly hung up on hangers and must of my shoes were thrown on the floor in an unorthodox manor. I never cared much for trying to be organized when it came to my clothes, unlike my schoolwork, so most of the stuff I ended up wearing was wrinkled or folded up in awkward places. I suppose that was a big difference between Molly and me, since she had to have everything in her closet and her dresser draws organized, while her own schoolwork was a heap of mess.

I wondered if she payed someone to do her homework for her.

"Here we go," I said, ripping a sundress off a hanger. It was sad simple as a sundress could get. White and laced in the back, nothing too showy for my tastes.

Thalia nodded. "Not my taste but it's certainly yours."

"I guess it's time to do my make up." I slumped into my bathroom, and as I riffled threw my makeup bag, I paused, remembering something.

"Shit."

Thalia poked her head threw the door "What is it?"

"I have my mascara to Molly."

Thalia's eyes widened. "You let the demon touch your eye wear."

"Yes," I immediately flung myself out of the bathroom. "She borrowed it yesterday morning. She wasn't happy about it."

Thalia was right behind as I left my room, pounding down the hallway to Molly's room.

I turned around as soon as I got to the door. "You should got back, if she sees you-"

Thalia scoffed. "Oh please Annabeth, I'm not afraid of her. Neither should you."

"I'm not afraid." And for a moment I almost believed myself, believed that what words just came out of my mouth made sense. "Just hang back and check to see if she put the mascara back."

Thalia eyed me, and I was afraid that at any moment she would call my bluff. "You're walking into the lion's den B. Enemy territory."

"I know," I glanced at the door. "Hopefully she won't be home."

Thalia nodded. "All right than Annabeth, I wish you luck. If you need anything, just holler."

I twisted the doorknob. "Thanks"

llllll

I looked everywhere for the blasted mascara.

In retrospect, it should have been in the bathroom, hiding in one of the cabinet draws or just laying someone on the countertop, but no. It was nowhere in sight, and that only worsened my moon.

I figured Molly was still out with my mom, and I only sent Thalia away because I wanted some time alone, even if I was just looking for my imaginary bottle of mascara that was _nowhere in sight_. I wondered what the hell she did with it, and why she even bothered to ask in the first place since it was obvious that she loathed me. I gave up. No matter what. I would never be able to get inside Molly's head.

I angrily slammed a draw shut, about ready to leave the room, before I realized that maybe Molly stored away the mascara somewhere in her room, not bathroom, and suddenly I felt really stupid. I wasn't looking hard enough.

I could make do without the mascara, but it was mine, and if Molly had something in my possession than I would be beyond furious about it, although that seemed to be pushing the limit for being overdramatic. Livid wasn't the word for it either, but a sense of lost hope.

"It's just stupid bottle of mascara." I muttered under my breath.

I started opening and closing Molly's dresser draws, not caring for personal privacy and making a mess of her stuff. And boy did she have a lot of stuff. I don't know if my sister is a hoarder or if she just collects stuff for fun, but she had a serious problem.

I was about to give up when my eyes glued to Molly's nightstand. How convenient, and it was just sitting there, begging me to open it.

I looked over my shoulder. My back would to be to the closed door, and I wasn't sure if it was safe to live it ajar or the latter, so I just closed it.

I sat on Molly's bed, taking in the smell of perfume and whatever else she sprayed on herself or dunk in the bed clothes. Our rooms were almost identical, but her colors were much more vibrant, giving off the sense that someone with contrast lived here, and not someone like me. Someone with wrinkled clothes. Someone who was way too eager to open her sister's nightstand.

There were two, and as I looked through the first one, all I could gather up was gum wrappers and a compact mirror, just the sort of thing that I would expect to find in Molly's draw. I half-expected to find a diary in there, but as I made my way to open the other draw, there was almost the same identical stuff in there. The only thing that caught my eye was the Pandora gift card, but other than that, no mascara.

I closed the draw, staring it, wielding it to give me the mascara.

The door burst open, and I had two seconds of pure terror to want to shrivel up and disappear.

_Shit, I was in big trouble._

And then something happened that I wasn't expecting to happen in a million years. The deep drawl of a voice caught my ears, and I froze up, not knowing what to say, or what to do.

"Hey babe, I knew I'd find you up here."

_Percy._

I didn't know what to do. Or what to say, I just stared at the nightstand, praying this was just some crazy dream I was in.

"Finally met your dad. I thought he would give me that shitty speech like 'don't you hurt my daughter' or something that, but nah he didn't. Also he said you were out shopping with your mom and-hey, what's up with you?"

Next to me the bed shifted, and I knew he sat down, and all the sudden both his hands were on my shoulders, turning me around.

I took in a sharp breath.

Percy looked….. Well the only way to describe him right now would be that he looked hot.

Broad shouldered? Check. Chiseled features? Check. Eyes that any guy or girl could get lost in? Check. Check a million times check, and I was just sitting here on the bed. I felt stupid. I felt the need to call for Thalia, who was only a few doors down.

Percy cocked his head. "You look different." He squinted his eyes. "Nah, never mind, it's probably just me."

I didn't know what to do so I just nodded.

Percy put a hand on my waist.

I froze.

_He thinks I'm Molly. What do I do?_

"You're really quiet today," Percy chuckled. "Must be birthday nerves. By the way, when is everyone coming over?"

I made a choking noise. "Three."

Percy smiled. "Perfect."

And than his lips collided into mine.

Everything happened in a blur. My anger for the past couple of weeks vanished. The resentment towards Percy and Molly was long gone, and it only needed a kiss to break, a long kiss full of passion and adrenaline. I've never had someone else's tongue in my mouth and- by gods, _it was amazing_.

Both of my arms looped around Percy's neck and his were around my waist, drawing me further up the bed. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even care, I didn't care that he thought I was Molly or that I was enjoying this more than I probably should have.

Percy bit my lower lip, and I moaned. Okay scratch the enjoyment part. This was a fantasy. This was drugs. Everything that could happen in my dreams was here. This moment.

For a split second our lips were an inch a part, gulping for air, and I couldn't help but murmur, "Percy."

He immediately snapped back from me. "What did you just call me?"

I blinked, registering the rift of emotions on his face. Confusion. Anger. Frustration.

I licked my lips. "It's me." I whispered. "Annabeth."

Percy immediately shot up from the bed. "No."

He paced the floor. "No. _No, no_."

I stood up from the bed. "You must hate me now."

His body went ridged. "No."

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or he was still ranting.

"You're Molly's twin sister," Percy finally looked at me, I couldn't read the expression on his face, but he was obviously panicked. "She told me about you."

I stiffened. "And yet you're going out with _her_."

Percy deadpanned. "You know my brother."

"You're brother?" Okay, now I'm really confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My brother Percy," he bit his lip. "Fuck, this can't be happening."

"You're not Percy?" My body slacked in relief. "You-oh my god _you didn't recognize your own girlfriend_?"

Percy-no not Percy, his brother, or whoever the hell this guy was, threw me a disgusted look.

"And you didn't recognize that I'm not Percy?!"

"I met him once." I snapped. "Yet you've known Molly for how long?"

"It doesn't matter," Percy's brother crossed his arms over his chest. "What _matters_ is that Molly can't find out about our little make out session."

"Fine." I stared him down. "I can't believe this whole time I thought you were Percy."

"My names Pierre."

I scoffed. "Oh that's perfect."

"What is?" Pierre looked ready to smash his fist in a window.

"Nothing," I stared at him. "So, Percy has a twin brother."

Pierre incline his head. "And Molly has a twin sister."

"You already knew that."

"Yeah but I've never met you."

"And now you have." I blushed, thinking about what just happened a minute ago. "And that was a mistake."

"Molly can't know about this," Pierre reminded me. "Like ever."

"I know," I was beyond satisfied the Percy wasn't the guy I thought he was. I thought of Jason's concert tickets. "I won't tell her."

Pierre didn't look convinced. "Molly tells me awful things about you."

I glared at him. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because I have to make sure you won't tell her about our little accident."

I threw my hands in the air. "I won't tell her! As much as I want to, I won't! You know why? Because I'm not a horrible person!"

Now _I_ felt like punching a hole there a wall, or something!

I tried to stomp out of the room, only to be stopped by Pierre's outstretched hand.

His eyes glittered with something dangerous. "Don't tell her."

"I won't," I said firmly. "Now let me pass."

He studied me, weighing his options. There weren't many to start with, and I wasn't even mad at him or even Molly, picture that, I was madder at myself than anything. Percy having a twin brother and he happened to be dating Molly this whole time? Yeah, how come _that_ possible outcome hasn't crossed my mind?

Pierre outstretched his hand. "Fine. See you at the party."

He was threatening me, for the sake of saving himself. I shot him a dirty look before leaving Molly's room.

llllll

Right on the dot at three o'clock, guests were already shuffling into the house. Most I didn't recognize, but others were a face I've seen over the past couple of weeks. Molly's coworkers. I even recognized Juniper, walking up the front steps of the house, and from where I could see out of my window, she was holding hands with and unruly man with a goatee.

I gulped.

"You said Jason was coming," I didn't bother to turn around to look at Thalia. "Where is he?"

"Relax Annabeth it's three o'clock. He'll come. I swear."

I stared out the window. So many faces I didn't know, so many people I'd have to meet, have to shake hands with. Dad's friends, relatives I haven't talked to in years. And they were all here for me and Molly.

"Let's get this over with, I pulled at the fabric of my dress, the dress I changed out of now burned in the remains of my bathtub. I would never think of making out with Molly's boyfriend, and his lips on mine. For all I care, she can keep the mascara. "When we're down there, do not leave me."

"Aye aye captain," Thalia stood up from my bed. "Let's bounce."

I suppose I should have felt giddier, given the fact that Percy may or may not be unavailable in my eyes, and given the stakes o should've been thrilled. But dread curled in my stomach. I could never be with someone like him. He was in a band and he was older than me, why would he want to date a High School girl? Especially one with straight A's and one bitch of a sister? I couldn't think of any reason why, and I depressed me.

I told Thalia everything too, and she had to keep from jumping with joy.

"Holy shit!" She half shouted, half whispered. "His _brother_? How crazy is that?"

"Well he's in the other room, so yeah, it's pretty crazy."

She gaped at me. "You know what that means."

I smiled. "Percy isn't dating a demon?"

"Precisely," Thalia couldn't stop smiling. "You have to go after him."

I shook my head. "How? I don't have his number or anything."

Thalia's eyes glittered. "I'll figure out a way."

I didn't even get a chance to ask what she meant before Molly squealed in joy from down the hall.

Boyfriend spotted.

That's when everyone started coming over. I smoothed down my dress, took one look at myself in the mirror, and started heading down downstairs, Thalia on my heels.

I took one look downstairs and gripped the banister.

How many people did my dad even invite?

"Out of my way Annabeth."

I turned around, and lord and behold there was Molly... And Pierre. He was emotionless, no doubt trying not to try and recognize me from our little... Interaction from earlier. I tried to pull the same mask on my face.

"Why should you go first?" Thalia asked.

Molly scoffed. "I'm older, duh. Now move out of my way Goth girl, or it won't be pretty."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside so her highness come move down to her willing guests. Pierre didn't even glance at me.

"Oh he's cold," Thalia whispers to me. "He looks exactly like Percy?"

I grinned. "Exactly so."

We made our way downstairs, and I had a pretty awesome view of who I was going to be dealing with in the long run. The rick snotty people were there and I could even spot some of my annoying cousins that I haven't seen since I was ten. And a bunch of people that I'd have to deal with.

I took a long sigh. "Here we go."

It took me a while to greet everyone. Small hello's and appropriate enough time of talk so I was standing there feeling uncomfortable. A lot of people commented on my dress, and when I saw Juniper, she brightened.

"Hi Annabeth!" she gave me a hug, surprising me. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," I smiled as she pulled away. "I wasn't expecting you here, but it's nice to see a sort-of familiar face."

She giggled. "Molly invited me. But just between us," she winked at me. "I'm here for you."

"Oh," she was here for me instead of Molly? That's rare. "Well thanks I guess."

"Yeah," she looked behind me. "These people are pretty stuffy, huh?"

I shrugged. "I barely know any of them."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it."

I cleared my throat. "Right. So who's that guy that you walked in with?"

Juniper bounced on her feet. "You mean Grover? He's my boyfriend. For a pretty long time now."

"That's cool." Sheesh, why does everyone have boyfriends nowadays?

Juniper and I chatted away and I was whisked away by a few family members. I tried my best to smile and sell it. Pretending I was having a good time wasn't as easy as it looked, but I was used to it. After years spent of Molly being everyone's perfect little angel, it only came natural.

After the adults had a few drinks and loosened up with one another, I couldn't help but stare at Pierre and Molly. Those two have been holding hands the whole time, Molly giggling and fluttering her eyes up to him, and Pierre standing there, stocky and polite. I almost felt bad for him, but I quickly turned away, thinking about Percy.

Could I be with him? Absolutely. But that would mean meeting him again, and I wasn't sure I'd be in the same right of mind. I was chatty than, and all I really wanted to do was curl up on the couch and sleep for a million years. He was obviously more extroverted than I am, although I don't have a problem talking to people. I just have a problem talking with people that I have a crush on.

I checked the time on my phone. It was nearing seven o'clock, and I couldn't believe so much time has passed since everyone came over. It only felt like a couple of hours, yet it's been four hours almost on the dot. I was glad this party was nearing to the end, really only wanting to take a nice long sleep until noon tomorrow.

And then the worst possible thing could happen to anyone on their birthday.

My dad, centered in the room so the spotlight was on him, clapped his hands loudly, as if to catch everyone's attention.

"As you all know," he started. "Today we are here to celebrate both my daughters' birthdays, Molly?"

Molly quickly pecked Pierre on the cheek and quickly went to stand by my father. I suddenly wanted to disappear forever.

It was obvious I was next, and I hurriedly searched for Thalia in the crowd of people. She was nowhere to be found.

"Annabeth?"

I tried to smile as people turned to me, and I put down my drink, all alt awkwardly on the table I was standing next to, isolated for almost everyone. Every inch of my body was telling me not to go over there. That this was a trap, but my legs had a mind of their own, dragging me over to the spot where Molly and dad stood. I could see disgust glitter in Molly's eyes once her eyes laid on me, but it was long gone one my dad started talking again. Nobody noticed.

Dad put a hand on both of our shoulders. "Both of my daughters turn seventeen today, and I'm blessed to have both of them. As you know, Molly is very talented in the arts," he smiled at his daughter, and Molly flushed. "And Annabeth is practically the top in her class, isn't that right?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and it took me a while for me to realize that he wanted an answer.

"Oh," I looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's true."

Dad looked back at the crowd, almost like none of that happened. "I'm excited to have you all here tonight, and I've hoped you all had a wonderful night."

He took his hand off of our shoulders, and surged back into the crowd.

lllllll

After my dad's speech I found Jason and Piper lounging around on the couch in the living room, idly talking to one another.

"Hey!" I smiled at them, sitting beside Jason. "When did you two get here?"

Piper shrugged. "Half an hour ago? We came just in time for your dad to embarrass you, how charming."

Jason laughed. "I should've recorded that."

I whacked his knee. "Stop that. You don't know what it's like to be compared to Molly."

"He wasn't really comparing you," Piper corrected me. "Just telling people how talented you two are. The whole package."

"At least Molly didn't hit on me," Jason looked disgusted. "I hated whenever she did that in school."

"Well she wouldn't hit on you now since she has a boyfriend now." I said.

Piper gaped at me. "Really? A boyfriend? Is he here now?"

"Yeah," I said, and a cheeky grin came upon my face as I thought of our kiss. "You wouldn't believe what his name his."

"Roger?" Jason guessed.

"Bob?" Piper leaned forward excited, and soon the two of them were sprouting ridiculous names left and right.

"Kash?!"

"Bentley?"

"Spartacus?"

"Huck-what the fuck kind of name is Spartacus?"

Jason shrugged. "It just came to mind."

"Well those are horrible name," I agreed. "But it's actually the capital of South Dakota."

Blank stares.

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Pierre."

Jason and Piper stared at each other for the longest damn time, and then burst out laughing.

We got a few looks from party-goers.

"Pierre?" Piper said, and then lowered his voice, afraid if he was near. "Seriously? Couldn't his parents have just named him Peter?"

I shrugged. "It's not terrible, just not something I would name my own kid."

"Oh god," Piper bit her laugh to keep from laughing. "So what does he look like?"

"Uh," I grinned, the mental picture of Percy coming to mind. "Tall. Green eyes. Black hair."

"Every guy ever." Jason muttered.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You want to fight the stance of blonde-haired blue-eyes males?"

Jason held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Just wanted to point out the obvious."

They bickered for a bit more, and it was almost like we were back home, hanging out by the beach and doing whatever while watching the waves lap over each other. It was a nostalgia that I longed for, and watching this two fight over nonsense like that, well it only brought back all the good memories we had. I was very depressing in that state given where I was currently.

I smiled to myself. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

llllll

My mom immediately went upstairs after the party ended. Dad too, although he lingered in the corridor for a while before he even managed to climb up the stairs. I wasn't sure if my parents were afraid that they would scream at each other or accidentally make up with one another. Either way I wanted to take no part in that experience, so I just went back to my room, laying on the bed with a million thoughts in my head.

Molly isn't dating Percy.

That was one thing I couldn't believe. This whole time Percy had a twin himself, and I knew it would've been stupid for him to mention that to me that one time we talked, but that information would've been useful in the long, I instead of tearing myself up from the inside out, waking up every day thinking that's something I'd have to live with.

And now that I know he's available... Well it made me giddy with excitement. I didn't know much about him, and maybe he is dating someone else or maybe he doesn't exclusively date girls... But still the possibility was out there. The possibility of us two being a thing. Getting together on dates and just doing things couples do.

I smiled to myself. And I have to admit it wasn't just relief that Percy wasn't dating anyone, but it was a relief that Percy wasn't dating my _sister_. Sure it was just his twin and they looked nothing but similar to one another, but the relief of having to branch myself away from that. It was thrilling. It was exciting.

And today was a new day, and I was seventeen. Not that that changed much, but it was something that made me happier, and maybe that happiness could change something, build something different.

That night, I slept better than I have in three whole weeks.

llllll

_**I'm not sure if I'm dodging a bullet here but... A chapter everyone and no one was asking for. Please review. **_


End file.
